Pour une nuit ou pour la vie ?
by Ocilia
Summary: Emma se réveille dans le lit de Régina et sa soirée lui revient petit à petit. Comprenant qu'elle a fait une grave erreur, elle part rapidement en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle est alors effrayée et fait de son mieux pour nier ce qui la relis à Régina. Mais la Magie du Véritable Amour est bien plus forte qu'une Emma Swan têtue.
1. Un Matin Difficile

_Coucou tout le monde :D_

_Je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau SwanQueen_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)_

_Cette fanfiction se situe plusieurs mois après que Hook et Emma soient revenus du passé avec Marianne._

_Pour l'instant, je n'ais écris que trois chapitre mais comme j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration et que j'ai vraiment envie de partagée cette histoire avec vous étant donné que vous m'avez beaucoup soutenues pour "Des Séparations Douloureuses", je me décide à publier :)_

_Comme vous le savez, rien ne m'appartient ;)_

_Bonne Lecture, j'espère que ce début vous plairas ;)_

* * *

_**Un Matin Difficile pour **Emma Swan :_

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux, un mal de crane horrible faisant surface. Je regardais le plafond avec surprise et constatais que ce n'était pas ma chambre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que je tournais la tête vers la gauche que ma soirée de la veille me revenait en flash back.

Sur toutes les personnes qui s'étaient trouvé dans ce bar, il avait fallu que je finisse avec … _elle_. Je me l'étais pourtant toujours promis.

Elle n'était pas juste l'ennemie numéro Un de la famille. Elle était également la mère de mon fils et … une manipulatrice.

Régina Mills était sans aucun doute celle avec qui il m'était formellement interdit de déraper.

En partie parce qu'elle était également celle qui pourrait le plus me faire souffrir …

Pourtant lorsque je la voyais, là, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, ses cheveux ébène éparpillés par-dessus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver séduisante. Endormie, elle paraissait tellement innocente.

Je retirais les draps pour sortir du lit et attrapais mes vêtements balancés partout dans la chambre. Je les enfilais en vitesse avant de sortir discrètement.

Dans le couloir, je trouvais ma veste rouge par terre et la mettais rapidement.

Alors que je descendais les escaliers, l'une des marches grincer fortement et je grimaçais. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me faire repérer. Si jamais Henry me voyait ici … j'étais fichue !

Je continuais alors la descente _très_ lentement et je traversais le salon en vitesse. Une fois que je passais la porte et que je me trouvais sous le porche, je soupirais de soulagement.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, parce qu'une fois que je me trouvais sur le trottoir, une voiture ralentissait près de moi et une fenêtre s'ouvrait. Je reconnaissais mon père.

- Emma ?, déclarait-il, surpris.

- Oh … euh … Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il me dévisageait, sourcils froncés.

- … Ma ronde …

Je remarquais alors qu'il était dans la voiture de fonction. Je fermais brièvement les yeux et ouvrais la porte pour m'asseoir du côté passager.

- Emma … Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu faisais chez Régina à une heure pareil ?

Je balançais ma tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux.

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir …

_« Allongée dans le canapé de l'appartement qui demeurait vide depuis que mes parents avaient déménagés, je buvais mon verre de scotch d'une traite._

_- Emma …__, intervenait Ruby, face à moi__. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans tous tes états. C'est toi qui as rompu !_

_Je grimaçais._

_- Justement__, grognais-je. __Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?_

_- Hum … Parce que tu la surpris au lit avec Ariel ?_

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai … Est-ce qu'elle est plus belle que moi ?_

_Elle roulait des yeux._

_- Bien sûr que non, Emma. C'est juste que … C'est un pirate ! La fidélité, ça ne le connait pas._

_- J'aurais pu lui pardonner._

_- Quoi ?!,__ s'écriait-elle. __Tu déconnes ?_

_J'haussais négligemment les épaules._

_- Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi …_

_- Juste parce qu'il t'a aidé à sauver ton fils tu devrais lui pardonner le fait qu'il en voit une autre ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère !_

_J'arquais un sourcil et elle soupirait._

_- Oui, bon … ok, c'est vrai qu'il a fait beaucoup de chose pour toi mais … Neal aussi !_

_- Neal est mort._

_- Hum … Ouais … Mais peu importe ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait toute ses choses que tu dois te sentir obligée de l'aimer en retour !_

_- Mais je ne m'en sentais pas obligée ! J'étais vraiment amoureuse ! Sinon, je n'aurais pas été aussi blessée._

_Elle soupirait._

_- Tu es blessée parce que ça en fous un coup à ta dignité. Et à ton égo, aussi. Tu penses que tu ne lui convenais pas alors il a été voir ailleurs … Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que tu n'étais pas amoureuse._

_- Vraiment ?_

_Elle se levait pour venir à côté de moi._

_- Emma … crois-moi, je reconnais le bruit d'un cœur amoureux. Et en sa présence, le tien bat juste autant que lorsque tu es avec Belle et moi. Tu le considère comme un ami, rien de plus._

_- Je ne couche pas avec tous mes amis …_

_Elle riait légèrement._

_- Encore heureux ! Allez … Debout ! Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit qui va te faire oublier tout tes malheurs._

_- Le Paradis ? Tu comptes me tuer ?_

_Elle roulait des yeux avant de se lever et de m'attrapait la main pour me mettre sur pieds._

_- Non, je vais t'aider à te trouver de nouveaux … _amis.

_J'haussais les épaules et la suivais sans plus de questions. »_

J'aurais dû me douter que je devais rester chez moi. Il ne fallait jamais suivre Ruby quand elle affichait ce sourire qui signifiait généralement une soirée mouvementée.

_« Je ravalais un rire moqueur alors qu'elle garait la voiture sur le parking._

_- Le Rabbit Hole ? C'est une blague ? Je pensais que tu m'emmènerais dans un truc un peu plus … classe._

_- Hey, je suis serveuse dans un fast-food, ma belle. Je ne vais pas dans des boîtes chics._

_J'haussais les épaules._

_- Moi non plus, de toute façon._

_Elle souriait et nous entrions dans le pub sans plus d'hésitations._

_Alors que je me dirigeais machinalement vers le bar, Ruby, derrière moi, posait ses mains sur mes épaules pour me dirigeait vers la piste de danse._

_- Je crois que tu as déjà bien assez bu__, criait-elle par-dessus la musique qui résonnait dans mes oreilles._

_J'acquiesçais et décidais de me déchaînais. Je n'étais pas une excellente danseuse mais en soirée, je savais me débrouiller._

_Je m'amusais à danser collé-serré avec un tas d'inconnus jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur lui._

_- Killian ?!,__ m'écriais-je._

_Ses yeux noirs soulignés d'eyeliner me dévisageaient, surpris._

_- Euh … Emma ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici._

_Je ravalais un rire amer._

_- Tu m'étonnes ! Et moi je suis surprise que tu ais quitté ton confortable lit où Ariel te tenait si gentiment compagnie._

_Il passait son unique main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné._

_- Je suis tellement désolé pour ça._

_Je me collais à lui et approchais mon visage du sien._

_- Je le suis aussi. Pauvre Killian … J'ai bien peur que tu ne trouves jamais ton bonheur …_

_Je l'embrassais sur la joue et m'éloignais vers le bar où je commandais un whiskey. Je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et constatais que Ruby avait oublié son rôle de baby-sitter. Elle se déhanchait au milieu d'une foule d'homme en chaleur._

_Lorsque le serveur posait mon verre sous mes yeux, je le buvais d'une traite._

_- Et bien, Miss Swan, vous avez une sacrée descente._

_Un sourire apparaissait tout seul sur mes lèvres et je tournais la tête vers la magnifique brune._

_- Madame le Maire ! Quelle surprise ! Vous savez vous amuser ?_

_- Certainement plus que vous._

_J'haussais les sourcils._

_- Sans blague ? Je demande à voir !_

_Elle s'approchait un peu plus de moi avec un sourire malicieux._

_- Vous êtes ivre._

_- Et vous très jolie._

_Elle ravalait un rire moqueur._

_- J'espère que demain vous vous souviendrez avoir dit ça._

_Je souriais mais ne répondais rien._

_- Alors vous êtes seule ?_

_Je posais les yeux vers la piste de danse où Ruby n'était plus._

_- Apparemment !_

_- Je suis surprise de ne pas vous voir avec votre pirate._

_Je fronçais les sourcils._

_- Vous me trouvez comment ?_

_Elle arquait un sourcil, et trouvant ça amusant, je tentais d'en faire autant sans y parvenir. Cela semblait l'amusait si j'en croyais le rire qui sortait de sa bouche._

_- Ridicule, je dirais._

_- Mais non ! Physiquement !_

_- Oh …_

_J'étais étonnée de la voir me détailler de la tête aux pieds. _

_- Vous avez des allures … garçonnes._

_Je mettais un doigt devant ma bouche._

_- Alors c'est pour ça …_

_- Pardon ?_

_Je souriais._

_- C'est pour ça que Killian préfère la petite sirène._

_- Qui ?_

_- La copine à Polochon._

_- Polochon ? Excusez-moi, Miss Swan, je ne comprends vraiment rien._

_- Bah le poisson jaune et bleu ! Polochon ! Vous n'avez jamais regardé de dessin animé ou quoi ?_

_Elle levait les yeux au ciel avec un soupire._

_- D'accord … Vous parlez d'Ariel._

_- C'est ça !_

_Je lui caressais la joue._

_- Vous me comprenez vraiment bien !_

_- Ouais … Mais c'est tout de même plus facile quand vous êtes sobre._

_Je fronçais les sourcils._

_- Dites … Est-ce que vous voulez encore me tuer ?_

_Elle soupirait._

_- Je suis passée à autre chose. Robin n'était pas pour moi._

_Je riais fortement._

_- C'était un voleur !_

_- Oui. Et Jones, un pirate._

_Je plissais les lèvres._

_- On n'attire que les méchants._

_- Hum … Et bien, selon mon titre, je fais aussi partie des méchants, alors …_

_Je pouffais en balançant ma main en arrière._

_- Mais ça c'était avant ! Moi avant, j'étais une anaqu – une nanaqur – non, une ar-na-queuse ! Je faisais croire aux marchands que j'étais enceinte et pendant ce temps là, Neal volait plein de choses !_

_- Wow ! Henry a vraiment des parents … brillants._

_- Bah ! Il vous a vous ! Vous remontez largement le niveau._

_Elle souriait malicieusement._

_- Attention, Miss Swan, deux compliments en peu de temps, ça va devenir gênant._

_- Pff ! De toute façon, c'est toujours gênant entre nous, alors …_

_- Vous trouvez ?_

_- Pas vous ?_

_Elle souriait légèrement._

_- Je devrais discuter plus souvent avec vous lorsque vous êtes ivre._

_- Vous me trouvez plus intéressante ?_

_Elle s'approchait dangereusement de moi._

_- Vous l'êtes toujours, _Shérif Swan_ …, __susurrait-elle dans mon oreille._

_Je ressentais un long frisson me parcourir._

_- Oh la ! Ce n'est pas bien !_

_- De quoi ?_

_- Je suis saoul ! Si vous m'allumez, je ne contrôlerais plus rien !_

_Elle haussait les sourcils._

_- Vous allumez ?_

_- Hum hum._

_- C'est prétentieux de votre part de croire que c'est ce que je fais._

_- Oh mais je crois que vous ne le faites pas volontairement, __chuchotais-je.__ C'est excitant !_

_Elle se mordillait la lèvre, et je croyais fondre._

_- Vous n'avez pas un peu trop chaud, ici, Miss Swan ?_

_- Si. Mais c'est à cause de vous. Comme d'hab'._

_Elle embrassait ma joue._

_- Je vous attends dehors__, murmurait-elle avant de sortir me laissant dans un grand désarroi. »_

Et tout s'était enchaîné ! Je l'avais suivi, on était monté dans sa voiture, j'avais déclaré vouloir dire bonne nuit à Henry, j'étais monté à l'étage et … je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'entrer dans la chambre de mon fils.

Je ne me souvenais plus vraiment des détails, tout me paraissais encore un peu flou. Mais en gros, Régina avait abusé de moi ! Elle avait profité de mon ivresse pour m'attirer dans son lit ! Quelle garce !

- Eh oh ! Emma !

Je sursautais avant de reposer mes yeux sur mon père.

- Oh pardon ! Tu disais ?

- Je te demandais si je te déposais là.

Je regardais dehors et reconnaissais mon appartement.

- Oh oui ! Excuse-moi, je suis un peu à l'ouest.

- Ouais … J'avais remarqué …

Je descendais rapidement en le remerciant et me dépêchais d'entrer chez moi.

Lorsque j'ouvrais la porte, je trouvais une bouteille de scotch avec deux verres sur la table et mon mal de crane s'amplifiait. Je décidais d'aller me coucher, je rangerais ça plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain matin – ou plutôt midi – j'ouvrais les yeux avec difficultés. J'avais toujours mal de tête et je perdais de plus en plus de souvenirs de cette soirée. Finalement … Avais-je vraiment couchée avec elle ?

Je soupirais. Pourquoi mes vêtements auraient été éparpillés un peu partout si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?

Je restais encore de longues minutes dans ma chambre avant de me décider finalement à prendre ma douche.

J'étais à peine sortie que j'entendais un frappement sur la porte d'entré. Je soupirais et allais ouvrir pour tomber face à une Belle au sourire compatissant avec un sachet de médicaments dans les mains. Je lui arrachais et me dirigeais précipitamment dans la cuisine pour remplir un verre d'eau.

- Merci, Belle !

Je la voyais entrer en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- En voyant l'état de Ruby ce matin, je me suis doutée que tu en aurais aussi besoin.

En attendant que le médicament soit entièrement dilué, je relevais les yeux vers elle.

- Ruby ? Je l'ais perdu de vu dans la soirée.

- Oui, il semblerait que ce soit parce qu'elle l'ait fini à vomir dans les toilettes du Rabbit Hole.

- Ah … Je pensais plutôt qu'elle aurait trouvé un compagnon de nuit.

- Honnêtement … Je crois aussi que c'est ce qui s'est passé mais pour une raison que j'ignore elle refuse de me le dire.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur avant de boire d'une traite mon verre.

- Et toi, tu étais où ?

Je me crispais.

- Euh …

Elle fronçait les sourcils en remarquant mon hésitation.

- Oh non, Emma ! Tu n'étais tout de même pas avec Killian !

- Quoi ? Ah non ! Du tout ! Je l'ai bien croisé mais … il ne s'est rien passé.

- C'est une bonne chose. Mais alors … Tu as fais quoi ?

Je déglutissais difficilement et son regard devenait inquiet.

- Emma … Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?

- Comment ça « encore » ? Comme si c'était mon habitude !

Elle me dévisageait sans rien dire et je soupirais.

- Ok … J'ai fais ce que je pouvais faire de pire.

Je m'asseyais face à elle et baissais les yeux.

- Je … J'ai … Je me suis réveillée dans la chambre de Régina … Et si mes souvenirs sont bon … Hum … On a fait une connerie …

Lorsque je reposais mes yeux sur elle, elle souriait en coin et je fronçais les sourcils.

- Ça t'amuse ?

- Bien sûr. Reconnais-le, elle et toi … C'est une relation très intéressante. Depuis votre première rencontre il y a … un truc.

- Oui, ça s'appelle de la haine.

- Je croyais que tu ne la détestais pas ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu n'as cessé de répéter à tes parents ?

- Si, mais … Enfin … C'est compliqué ! Elle est la mère d'Henry ! Jamais je n'aurais dû faire ça !

Son sourire s'agrandissait.

- Je ne crois pas que tu t'en veuille de l'avoir fais. Je pense plutôt que tu regrettes que s'est été dans ces circonstances et que tu n'en garde que trop peu de souvenirs.

Je baissais la tête.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

J'en avais conscience, ma voix était faible et peu convaincante. Mais peu importait ce que je lui disais, Belle était la femme la plus intelligente de Storybrooke. Elle savait des choses sur moi que moi-même j'ignorais.

Je soupirais.

- C'était déjà très tendu entre elle et moi, alors imagine comment ce sera, maintenant.

Elle se relevait précipitamment.

- Il est l'heure que tu embauches, Emma ! Tu vas aller au poste, tu vas garder la tête haute et tu ne bégayeras pas stupidement devant ton père et Robin. Compris ?

J'acquiesçais avec difficulté.

- Ok ! Je peux faire ça !

Elle hochait la tête.

- Bien sûr que tu peux le faire !

Je souriais, presque convaincue avant d'écarquiller les yeux en me souvenant d'un détail gênant.

- Mon père m'a trouvé pendant que je quittais la maison de Régina, cette nuit ! Je lui dis quoi ?

Elle grimaçait légèrement.

- Il était quelle heure ?

Je baissais la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Trois heures, environ, murmurais-je.

Elle plissait les yeux, cherchant une solution.

- Tu n'as qu'à dire qu'Henry était malade et que Régina t'a appelé pour te tenir au courant.

- Ouais ! C'est une excellente idée ! Je vais faire ça ! Merci, Belle ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Elle me lançait son grand sourire fier digne de Ruby.

- Je me le demande chaque jour.

Je souriais et après quelques minutes, je remarquais que je n'avais finalement pas rangé ce qui restait de notre début de soirée.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers le salon et débarrassais la petite table sous le regard faussement vexé de Belle.

- Vous auriez pu m'inviter.

Je grimaçais légèrement.

- Ouais, je crois qu'on aurait dû ! Ça m'aurait certainement évité de finir dans le lit du fruit interdit.

Elle arquait un sourcil, amusée.

- Le fruit interdit ? Vraiment ?

- Ouais, soupirais-je.

Elle souriait et venait me prendre la bouteille des mains pour le ranger dans un placard.

- Vas bosser, Emma. Ton père te posera d'autant plus de questions, sinon.

J'acquiesçais et enfilais ma veste en cuir rouge. Avant de sortir, je me tournais vers elle.

- Encore merci ! Tu … Tu reste là ? Tu fuis encore Rumple ?

Elle hochait la tête avec un sourire triste et je grimaçais.

- Je ne voulais pas t'agacer avec mes problèmes de couple. Tu as en a déjà beaucoup, alors … C'est pour ça que je ne t'ais pas appelé, hier.

Son sourire devenait plus tendre.

- Je sais, murmurait-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et file !

Je m'exécutais sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivais au poste, mon père bavardait tranquillement avec Robin. Je forçais un sourire et m'approchais d'eux le plus naturellement possible.

- Hey ! Je suis désolée d'arriver si tard.

- Aucun problème, répondait mon père avec son sourire chaleureux. Tu vas mieux qu'hier ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien.

- Si ! C'est juste que … Henry était malade alors j'ai tenu à aller le voir malgré le désaccord de Régina qui déclarait avoir nullement besoin de moi.

Les deux hommes souriaient et je retenais un soupire de soulagement. Le mensonge semblait fonctionner.

- Comment va-t-elle ?, demandait faiblement Robin.

Sans pouvoir me retenir, je lui lançais un regard noir et avançais jusqu'à mon bureau sans lui répondre.

Je soupirais en remarquant tout les dossiers que je devais encore trier.

- Bon courage, Emma, s'exclamait mon père. Moi, j'ai fini ma journée. Je vous laisse tout les deux.

On acquiesçait et il sortait rapidement.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, nous étions tout les deux plongés dans des dossiers lorsque le bruit crissant des tallons claquant sur le sol résonnait entre les murs. Nous relevions en même temps la tête et Régina faisait son apparition avec un sourire plus large qu'elle n'en avait jamais fait.

Je baissais la tête, l'image d'elle en sous-vêtement apparaissant en flash dans ma tête.

Robin, lui, la dévisageait, sourcils froncés.

- Régina ?

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais la voir portait un regard glacial sur lui.

- Monsieur Hood.

Il souriait faiblement et elle détournait le regard pour le poser sur moi. Depuis qu'il avait choisi Marianne plutôt qu'elle, elle le haïssait plus qu'elle ne l'avait aimé.

- Miss Swan. Vous avez terminée les dossiers que je vous ais donné lundi dernier ?

- Euh … presque.

Je la voyais s'approcher de moi mais je refusais toujours de lever les yeux sur elle.

- Vous semblez mal en point.

Je ne répondais pas et j'étais certaine qu'elle arborait son sourire moqueur.

- Vous étiez plus bavarde, hier, murmurait-elle.

Enfin, je relevais la tête et encrais mon regard dans le sien. Se moquait-elle de moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Je disais que

- Non, j'ai entendu, la coupais-je. C'est juste que … Hum … Je … Comment va Henry ?

Elle arquait un sourcil, et lorsque je me rappelais avoir essayé de le faire la veille j'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains, rouge de honte.

- Bien, répondait-elle avec hésitation.

Elle se tournait de façon à voir Robin en même temps.

- Réunion demain matin à dix heures. Ne soyez pas en retard, ça changerait.

Nous acquiescions difficilement et elle s'apprêtait à partir mais elle s'arrêtait devant l'ancien voleur.

- Vous direz bonjour à Marianne.

Sur cette phrase prononcée avec amertume, elle sortait, laissant derrière elle une ambiance _très_ tendue.

* * *

Le soir même, je passais prendre Henry avant de l'emmener à l'appartement où était toujours Belle. Avant d'entrer, il me retenait par le poignet.

- Je dois me comporter comment, avec elle ? Je veux dire … Je ne sais jamais si je dois lui parler de Rumple ou non. Et comme il est la seule chose que je connais d'elle …

Je souriais tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin. Elle apprécie ton innocence.

Il me fusillait du regard, m'en voulant certainement de ne pas beaucoup l'aider. Je passais alors une main dans ses cheveux.

- Mais si tu pouvais éviter de lui parler de lui, rajoutais-je, je pense qu'elle préfèrerait. Tu n'as qu'à lui parler de livre.

Il souriait et nous entrions pour trouver une Belle devant la télé, une tasse de café dans les mains. Elle relevait les yeux vers nous avec un petit sourire et si j'en croyais ses yeux légèrement rougis, son après-midi ne s'était pas très bien passé.

- Hum … Bonjour, Belle.

Elle souriait à mon fils.

- Bonjour, Henry. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Excellente !

Son large sourire s'évaporait petit à petit, se sentant certainement coupable de son bonheur alors que mon amie était triste. Pour le rassurer, elle lui faisait un sourire forcé.

- Tant mieux, alors.

J'entendais un cri sortir de la télé et je grimaçais en découvrant le film qu'elle visionnait.

- Titanic ? Sérieusement ?

Elle soupirait.

- Je suis tombée sur une série bien mais j'ai préférer changer de chaîne en constatant qu'il s'agissait en fait de l'histoire de la Belle et la Bête arranger pour plaire aux adolescentes.

Je m'installais à côté d'elle dans un long soupire.

- Ouais. Je connais cette série. Et elle est beaucoup moins … « Belle » que toi.

Elle riait légèrement et je me sentais soulager.

- J'ai des devoirs, déclarait soudainement Henry, se sentant certainement très gêné.

On acquiesçait alors qu'il montait dans sa chambre et Belle le suivait des yeux avec un sourire crispé.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

J'haussais les épaules.

- Au moins, il va faire ses devoirs. Ça m'évitera d'être convoqué dans son lycée et de subir les reproches de Régina.

Elle posait alors son regard bleu sur moi, cherchant si je voulais en parler ou non. Je posais lourdement ma tête contre le dossier du canapé et gardais les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

- Elle est venue au poste, aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ? Et c'était comment ?

- En même temps pareil et différent. Elle a fait son habituel regard noir à Robin et s'est dirigée vers moi pour me demander des dossiers. Et là … Elle a fait une réflexion sur le fait que je parlais plus hier qu'aujourd'hui et elle semblait amusée du fait que j'étais mal à l'aise. Et après avoir annoncé la réunion de demain, elle a de nouveau tué Robin du regard en passant ses salutations à sa femme.

Elle ne répondait pas, et je tournais alors les yeux vers elle qui me dévisageais, en pleine réflexion.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre Régina, avouait-elle finalement. Je ne te cache pas que je suis encore très rancunière du fait qu'elle m'ait enfermée pendant vingt-huit ans dans une cellule mais … en même temps, je ressens de la peine pour elle. Pour son passé. Pour tous ses malheurs. Et elle se cache toujours derrière son masque. C'est très dur de comprendre ce qu'elle ressent au fond d'elle. Un jour, Ruby m'a dit qu'il fut un temps où seule ta mère y parvenait. Désormais … Je crois que Mary-Margareth en est autant incapable que moi. Mais il y a Henry. Et peut-être même toi.

Je grimaçais.

- Oh non. Crois-moi, il y a des fois où je meurs d'envie de lui arracher son faux sourire pour qu'elle puisse dévoiler ce qu'elle ressent et que ce soit bien plus facile.

- Oui. Mais au moins, tu sais quand son sourire est faux.

J'haussais les épaules.

- Peut-être …

Je regardais l'écran de la télé quelques instants, observant le générique défiler, puis je tournais la tête vers elle avec un petit soupire. Elle avait le nez plongée dans sa tasse.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Elle relevait les yeux vers moi avec un fin sourire.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

Je ne répondais pas. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, une sorte de guerre régnait entre Rumple et elle. On ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle n'en parlait pas. Je supposais que c'était à cause d'une manigance du sorcier que Belle avait découvert. Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Malgré tout, l'amour qui les unissait ne lui permettait pas de le trahir.

Au fond, je me demandais si c'était si bien que ça, l'Amour Véritable. Etre dépendante de quelqu'un. Avoir toujours cette peur de perdre cette personne. C'était ce que je ressentais pour Henry. Mais parfois, lorsque je voyais l'étincelle douloureuse dans les yeux de Belle, j'avais cette impression que c'était différent. Plus … triste et génial en même temps. Mes parents le décrivaient comme extraordinaire, disaient avoir beaucoup de chance de connaître cette rare Magie. Belle disait que c'était beau. Mais en même temps difficile. Ruby disait que c'était super. Jusqu'à ce qu'on perdre notre moitié … Peut-être que si un jour j'étais sous l'emprise du Véritable Amour, peut-être que je comprendrais ? Cette horreur que vivait Régina depuis longtemps.

- Emma ?

Je tournais de nouveau les yeux vers Belle qui serrait légèrement ma main.

- Tout Amour n'est pas que noirceur.

J'acquiesçais et elle me souriait de nouveau.

- Alors … Killian a-t-il essayé de te contacter ?

J'affichais une moue déçue.

- Il semblerait qu'il se fiche pas mal de la fin de notre relation.

- Peut-être qu'il a peur ?

J'haussais les épaules.

- Pourquoi ? Je fais peur, vraiment ?

- Emma … Tu peux te lever demain matin et décidais d'emmener Henry avec toi à New York. Ou ailleurs. Ce serait quelque chose de logique pour toi. Tu serais capable de partir sans dire au revoir. Tu as été habitué toute ta vie à être seule et désormais, il est dur pour toi de penser d'abord au mal que tu ferais en partant. Fuir, c'est ce que tu as toujours fait. Tes parents sont sans arrêt inquiets. Parce que tu ne leurs fais pas énormément preuve d'affection. Et que tu as déjà mentionné de partir. Plus d'une fois. Ton petit frère … tu le trouve mignon et attachant mais jamais tu n'oserais le prendre dans tes bras. Parce que toi aussi tu as peur. Tu as peur de t'attacher. Tu aimes être dépendante de personne. Et, certes, tu as été jusqu'à Neverland pour sauver Henry, je sais que parfois, il a peur, lui aussi.

Je baissais la tête, honteuse.

- Je n'aime pas montrer mes sentiments …, murmurais-je.

- Je sais. On le sait tous. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être terrifiés.

J'acquiesçais.

- Merci de me l'avoir dit, Belle. Je crois … Je crois que demain je vais aller rendre une petite visite à mes parents.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Excellente idée.

Et nous échangions un sourire avant de reporter notre attention sur un nouveau film qui commençait.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aimais beaucoup Belle. Elle était capable de me faire réaliser certaines choses que j'aurais trouvées ridicules dites par d'autres.

- Mais évite de leur dire que tu as passé la nuit avec Régina. Ils doivent certainement eux aussi s'êtes rendus compte que tu es totalement accro à elle, mais quand même …

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes. Ok … Elle disait tout de même des choses ridicules, parfois. Ruby déteignait bien trop sur elle …

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu, faite le moi savoir ;)_

_La suite devrait arrivée assez rapidement mais je ne préfère pas donner de date, de peur de ne pouvoir m'y tenir (Surtout maintenant que mon ordi marche une fois sur trente) _

_Bref ... Ce chapitre est assez court mais le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Régina (Comme pour "Des Séparations Douloureuses"), on verra la soirée qu'elle a passé avec Emma de **son **point de vue et on découvrira de nouvelles choses ;)_

_Enfin ... Sauf si vous ne voulez pas de suite, je comprendrais :3_

_Allez, à bientôt, j'espère :)_


	2. Des Vérités Avouées

_Coucou Tout le Monde :D_

_Je suis de retour avec le chapitre deux ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira_

_Je vous remercie pour vos Reviews et les followers, ça fait plaisir :)_

_Comme vous le savez déjà, l'univers de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartient pas, tout comme les personnes cités dans cette fanfiction._

_Ceci est un femslash, mais vous vous en doutez puisque c'est un SwanQueen ;D_

_Bref, Bonne Lecture :)_

* * *

_**Des Vérités Avouées** pour Régina Mills :_

Après avoir quitté le poste du Shérif, je retournais rapidement dans mon bureau avec un long soupire. Je demandais à Emily de ne me dérangeait en aucun cas et je me laissais tomber dans mon large fauteuil. Je balançais ma tête en arrière et fermais les yeux. J'avais fais une grave erreur.

Tout avait commencé par une simple phrase stupide prononcé par Kathryn.

_« Régina ! Tu devrais te détendre, un peu._

_Je fronçais les sourcils en relevant la tête vers mon amie, debout devant mon bureau._

_- Pardon ?_

_Tink, à côté, soupirait._

_- Kathryn a raison. Tu ne quitte jamais ce bureau, c'est ridicule._

_- C'est faux ! Je m'occupe très bien d'Henry. Je ne suis pas exclusivement concentrée sur mon travail._

_Elles échangeaient un regard et j'enlevais mes lunettes avec une grande inspiration._

_- Je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais c'est faux. Je vais très bien. Si je passe beaucoup de temps ici c'est parce qu'il le faut. Savez-vous combien de temps cette ville n'a pas eu de Maire ? Et les trois Shérifs que je dois payer alors qu'ils ne sont bons à rien !_

_À cette phrase, Tink souriait légèrement alors que Kathryn haussait les sourcils._

_- Tu vois ?,__ s'exclamait-elle. __Tu reviens toujours sur lui. Le shérif. Et d'ailleurs … C'est plutôt Robin ou Emma qui t'agacent ? Parce que nous, on s'y perd !_

_- Tout les deux ! Pendant que Robin se pavane dans les bras de sa belle, Miss Swan n'arrête pas de tenter de s'excuser ! Et ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi fait-elle ça ?_

_Encore une fois, elles échangeaient un regard incertain. Puis, Tink s'approchait un peu plus près de mon bureau._

_- Régina … Emma s'en veut énormément parce qu'elle t'apprécie et que toi, tu lui reproches sans arrêt son erreur sans jamais prendre la peine de l'écouter._

_- Pourquoi je le ferais ?_

_- Parce qu'elle t'a accordé une seconde chance et par conséquent, tu devrais lui en accorder une aussi. Et également parce qu'on sait toute les trois que tu utilise ce fait uniquement pour la maintenir loin de toi de peur de craquer._

_Je soupirais._

_- Pourquoi on parle d'elle ?_

_Kathryn détournait les yeux, gênée alors que Tink affichait un large sourire._

_- Ce soir, Kathryn garde Henry. Nous, on va s'amuser._

_- Je n'ais pas la tête à ça._

_Kathryn s'approchait à son tour._

_- Tu répète qu'on ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour toi. Alors prouve-le ! Laisse-moi m'occuper d'Henry pour la nuit pendant que tu vas … Au Rabbit Hole !_

_J'écarquillais les yeux._

_- Je ne mettrais pas un pied là-bas !_

_- Tu es sûre ?, s'exclamait la fée verte. Parce qu'on pourrait en conclure de mauvaise chose. On pourrait appeler un ami … Tu sais ? Cricket. Il serait surement ravi de parler avec toi._

_Je les fusillais du regard._

_- Juste pour ce soir !_

_Elles arboraient alors un large sourire et je commençais déjà à regretter cette décision._

_ Le soir même, alors que Tink s'apprêtait à rentrer dans ce pub stupide, je la retenais par le bras._

_- Tu reste avec moi !_

_- Bien sûr, Régina. Je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle._

_- Promis ?_

_- Promis._

_Avec un petit sourire rassurant, nous entrions enfin et j'étais aussitôt perdue à cause de la musique inhumainement forte et de toutes ses personnes qui se déhanchaient les unes aux autres._

_Je repérais le pirate dont Miss Swan s'était entichée et je me tournais vers Tink qui me lançait un clin d'œil._

_- Désolée, ma promesse est autorisée à être remise en question s'il est là,__ criait-elle._

_Je n'avais pas le temps de répondre que déjà, elle s'approchait de lui. Je roulais des yeux. Il était en couple avec Miss Swan, elle n'avait aucune chance._

_Plus loin, j'apercevais Ruby Lucas se déchainait autour de plusieurs hommes avant de se retirait avec l'un d'eux._

_Je n'aimais pas spécialement danser. Encore moins dans ce genre d'endroit. Je décidais donc de me diriger vers le bar, j'en avais bien besoin._

_Je remarquais alors une Miss Swan aux yeux minuscule et au visage légèrement plus rouge qu'habituellement. Elle buvait son verre d'une traite et je décidais de m'approcher._

_- Et bien, Miss Swan, vous avez une sacrée descente._

_Je voyais un sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres et elle se tournait vers moi avec difficulté. _

_- Madame le Maire ! Quelle surprise ! Vous savez vous amuser ?_

_Sa voix était quelque peu … pâteuse. Elle semblait avoir du mal à articuler._

_- Certainement plus que vous._

_Ses sourcils s'haussaient._

_- Sans blague ? Je demande à voir !_

_Je m'approchais un peu plus d'elle et sentait l'odeur forte de l'alcool qu'elle dégageait._

_- Vous êtes ivre__, __déclarais-je sèchement._

_- Et vous, très jolie._

_Sans que je ne puisse le retenir, un ricanement moqueur sortait de ma bouche._

_- J'espère que demain vous vous souviendrez avoir dit ça._

_Elle souriait mais ne répondait pas. Elle n'avait sans doute rien compris. Je balayais la salle du regard, surprise qu'aucun de ses amis ne l'aident à rester debout._

_- Alors vous êtes seule ?_

_Elle tournait la tête vers la piste avant de reposer les yeux sur moi – non sans un vertige._

_- Apparemment !_

_Je regardais alors Tink rire avec Jones._

_- Je suis surprise de ne pas vous voir avec votre pirate._

_Elle fronçait les sourcils pendant de longues minutes avant de plisser les yeux._

_- Vous me trouvez comment ?_

_J'arquais un sourcil, surprise par cette question. Elle tentait alors de faire pareil mais ses sourcils passaient du froncement au haussement et ses lèvres se tordaient en de drôle de grimace. Je riais alors devant cette stupidité._

_- Ridicule, je dirais._

_Elle tentait de roulait des yeux, mais ne parvenait qu'à les agiter._

_- Mais non ! Physiquement !_

_- Oh …_

_Je la détaillais de la tête aux pieds. Malgré son style vestimentaire peu classe, Emma Swan était une très belle femme. Les traits de son visage étaient séduisant, tout comme son corps parfait. Je la savais musclée et je devais bien l'avouer, je trouvais ça plutôt … sexy._

_Surprise par mes propres pensées, je rougissais brusquement avant de secouer la tête, morte de honte._

_Je me rassurais en me disant qu'elle ne se souviendrait de toute façon de rien le lendemain._

_- Vous avez des allures … garçonnes._

_- Alors c'est pour ça …,__déclarait-elle d'un air rêveur._

_Ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, je m'approchais d'elle et décidais finalement de m'assoir à côté._

_- Pardon ?_

_Elle tentait de sourire._

_- C'est pour ça que Killian préfère la petite sirène._

_- Qui ?_

_- La copine à Polochon._

_Je la dévisageais. Combien de verre avait-elle bu ?_

_- Polochon ? Excusez-moi, Miss Swan, je ne comprends vraiment rien._

_- Bah le poisson jaune et bleu ! Polochon ! Vous n'avez jamais regardé de dessin animé ou quoi ?_

_Je levais les yeux au ciel avec un long soupire. Naturellement, j'avais le DVD chez moi. Henry adorait étant petit._

_- D'accord … Vous parlez d'Ariel._

_- C'est ça !_

_Elle approchait sa main et effleurait ma joue. Je ressentais alors un long frisson._

_- Vous me comprenez vraiment bien !_

_- Oui … Mais c'est tout de même plus facile quand vous êtes sobre._

_Elle fronçait les sourcils et je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle ait entendu ma réponse._

_- Dites … Est-ce que vous voulez encore me tuer ?_

_Je soupirais. Bien sûr, il fallait que même ivre, elle me parle de son erreur._

_- Je suis passée à autre chose. Robin n'était pas pour moi._

_Je me décidais à lui répondre sincèrement. Après tout, le lendemain, elle penserait avoir halluciné. __Cela dit, j'étais bien surprise qu'elle rit fortement._

_- C'était un voleur !_

_- Oui. Et Jones, un pirate._

_Elle plissait les lèvres et dans ses yeux rouges, je pouvais apercevoir de la tristesse._

_- On n'attire que les méchants._

_Sa voix semblait beaucoup moins joyeuse, soudainement. Je me demandais alors si c'était pour cela qu'elle était dans ce bar. Oublier sa tristesse._

_- Hum … Et bien, selon mon titre, je fais aussi partie des méchants, alors …_

_Elle pouffait en balançant sa main en arrière. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Parce qu'en vérité, elle se prenait sa main dans la tête mais n'en faisait aucun cas._

_- Mais ça c'était avant ! Moi avant, j'étais une anaqu – une nanaqur – non, une ar-na-queuse ! Je faisais croire aux marchands que j'étais enceinte et pendant ce temps là, Neal volait plein de choses !_

_- Wow ! Henry a vraiment des parents … brillants._

_- Bah ! Il vous a vous ! Vous remontez largement le niveau._

_Plutôt que de lui montrer ma surprise, je décidais d'affichait un sourire malicieux._

_- Attention, Miss Swan, deux compliments en peu de temps, ça va devenir gênant._

_- Pff ! De toute façon, c'est toujours gênant entre nous, alors …_

_J'arquais un sourcil et étais à la fois soulagée et déçue de constater que cette fois, elle ne tentait pas de m'imiter._

_- Vous trouvez ?_

_- Pas vous ?_

_Je souriais légèrement. Bien sûr que si …_

_- Je devrais discuter plus souvent avec vous lorsque vous êtes ivre._

_- Vous me trouvez plus intéressante ?_

_Je la dévisageais durant de longues minutes. Je repensais à beaucoup de chose. Comme aux nombres de fois où elle m'avait sauvé la vie. Et puis, mes yeux se posaient vers Tink qui partageait une danse assez torride avec le pirate. Alors, prise d'un désir encore nouveau, je m'approchais sensuellement d'elle._

_- Vous l'êtes toujours, _Shérif Swan_ …,__susurrais-je dans son oreille._

_Je pouvais la voir frissonner et elle se reculait légèrement._

_- Oh la ! Ce n'est pas bien !_

_- De quoi ?_

_- Je suis saoul ! Si vous m'allumez, je ne contrôlerais plus rien !_

_J'haussais les sourcils, satisfaite par cette réponse._

_- Vous allumez ?_

_- Hm hm._

_- C'est prétentieux de votre part de croire que c'est ce que je fais._

_- Oh mais je crois que vous ne le faites pas volontairement,__chuchotait-elle.__C'est excitant !_

_En l'entendant prononcer ces mots, je ressentais des picotements dans le ventre que je n'avais plus senti depuis bien trop longtemps._

_Je me mordillais la lèvre, sachant que j'obtiendrais bientôt ce que je voulais._

_- Vous n'avez pas un peu trop chaud, ici, Miss Swan ?_

_- Si. Mais c'est à cause de vous. Comme d'hab'._

_Je tiquais au « Comme d'hab' ». Etait-il possible qu'elle ait des vus sur moi depuis un moment ? Cette idée augmentait ma chaleur corporelle et sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, je l'embrassais sur la joue._

_- Je vous attends dehors__, murmurais-je d'une vois rauque. »_

En me rappelant ça, j'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains, honteuse. Comment avais-je pu ? Elle était la mère d'Henry, tout de même. Même si on n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout … C'était vraiment … horrible de notre part. Mon flash-back s'arrêtait lorsque j'entendais le grincement de la porte. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je soupirais.

- J'ai demandé à Emily de ne faire entrer personne.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, j'ouvrais les yeux pour voir Tink, devant moi. Evidemment … Il n'y avait qu'elle qui arrivait à corrompre ma secrétaire.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder.

- Ouais, tu es tellement débordée que tu trouve le temps de dormir.

Je lâchais un soupire agacé.

- Je ne dormais pas, je réfléchissais.

- À ta soirée ? Kathryn m'a raconté …

Je roulais des yeux et elle s'installait sur un fauteuil face à moi. Elle s'apprêtait à parler mais je levais ma main pour la stopper.

- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je tiens à te rappeler que si tu ne m'avais pas lâchement abandonné pour ton pirate, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Elle baissait la tête, honteuse.

- Je suis désolée pour ça …

- Trop tard.

Elle relevait les yeux vers moi avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Alors, ça t'a plu ?

J'écarquillais les yeux, surprise.

- Pardon ? On parle de Miss Swan, là !

- Bin justement !

Elle se penchait en avant.

- Elle a prit son pied ou pas ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'imagine qu'elle n'est pas une menace vis-à-vis de Killian.

Je la dévisageais, outrée et elle lâchait un ricanement moqueur.

- Je te taquine, Régina.

Dépourvue d'une stupidité nouvelle, je lui lançais mon crayon à la figure et elle l'évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec un petit rire.

- Excuse-moi mais c'est vraiment très drôle ! Toi et Emma c'est … Cool ! Henry adorerait !

- Et bien désolée de te faire descendre de ton petit nuage mais il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera rien entre elle et moi.

- Vraiment ? Parce que selon Kathryn, le baiser qu'elle a surpris paraissait assez passionnel. Sans oubliez que vous l'avez allongée dans _ton_ lit.

Je baissais les yeux, le rouge aux joues, et je l'entendais encore rire.

- C'est fantastique ! Tu crois qu'elle s'en souvient ?

- Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, toi, Kathryn et même certainement Miss Swan, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble.

Elle affichait une moue déçue.

- Dommage.

- Je rêve ! Tink ! Ça aurait été une catastrophe ! Déjà que …

Elle plissait les yeux.

- Déjà que quoi ?

Je soupirais.

- Ok … Je vais tout te raconter …

_« Au volant de ma voiture, je m'apprêtais à m'arrêter devant son appartement mais elle posait une main sur ma cuisse._

_- J'aimerais bien souhaiter bonne nuit à notre fils._

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le voir dans cet état._

_- De toute façon, il dort !_

_Je soupirais. _

_- Miss Swan, ce n'est_

_Je m'arrêtais de parler en sentant ses doigts remontaient dangereusement le long de ma cuisse._

_- S'il vous plait … 'Gina …_

_Je quittais des yeux la route durant quelques secondes pour la voir me supplier de ses yeux humide._

_- Je … Rah !_

_Je décidais finalement de poursuivre jusqu'au manoir. Ce qui semblait la réjouir au plus haut point._

_- Vous êtes sexy quand vous êtes énervée__, déclarait-elle avant de sortir de la voiture et de chuter par terre._

_Je roulais des yeux et sortais à mon tour pour l'aider à se relever. __Je la faisais rentrer en silence et nous montions les escaliers avec difficultés. Une fois arrivée devant la chambre de mon fils, plutôt que de l'ouvrir, elle me poussait contre le mur avec une force plutôt surprenante et elle m'embrassait fougueusement. __Son haleine sentait fortement l'alcool et de ce fait je l'éloignais._

_- Miss Swan … Reprenez-vous._

_Elle posait ses mains sur ma taille et détachait avec difficulté les premiers boutons de ma chemise. Je frissonnais au contact de ses doigts sur ma peau et je me décidais à lui enlever son immonde veste rouge que je balançais quelque part dans le couloir tout en l'embrassant._

_Cependant, un raclement de gorge nous séparait et alors que la belle blonde manquait de tomber, Kathryn m'aidait à la rattraper._

_- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais__?__, chuchotait-elle._

_- Je ne voulais pas la laisser dans cet état là, seule dans un bar. Si tu aurais vu tout les pervers qui la dévoraient du regard !_

_- Oui. Ils auraient profité d'elle. Tout comme tu le fais actuellement._

_J'écarquillais les yeux._

_- Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas …_

_Le shérif lâchait une sorte de grognement et d'un commun accord, Kathryn et moi décidions de l'emmener dans la chambre la plus proche. La mienne._

_- Je m'occupe d'elle__, murmurais-je une fois qu'on l'avait allongée._

_- Vraiment ? Et de quelle façon ?_

_Je fusillais du regard mon amie qui secouait la tête._

_- Quand on t'a proposé de t'amuser un peu, ça ne voulait pas dire avec la mère de ton fils complètement ivre qui va te détester pour l'avoir laissé te sauter dessus !_

_Je soupirais._

_- Je sais … C'est bon, ce n'était qu'un baiser. Ça n'ira pas plus loin, rassure toi. Tu peux rentrer, merci d'avoir garder Henry._

_Elle acquiesçait et sortait rapidement._

_Je me laissais tomber à côté de la belle blonde avant de me relevais pour me changer et alors que je laissais ma jupe tomber au sol et que je détachais ma chemise, j'entendais un gémissement. Je me retournais pour voir Miss Swan, appuyée sur ses deux coudes et ses yeux m'examinant avec envie. __Je roulais des yeux et enfilais rapidement une nuisette._

_- Vous feriez mieux d'enlever vos affreuses chaussures. Je ne vais pas beaucoup aimer que vous dormiez dans mon lit avec._

_Elle riait en se relaissant tomber et avec un long soupire, je me décidais à le faire à sa place. Mais une fois ses chaussures retiraient, elle se redressait et m'attrapait par la taille, me faisant tomber sur elle. Ainsi, elle roulait pour être au-dessus et couvait mon cou de baiser._

_- Miss Swan …, murmurais-je d'une voix qui se voulait contrôler. Stop !_

_- Vous adorez, chuchotait-elle, me provocant un frisson._

_À cette réaction, elle détachait son pantalon avec une main et se servait de son autre bras pour me maintenir allongée. Elle balançait son jeans quelque part dans la chambre et s'installait sur mes hanches, ses jambes de chaque côté de moi. Elle retirait son débardeur noir pour dévoiler un soutien-gorge blanc qu'elle retirait rapidement à ma plus grande surprise. Elle n'arrivait pas à tenir debout mais elle était capable de me maintenir sous elle tout en se déshabillant ? _

_Durant quelques secondes, j'étais attirée par sa poitrine assez généreuse. À mon plus grand malheur – ou bonheur, je ne savais pas vraiment – elle le remarquait puisqu'elle attrapait l'une de mes mains qu'elle posait sur son sein._

_- Emma__, grognais-je.__ Lâche-moi._

_Ma voix était faible et peu convaincante. Je décidais de m'agiter pour pouvoir m'échapper mais c'était l'effet inverse qui se produisait si j'en croyais le gémissement qu'elle lâchait._

- '_Gina, __susurrait-elle._

_Avec son autre main, elle relevait ma nuisette sans lâcher ma main sur son sein._

_- Emma !, __criais-je__. Ça suffit !_

_Elle ravalait un rire moqueur et se laissait tomber à côté de moi._

_- Je vous ais fais crier._

_Je soupirais et me redressait, craignant qu'elle ne recommence. Cela dit, je constatais qu'elle dormait déjà et je la recouvrais de draps._

_Je me couchais avec effroi. Puisque je savais que si j'avais vraiment voulu qu'elle arrête, j'aurais pu utiliser ma magie … _»

Devant moi, Tinkerbell écarquillait les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Je roulais des yeux devant cette réaction.

- Tu vas gober les mouches.

- Régina !, s'écriait-elle. Emma en pince pour toi !

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

- Elle a pratiquement essayé de me violer !

- Mais non ! Elle était ivre, c'est tout !

- Justement. Elle était ivre. Donc, inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle secouait la tête.

- Elle n'aurait pas fait ça si vous l'aviez emmené dans le lit de Kathryn. J'en mets mes ailes à couper.

Je soupirais.

- Ça t'arrangerait si c'était le cas. D'ailleurs … Si tu utilises cette histoire pour convaincre ton pirate de la lâcher, je ne te le pardonnerais pas !

- Du calme, répondait-elle aussitôt, les mains levées. De toute façon, ils ne sont plus ensemble.

Je plissais les yeux, soudainement intéressée.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Je tentais d'ignorer son sourire amusé avant qu'elle ne me réponde.

- Il la trompé avec Ariel.

- Oh, c'est vrai. Elle m'en a parlé hier. Mais je n'étais pas certaine de ce qu'elle disait … En tout cas, c'est un monstre ! Comment peux-tu éprouver des sentiments pour ce … cet … ce …

Elle roulait des yeux avant de se lever.

- Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse. Je te ferais dire que ça te laisse la voie libre pour séduire ta blonde sexy.

Je la fusillais du regard et elle s'approchait de moi.

- Jamais, grognais-je. Elle est la mère d'Henry.

- Oui. Toi aussi. Ça devrait être un élément qui te pousse à agir.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Tink. Admettons que mes … _sentiments_ soient partagés. Elle est impulsive, caractérielle, grossière et tout un tas d'autre chose que je pourrais lui reprocher ! Notre relation ne pourrait pas durer plus de trois jours.

Elle serait les bras contre sa poitrine et me fusillait du regard.

- Alors c'est tout ? Tu es lâche à ce point ?

Je me levais pour encrer mes yeux aux siens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Elle pense certainement que j'ai abusé d'elle. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je veux dire … ce que je pense ressentir pour elle. C'est rien. Ça passera.

Elle ravalait un rire, mi-moqueur mi-amer.

- Ça ne passera pas. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- On disait la même chose pour Robin. Et regarde ? Je ne pense même plus à lui.

- Ne compare pas Emma à Robin.

Je fermais brièvement les yeux.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle baissait la tête en relevant lentement les yeux.

- Et si je m'étais trompée sur l'identité de ton Véritable Amour ?

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes. Parce que je ne pouvais le nier, j'y avais aussi pensé. Et comme la Magie aimait l'ironie, ça aurait été plausible. La fille de Blanche et son Prince. La mère de mon fils. Celle dont tout est censé nous pousser à nous détester. Tout comme Belle et Rumple. Elle était sa prisonnière. Elle aurait dû le haïr. Même l'Amour entre Blanche et Charmant n'auraient dû être possible, lui étant promis à une autre et elle étant une fugitive.

Tink inspirait fortement.

- Il y a très longtemps, j'ai fais un pacte avec Rumplestilskin. Avant d'atterrir à Neverland.

J'écarquillais les yeux, abasourdie.

- Quel était-il ?

Ses yeux se fermaient.

- Je retrouvais mes pouvoirs si j'annulais l'un de mes sorts.

- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le dire ?!, m'écriais-je.

- Non ! Je pensais vraiment que le deal était annulé ! Je n'ais pas retrouvé mes pouvoirs !

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne savais juste plus comment les utiliser !

Le ton montait de plus en plus et je n'aurais pas été étonnée de voir Emily déboulait pour me demander si tout allait bien. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Elle était trop intimidée par Tink. J'ignorais pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

- Pardonne-moi !, criait la blonde. Mais sur tous les sorts que j'ai faits ! Avec toutes les personnes que j'ai aidées, comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il annulerait celui-ci ? C'était inutile, tu ne comptais même pas le revoir ! Je … Je ne savais pas quel sort j'annulais. Je sais que c'était insensé mais en attendant, avec Emma, je sais que c'est vrai !

- C'est surtout ridicule.

- Non, c'est faux ! Tu refuses juste de l'admettre parce que ça signifierait bien trop de choses pour toi !

Je la fusillais du regard.

- Et toi, tu dis ça uniquement parce que ça voudrait dire que tu aurais plus de chance avec ce pirate idiot.

Elle croisait ses bras contre sa poitrine tout en posant deux doigts sur ses temps pour réfléchir. Et ce simple geste ne faisait qu'augmentait mon inquiétude. Parce qu'elle ne le faisait que quand la situation était très sérieuse. Et pour Tink, peu de choses l'étaient.

- Régina …, murmurait-elle. Je n'ai pas entièrement retrouvée mes pouvoirs, c'est vrai. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il y a des choses que je sens. Des choses que tu t'entêtes à nier. Depuis qu'on a parlé pour la première fois d'Emma autrement qu'en tant que fille de Blanche, je sens ma magie crépiter en moi. Parce que … Je ne suis pas juste la fée verte. Je suis ta fée protectrice. Comme … ta marraine.

Je secouais négativement la tête et ça avait pour effet de la mettre dans une certaine colère.

- Bordel, Régina ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ça ?! Quand on pensait que c'était Robin, tu faisais tout pour l'éviter ! Pourquoi tu refuses à ce point d'être heureuse ?

Je sentais mes yeux s'humidifiaient et elle se rapprochait de moi pour poser une main sur mon épaule.

- Oh non … Tu penses que tu vas encore en souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais faiblement et elle me serrait dans ses bras.

- Je sais … Emma peut parfois être … compliquée.

- J'ai aimé Daniel et il est mort. J'ai aimé Robin et il m'a abandonné pour une autre.

Elle resserrait encore ses bras contre moi.

- Neal aussi est mort. Et elle faisait confiance à Killian qui n'a pas vraiment hésité à la trompé avec Ariel. Je pense que toute les deux, vous avez beaucoup plus en commun que ce que vous voulez bien admettre.

Je ne répondais pas et après de longues minutes, elle se retirait.

- Je vais au Granny's. Tu viens ?

- Oh … j'ai un peu de travail …

- Il est vingt heures, Régina. On passe prendre un plat chez Granny's et tu rentres. Henry va s'impatienter.

- Il est chez Emma.

Elle souriait légèrement et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rajouter rapidement :

- Swan. Il est chez Miss Emma Swan.

Elle roulait des yeux mais ne rajoutait rien à mon plus grand soulagement.

Et finalement, dix minutes plus tard, je me trouvais dans le restaurant de Storybrooke. Nous nous installions à une table, dans un coin et je m'amusais de voir la tête de la jeune serveuse cachée dans ses bras, étalés sur le comptoir. J'entendais alors le grognement de sa grand-mère et après un soupire et une grimace, la belle brune aux mèches rouges s'approchaient avec son petit calepin.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Ruby, déclarait mon amie. Est-ce que tu sais si

- Si vous servez de bonnes soupes, la coupais-je. Tink est au régime.

Je recevais un regard doublement noir de la fée alors que la serveuse souriait, amusée, comprenant naturellement que la blonde aurait voulu demandez quelque chose qui m'aurait gêné.

- Bien sûr. Même si on en sert rarement. En fait … Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'Emma qui en prend.

J'haussais les sourcils, plus que surprise.

- Miss Swan ? De la soupe ? Elle aime autre chose que ces hamburgers gras et immonde.

Les deux femmes souriaient et en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle comme pour vérifier que la blonde n'était pas là, elle se penchait vers moi.

- Elle ne le fait que lorsqu'il y a Blanche. Comme si elle voulait que sa mère ne sache pas qu'elle aime se goinfrer.

- C'est ridicule. Toute la ville le sait.

Elle riait fortement et finissait par prendre notre commande avant de s'éloignait.

Tink plissait les yeux vers moi.

- Un régime ? Tu penses sérieusement que j'en ais besoin ?

- Tu allais lui demander des nouvelles de Miss Swan.

- Et alors ?

- Elle est son amie !

- Bah oui, justement …

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Elle est forcément au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

- Je croyais que même Emma ne le savait pas ?

- C'est encore pire, elle aura surement dit à ses amies que nous avons couchées ensemble. Et puis … je t'en veux encore !

Elle allait répliquer mais la cloche informant l'arrivée de nouveaux clients teintait et du coin d'œil, j'apercevais une belle chevelure blonde détachée. Elle était avec Henry qui semblait excité à l'idée de venir ici en semaine et la femme de Rumple dont les yeux s'illuminaient lorsque Miss Lucas la serrait dans ses bras. À cette soudaine marque d'affection, Emma croisait les bras contre sa poitrine et tapait du pied en les dévisageaient avec une fausse jalousie. Ses fines lèvres pâles semblaient dire quelques choses puisque les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignaient avec un petit rire. Et je devinais très bien les mots qu'avaient été ceux de la blonde. « _Hey, je suis là, moi aussi !_ » ou « _Ça y est, je suis accompagnée d'une belle brune et on m'oublie._ »

En tout cas, suite à ça, la serveuse l'embrassait avant de remarquer le regard insistant de la bibliothécaire et de se tournait vers la blonde avec un sourire désolé.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle s'excuse de l'avoir abandonné hier, murmurait Tink en se retournant face à moi.

Après avoir réussi à détourner les yeux de la belle blonde qui était encore serrée dans l'un de ses jeans moulant, je dévisageais mon amie, sourcils haussés.

- Bah ouais. Hier, elle était là, elle aussi. Mais elle s'est éclipsée avec une brune. Raiponce, je crois.

- Vraiment ?

- Hm. Emma devait certainement être venue avec elle. Mais heureusement que tu étais là. Qui sait où elle aurait finie, sinon ?

J'haussais les épaules.

- Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que j'aurais dû la laisser là-bas.

Elle me fusillait du regard et ne voulant pas encore débattre sur ce sujet, je levais les mains en symboles de paix.

- Peu importe ! N'en parlons plus !

Elle souriait légèrement.

- On les invites à notre table ?

- Quoi ? Ça ne va pas ?! On reste discrète … Je ne veux pas que

- MAAMAAAAN !

Je roulais des yeux. Pour la discrétion, c'était loupé. Henry traversait le restaurant en moins d'une secondes pour me retrouver.

- Enfin ! Ça fait des heures que j'essaie de te joindre.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il y a un problème ?

Il riait encore avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la blonde qui détournait aussitôt les yeux lorsqu'ils rencontraient les miens.

- Non, murmurait-il. C'est juste qu'Emma est bizarre. Elle et Belle ne parlent qu'en chuchotant et elle semble un peu ailleurs. Oh ! Et il y a aussi le fait que j'ai croisé Robin qui semblait surpris de me voir et il a dit quelque chose comme quoi je me rétablissais vite et Emma a rit nerveusement en me tirant par le bras. C'est vrai qu'elle le fait tout le temps quand on croise Robin parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais … là c'était vraiment bizarre. Mais le pire ça a été quand on est tombée sur mes grands-parents, en chemin. Là, Emma a voulu faire comme si elle ne les avait pas vus mais comme Mary a crié, elle n'allait pas faire croire qu'elle était sourde en plus d'aveugle ! Et tout les deux semblaient inquiets pour moi. Mary-Margareth me disait que je ne devrais pas être debout, qu'il fallait que je prenne soin de moi. Et David m'a demandé si c'était toi qui m'avais obligé à aller en cours et Emma a encore fait son petit rire nerveux en disant que j'allais bien mieux et que c'était mon choix à moi. Que tu n'avais pas vraiment eu ton mot à dire puisque j'avais insisté ou quelque chose comme ça. Et quand je lui ais demandé des explications, elle a juste rougi et Belle s'est un peu moqué d'elle. Bref … Vraiment étrange !

Il avait récité tout ça à une vitesse affolante. Si bien que j'avais beaucoup de mal à tout comprendre.

- Attend, Henry. Ta mère te force à mentir à tes grands-parents ?

Il secouait négativement la tête.

- Là encore, elle m'a tiré par le bras en disant que Ruby nous attendait. Ce qui est faux. Mais j'ai rien dis. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette ses parents à dos à cause de moi. Même s'ils ne sont pas idiots et qu'ils ont très bien dû comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

Je tentais de ne pas le contredire aux mots « ils ne sont pas idiots » et je repensais que le matin même, Emma m'avait également demandé si Henry allait mieux. Devant Robin. Après que je fasse une allusion à la nuit dernière. Peut-être que ça avait un rapport ? Ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose.

En tout cas, avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, Tink se tournait pour demander à la belle blonde de s'approchait. Elle jetait un rapide coup d'œil à ses deux amies qui semblaient en pleine conversation à elles deux et, après un soupire, elle s'approchait. Toujours en évitant mon regard. Elle prenait quand même la peine de sourire à Tink.

- Hey …, saluait-elle. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

Mentir était une seconde nature chez elle ? Bon, il était vrai que j'étais mal placée pour le lui reprocher.

- Vous emmenez Henry au Granny's en semaine ?, déclarais-je.

Enfin, elle tournait ses deux émeraudes vers moi – non sans un léger rougissement – et elle haussait les épaules.

- On n'est pas tous d'excellente cuisinière, grognait-elle.

Je retenais le compliment. Et Tink aussi, si j'en croyais son sourire taquin et son regard en coin.

Henry se tournait vers sa mère avec un regard suppliant et je craignais qu'il ne pose la seule question que je ne voulais pas entendre.

- On peut manger avec elles ?

Je faisais tout mon possible pour garder un sourire poli bien que j'avais envie de tuer mon fils. Le terme « tuer » était un peu fort. Mais j'aurais aimé – au moins – lui faire un regard réprobateur. Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas compris. Peut-être aurait-il pensé que je ne voulais pas de lui ?

- Euh … bah … c'est … hum … quoi ?

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

- Très éloquent, Swan.

Elle me fusillait du regard et je sentais un léger fourmillement dans mon ventre en constatant que certaine chose pourrait rester comme avant.

- Si tu veux, je vais aller retrouver Belle et Ruby.

Elle commençait à s'éloigner mais Henry la retenait par le bras. Sérieusement, Henry ? Ne l'oblige pas !

- Je … Tu ne veux pas rester ?

Elle allait sûrement craquer au regard suppliant de notre fils. Mais dans le doute, je préférais m'assurer qu'elle accepte. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? J'étais moi-même surprise par ma réaction.

- Henry, m'exclamais-je. Tu ne peux pas obliger ta mère. Si elle n'a pas envie … Ce n'est pas grave.

Et ses deux émeraudes rencontraient la mien. Et je l'entendais presque penser. « Hier, j'en avais pas envie, et tu m'as quand même obligé. » Parce qu'elle devait sans aucun doute croire que j'avais abusé d'elle, la veille.

En tout cas, comprenant que sa présence m'aurait agacé, elle affichait son sourire provocateur.

- Bien sûr, Henry. Je vais le dire aux filles.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, tout comme Tink, et s'installait à côté de la fée, ne laissant à sa mère que le choix de se mettre à côté de moi. Et … le faisait-il exprès ? Parce que l'expression malicieuse qui apparaissait dans ses yeux sonnait vraiment mauvaise pour moi. Si en plus de Tink, Henry s'y mettait, on n'avait pas fini !

* * *

_Voilà Voilà :) J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un Review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé le flash-back trop répétitif par rapport au chapitre précédent :/_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :D_


	3. Un Amour Refoulé

_iHi ! Heureuse de vous revoir :D_

_Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre qui est un peu ... différent ;) J'ai hésité à le laisser comme ça alors ... j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

_Il enchaîne avec la suite direct du chapitre précédent, c'est à dire le moment où Emma s'éloigne de la table de Régina, Tink et Henry pour dire à Ruby et Belle qu'elle mange avec eux trois ;) (Je précise juste au cas où vous auriez oublier, ça fait une semaine quand même x) )_

_Bref ... Agréable Lecture, Adorables Lecteurs ;)_

* * *

_**Un Amour Refoulé** pour Emma Swan :_

Je m'approchais rapidement de Ruby et Belle qui bavardaient tranquillement. La serveuse inclinait la tête en ma direction avec un fin sourire.

- Quoi ? Tu reviens déjà ? Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec la jolie brune ?

Je la fusillais du regard. À quel moment de la journée Belle lui avait raconté ma situation ?

- Je mange avec elle, grognais-je. Profitez-en pour bien parler sur mon dos.

Belle levait les yeux au ciel alors que Ruby souriait d'autant plus.

- On y pensera. Je rajoute deux Hamburgers – frites, sur la commande ?

Je tournais rapidement les yeux vers Régina avant de faire une grimace dans la direction de Ruby.

- Une salade, ça me convient. Ou une soupe, peut-être ?

Elle secouait la tête, autant amusée qu'exaspérée.

- C'est ridicule, intervenait la bibliothécaire.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas très faim, ce soir.

- Tu as _toujours_ faim, me contredisait la serveuse.

- Ok ! Alors mets-moi … hum … un bon steak. Ça ne fait pas trop grosse bouffe, si ? Ni … comment dire … Ça ne fait pas trop … simple ?

Alors que Ruby riait à gorge déployée, Belle tentait de se retenir avec difficulté. Elle posait une main sur mon bras dans un geste encourageant.

- Tout va très bien se passer, Emma. Peu importe ce que tu choisi à manger.

J'acquiesçais vigoureusement avant de jetais un regard noir à la brune aux mèches rouge tout en m'éloignant pour m'installais avec une certaine gêne à côté de Régina sous les regards lointains mais amusés de Belle et Ruby mais également sous celui de Tinkerbell. Je me demandais si elle était au courant de ce que Régina et moi avions fait.

Henry se tournait quelques secondes avant de me dévisageait, sourcils haussés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis qui a autant fait rire Ruby ?

J'haussais les épaules.

- Elle a un humour bien à elle.

J'entendais le presque inaudible rire de la belle brune à ma droite.

- En tout cas j'ai pris notre commande, m'exclamais-je en l'ignorant.

Il acquiesçait et souriait largement pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il encrait son regard à celui de sa mère adoptive.

- Mon prof de Maths a dit que j'étais son meilleur élève !

J'étais plus qu'étonnée de l'apprendre. Il ne m'en avait pas parlé. Et j'étais vraiment mauvaise dans les matières Scientifique. Mon truc à moi, c'était le sport.

- C'est fantastique, Henry. Quand se déroulera la rencontre Parents-Professeurs ? J'aimerais m'y rendre.

Il haussait les épaules.

- Je crois que c'est bientôt. Je te tiendrais au courant.

Puis, il se tournait vers moi.

- Emma, tu viendras, toi aussi ?

Je grimaçais.

- Tu sais … Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de chose.

- Elle a peur que tes professeurs pensent qu'elle est une mauvaise mère, expliquait Régina d'une voix sûre en le regardant avec son sourire infaillible.

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes, surprise. Elle avait raison, certes, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle pouvait le lui dire.

- C'est stupide, répondait Henry et se penchant, cherchant mon regard. Tu es une bonne mère.

Je détournais mes yeux de la splendide brune pour les poser sur notre fils.

- Bien sûr. Je le sais.

Il souriait mais ne rajoutait rien.

À côté de lui, Tink posait son menton dans sa main d'un air désinvolte en me fixant.

- Au fait, Emma, je suis surprise de ne pas te voir avec Killian.

En face, Régina lui lançait un regard réprobateur et j'ignorais pourquoi.

- En effet, je crois qu'il préfère pêcher. Apparemment, il y a de beaux poissons à Storybrooke. Mais ce qu'il attrape le mieux sont les sirènes. Ou _une_ sirène en particulier.

- Emma, murmurait Henry, gêné.

- Quoi ?

Tink souriait de toutes ses dents mais tentait de calmer sa joie lorsque Régina se raclait la gorge avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

- La sirène ?, déclarait finalement la fée. Ariel, c'est ça ?

- Oh Ariel ? L'amie de Polochon ?, intervenait Régina d'une voix bien trop amusée à mon gout.

Tink arquait un sourcil alors qu'Henry inclinait la tête sur le côté, se demandant certainement ce qu'il y a avait de drôle. Je sentais alors le rouge me montait aux joues en me rappelant notre conversation de la veille.

- Hum … Oui, répondais-je d'une petite voix.

Et heureusement pour moi, Ruby arrivait avec une soupe qu'elle plaçait devant Tink qui retenait une grimace tout en bouffant des yeux l'hamburger d'Henry.

Puis, après nous dire que le reste des plats arrivés, Ruby s'éloignait rapidement. Le petit brun regardait sa voisine, puis son assiette et riait moqueusement.

- Une soupe ? Vraiment ? À part Emma qui n'en prend que quand elle déjeune avec Mary-Margareth, personne ne prend de ça.

Je fusillais du regard mon fils alors que les deux amies échangeaient un regard amusé qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

- C'est faux !, me défendais-je inutilement. Tu racontes n'importe quoi …

- Oseriez-vous traité notre fils de menteur, Miss Swan ?

Je roulais des yeux.

- Veuillez acceptez mes excuses, Majesté, répondais-je avec ironie.

Son sourire se faisait plus grand, tout comme celui de Tink.

- Vous êtes pardonnée, répondait-elle finalement.

J'haussais les sourcils.

- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de vous appelez Majesté pour être excusée, je l'aurais fais plus tôt.

Elle arquait un sourcil en inclinant la tête et ses deux iris chocolat rencontraient mes deux émeraudes.

- Pour Robin, je veux dire, murmurais-je.

- J'avais compris.

Sa voix était calme et j'en étais très surprise. Habituellement, lorsque j'abordais le sujet « Robin », elle me fusillait du regard en répliquant une pique bien blessante.

Ruby arrivait en posant une salade composé devant Régina et un steak accompagné d'haricots verts pour moi.

Je relevais les yeux vers mon amie en remarquant les légumes et son sourire se faisait plus moqueur.

- Un problème ?

Je la fusillais du regard.

- Aucun, grognais-je.

Non sans un large sourire et un « Bon Appétit », elle repartait rejoindre Belle.

Après de longues minutes de silence où nous commencions notre repas, Tink s'exclamait :

- Je métrise de mieux en mieux ma magie !

- C'est génial !, s'enthousiasmait Henry.

J'étais satisfaite par ce nouveau sujet qui n'était pas gênant et paraissait même normal. Enfin, normal … On parlait de magie, quand même.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, répondais-je dans un sourire.

- Ouais, Nova et Archie m'aident beaucoup.

- Archie ?, répétais-je, surprise.

- Oui. Il m'aide à croire en moi et en mes capacités. D'ailleurs, reprenait-elle un peu plus tard en fixant Régina, la magie d'une fée n'est pas la seule magie à laquelle il suffit de croire pour l'utiliser …

- Ok … c'était sans aucun doute un sous-entendu si j'en croyais le regard d'avertissement que lui lançait Régina. S'essayait-elle à une nouvelle magie ? Peut-être voulait-elle entièrement métriser la Magie Blanche ? Et elle avait sans doute peur d'en parler à Henry tant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas complètement.

- Elle a raison, déclarait le brun, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué l'échange entre sa mère et son amie. Toutes les magies ont besoin de la foi. C'est Rumple qui me la dit.

Je le fusillais du regard.

- Quand t'a-t-il dit ça ? Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne pas l'approcher.

À côté de moi, j'étais surprise que Régina approuve d'un grave hochement de tête. C'était rare que nous soyons d'accord sur quelque chose concernant notre fils. Même quand ça ne le concernait pas, en fait. _Surtout_ quand ça ne le concernait pas.

- Reste sur tes gardes, Henry. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est ton grand-père qu'il ne te fera aucun mal.

Cette réponse me faisait l'effet d'une douche froide. Bien sûr … Parfois, j'oubliais qu'il était le père de Neal. J'oubliais qu'il faisait partie de cette grande et étrange famille.

En tout cas, Henry se contentait d'hausser les épaules.

- Il n'est plus méchant … Il

- Ça tu n'en sais rien, le coupais-je.

Et tout en prononçant cette phrase, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers Belle. Ils le remarquaient tout les trois et Henry fronçait les sourcils.

- Il m'a dit qu'elle lui en voulait parce qu'il ne lui consacrait pas assez de temps.

Je ravalais un rire amer.

- Ne crois pas tout ce qu'il te dit.

Régina se tendait légèrement.

- Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal dernièrement ?

J'haussais les épaules et Henry me dévisageait.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle est tout le temps à l'appart ?

Je frissonnais en sentant le regard noir de Régina se posait sur moi.

- Vous hébergez les femmes en mal d'amour, Miss Swan ?

Je tournais la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux chocolat qui laissait apparaitre un sentiment noir.

- Euh … Non. Juste mes amies.

Elle acquiesçait et du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir Tink lui prendre la main.

- Comme quand tu autorises Kathryn à dormir chez toi.

Je plissais les yeux et au sourire plus qu'amusé que lui lançait la belle brune, j'avais l'impression de ne rien comprendre.

Et Henry souriait de toutes ses dents.

- D'ailleurs, elle est partie tard. Ou tôt. J'ai cru l'entendre vers trois heures.

Je sentais le rouge me montait aux joues et je baissais rapidement la tête, morte de honte alors que le ricanement de l'ancienne Reine ne faisait qu'augmentait ma gêne.

- J'ai pourtant le souvenir qu'elle soit partie lorsque je suis rentrée.

Je plissais les yeux, me souvenant alors d'un détail.

« _Plutôt que d'entrer dans la chambre d'Henry, je la poussais contre le mur et l'embrasser fougueusement. Cependant, elle s'éloignait rapidement._

_- Miss Swan … Reprenez-vous._

_Ses mots ne faisaient que m'encourager à poursuivre. Je posais mes mains sur sa taille et détachais avec difficulté les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Je la sentais frissonner au contact de mes doigts sur sa peau douce et elle me retirait ma veste rouge qu'elle détestait tant, la balançant quelque part dans le couloir._

_Cependant, un raclement de gorge nous séparait et je manquais de tomber, surprise. Puis, une blonde me rattrapait, aidant Régina à me maintenir debout. Elles échangeaient des mots en chuchotant et je n'entendais rien. Je voyais juste la magnifique brune écarquillait les yeux, comme offensé par ce que lui disait son amie. _

_- Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas …_

_Je décidais d'intervenir pour prendre la défense du Maire mais elles échangeaient un regard, semblant ne pas comprendre et m'emmenaient dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre. Sans doute à cause du lit. Elles m'allongeaient dessus et la belle brune murmurait quelque chose auquel la blonde répondait avec un ton sec. Régina la fusillait du regard et Kathryn secouait la tête._

_- Quand on t'a proposé de t'amuser un peu, ça ne voulait pas dire avec la mère de ton fils complètement ivre qui va te détester pour l'avoir laissé te sauter dessus !_

_La brune soupirait._

_- Je sais … C'est bon, ce n'était qu'un baiser. Ça n'ira pas plus loin, rassure toi. Tu peux rentrer, merci d'avoir garder Henry._

_Elle acquiesçait et sortait rapidement. »_

- Miss Swan ? Tout va bien ?

Je relevais la tête et rencontrais le regard inquiet de la belle brune. C'était moi qui avais initié le baiser ?

- Euh …

Et pourquoi m'avoir rejeté et dire à son amie que nous en resterions là si c'était pour ensuite me sauter dessus ? Elle avait donc si peu de conviction ? Parce que Kathryn avait eu raison, je la détestais, maintenant ! Ou du moins, je lui en voulais. Elle qui était habituellement si responsable s'était laisser entrainer dans mes baisers ? C'était ridicule !

- 'Man ? Ça va ?, déclarait à son tour Henry.

Je posais les yeux sur lui et je m'enfonçais dans mon siège.

- Oui, murmurais-je d'une voix faible.

Et elle posait sa main sur mon bras et je fermais les yeux en inspirant. Elle ne pouvait pas me toucher comme ça ! Faire comme si elle s'inquiétait de moi ! Parce que … c'était … c'était trop ! On avait fait une connerie, toute les deux ! Et si _moi_ j'étais ivre, _elle_ n'avait aucune excuse !

Je rouvrais alors les yeux que j'encrais dans les siens.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Mon ton était à la fois grave et froid. Je pouvais voir Henry s'inquiétait mais Tink le rassurait d'un sourire en coin. Régina, elle, ne me lâchait pas des yeux et acquiesçait lentement.

- Bien sûr. Quand vous voulez.

L'ambiance était plus que tendue. Si je ne la connaissais pas si bien, j'aurais pu confondre sa nervosité cachée pour de la confiance voir même de l'arrogance.

- Bon, intervenait Tink. Sinon … Comment ça se passe pour toi, Emma ? Au boulot, je veux dire.

Je détournais mes yeux de Régina pour les poser sur la blonde.

- Bof. Depuis qu'on est trois je commence à m'ennuyer.

- Et pourtant, ça ne vous empêche pas de n'avoir pas encore rempli les dossiers que je vous ais donné la semaine dernière.

Je souriais légèrement, ravie de constater que malgré la nuit précédente, elle continuait ses petites piques.

- En effet. Rester derrière le bureau, ça ne me plait pas trop. Généralement, c'est David qui s'en charge. Mary-Margareth a trop peur qu'il se blesse en jouant au flic. C'est con, il

- Langage Swan !

Je roulais des yeux.

- C'est _stupide_, il _est_ flic.

Henry fronçait les sourcils.

- Alors Grand-Pa' s'occupe des papiers et toi, tu fais le reste ?

- C'est ça. Et Robin … bah … lui … euh …

- Attention Shérif Swan, si vous insinuez que l'un de vos collègues ne fait pas son travail et que je le paie pour rien, je serais dans l'obligation d'intervenir.

Je lui lançais un sourire moqueur.

- Ouais, comme vous prétendez toujours intervenir la prochaine fois que vous me trouvez endormie sur mon bureau ?

Elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine et arquait un sourcil en inclinant la tête. Un truc de Mills, surement.

- Êtes-vous en train de prétendre que je ne vous _sanctionne_ pas comme je le devrais ?

Je ressentais un léger frisson imperceptible pour toute autre que ma voisine qui arborait un large sourire, fière d'elle.

- Non ..., murmurais-je en détournant les yeux.

Puis, je retournais la tête vers elle.

- Si, en fait ! C'est tout à fait ce que j'insinue.

J'ignorais l'échange de regard et les sourires amusés de Henry et Tink pour me concentré sur le visage parfait de la jolie brune.

- Je vois … Donc … Il est peut-être temps de changer les choses. Rien que la semaine dernière, je vous ais surprise trois fois dans un sommeil lourd, six fois absente, et j'ai pu compter exactement huit retards lors de nos réunion, sachant que c'est exactement le nombre de réunion que nous avons eu.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas humain d'en avoir autant en si peu de temps ! Huit ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Je suis sûre que ce n'est même pas le nombre de rencard qu'à Ruby en dix jours !

Elle me dévisageait, trouvant certainement ridicule ma comparaison mais ne rajoutait rien et je fronçais les sourcils.

- Et d'abord, je n'ai jamais été absente ! Je devais aider les habitants qui avaient des problèmes.

- Naturellement …

- Et puis … je suis sûre que vous n'apportez pas autant d'importance aux travaux de mes collègues ! C'est dégueulasse !

Elle grimaçait. Et j'ignorais si c'était mon choix de mots où leur sens qui la dérangeait.

- Non, voyez vous, juste que vos collègues _eux_, sont irréprochable.

Je ravalais un rire amer et elle souriait.

- À moins que vous ayez certaine choses à m'apprendre ?

Je plissais les yeux.

- Vous essayez de m'utiliser pour virer votre ex ? Très professionnel, Madame le Maire, je suis outrée.

Elle roulait des yeux.

- De telles accusations venant d'un Shérif que se soule dans un bar en sachant qu'il travail tôt le lendemain ? Je ne sais pas si vous êtes la mieux placée pour me parler de professionnalisme, Miss Swan.

Je fermais brièvement les yeux. Ok … je n'aurais pas dû parler de Robin. Mais quand je les ouvrais, elle attendait, toujours son sourcil haussé. Elle voulait que je réplique. Encore. Pour qu'elle puisse continuer notre joute verbale. Notre passe-temps favoris.

- Tous êtres humains à parfois besoin de se laisser aller. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu m'arriver ? Que quelqu'un m'embarque et abuse de moi ?

Silence.

Elle ne répondait pas, gardant ses yeux bien encraient aux miens avant de les détourner. Tink lui lançait un petit sourire réconfortant et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pour quoi. _J'étais_ celle à plaindre. Pas Régina. _J'étais_ celle qui ne me souvenait presque de rien. Après tout, pourquoi elle devrait avoir des souvenirs de moi dans un état très compromettant et nue alors que moi, je n'avais que le vague souvenir de la voir en sous-vêtements ? Et je rougissais violement en me faisant cette réflexion. Pourquoi en étais-je frustrée et … déçue ? Je ne devais pas ! C'était mal ! Elle était … elle était ma supérieure, la mère de mon fils, la méchante Reine ! C'est vrai, quoi ! Elle était l'ennemie numéro un de ma famille et j'avais vécue une enfance horrible à cause d'elle.

Ou de mes parents … C'était eux qui m'avaient mis dans cette armoire …

Mais ils l'avaient fait pour me protéger !

Ou pour que je puisse les sauver, eux …

Non ! C'était pour que je ne sois pas enfermée dans cette malédiction …

Oui, mais …

Euh … Virais-je Schizophrène ?

En tout cas, je sentais trois regards sur moi et j'avais soudainement peur d'avoir pensé à voix hautes.

- 'Man ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Pourquoi t'as les yeux rouges ?

Je relevais la tête. Hein ?

- Quoi ?

Ma voix était étranglée et Régina fronçait les sourcils en posant une main sur ma joue. Et sans le contrôler, je frissonnais.

- Miss Swan … Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer. Vous semblez vraiment mal en point.

- Non, je …

Mon estomac se contractait. L'air me manquait. Je voyais floue. J'avais peur. Henry tremblait. Tink criait. Régina me serrait dans ses bras. Et puis …

Rien.

Le noir.

Le vide.

Je me sentais comme torturée. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, mais je soufrais. On sifflait à mon oreille. Et j'entendais une voix dans ma tête. Mais c'était _ma_ voix. Et parfois, celle de Régina. Et je revivais ce moment là, le jour de mes vingt-huit ans. Lorsque j'avais ramené Henry chez lui et que Régina m'avait lancé son regard le plus noir.

Puis, quand je m'étais retrouvée enfermée dans une cellule pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Qu'elle m'avait offert ma libération en échange de retrouver Henry, qui s'était encore enfui.

Et aussi la fois où j'avais surpris Graham sortir de chez elle.

Et la mort de Graham.

Et toutes nos joutes verbales.

Le pommier que j'avais coupé.

Le Sort que j'avais brisé.

Moi, devant tout les habitants de Storybrooke, sous le porche de sa maison, tentant de les convaincre de ne pas la tuer.

Mes parents, m'expliquant les horreurs qu'elle avait fait sans jamais dévoiler d'où venait cette rancune.

Le chapeau de Jefferson. Régina tentant de l'ouvrir, n'y parvenant qu'une fois que je posais ma main sur son bras.

Moi, dans la forêt Enchantée, accusant Régina de tout ça.

Régina, nous faisant revenir, ma mère et moi.

Moi, encore, tentant de convaincre mes parents que Régina n'aurait pas pu tuer Archie.

Moi, déçue en croyant que c'était le cas.

La mort de Cora, la peine de Régina.

Régina, torturée par Greg Mendel.

Henry, disparu dans un monde inconnu.

Régina, moi, et le reste de la famille à Neverland.

Régina m'enseignant la Magie.

Régina pleurant notre fils.

Régina s'ouvrant enfin à moi, laissant parler son cœur et l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour _notre_ fils.

Moi, embrassant Killian.

Moi, déclarant toujours avoir aimé Neal.

Le retour de Neverland et le sort de Régina, offrant à Henry et moi une vie saine et sans personnages de conte de fée.

Puis, moi retrouvant la mémoire.

Moi, retournant à Storybrooke.

Régina, m'assurant de ses yeux noisette qu'elle n'est pas responsable de la malédiction.

Régina et moi, essayant de trouvé une potion pour la mémoire d'Henry.

Henry amnésique serrant la main à Régina.

Régina embrassant Robin.

Moi, cherchant Neal.

Régina tenant la main de Robin.

Moi, retrouvant Neal.

Régina sourire à Robin.

Neal, mourant sous mes yeux.

Mon cœur …

Régina …

Robin …

Neal …

Killian …

Régina …

Le voyage dans le passé.

Régina en Méchante Reine.

Régina m'enfermant dans ses cachots.

Marianne …

Moi, ramenant Marianne dans le présent.

Moi, embrassant Killian.

Moi, demandant à Régina de s'expliquer au près de cette inconnue.

Robin, appelant le nom de Marianne.

Roland, l'appelant Maman.

Régina, me haïssant.

Mon cœur …

Hésitant …

Heureux …

Triste …

Coupable …

Des mois de supplications.

Des mois d'excuses.

Killian, Ariel, nus dans _mon_ lit.

Une bouteille de Scotch, le sourire malicieux de Ruby.

Régina, s'amusant de mon ivresse.

Régina, moi, sa voiture.

Moi, la suppliant de m'emmener voir Henry.

Moi, l'embrassant.

Son lit, moi.

_Elle_ …

Et j'entendais une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Comme un fou. Une voix chantonnante. Je reconnaissais. Rumplestilskin. Pas Gold. Rumple, avant. « Pourquoi ne pas te résoudre à la tuer ? »

Une autre voix. Je la reconnaissais immédiatement. Régina. Mais plus douce et plus froide en même temps. Plus innocente mais plus douloureuse. « Je l'ignore. C'est comme si quelque chose m'en empêchait. Le destin, peut-être ? Peut-être qu'un jour dans sa vie, cette idiote fera quelque chose à mon avantage ? »

Un rire, celui du sorcier. Moqueur. Il savait.

Mais il savait quoi ?

Je m'efforçais à ne pas vouloir le savoir et la douleur devenait plus intense. Mais je l'ignorais, encore.

Et le vide.

Le noir.

Rien.

Un cri.

« EMMA ! »

Ma mère. Mon père. Régina. Henry. Belle. Ruby. Régina. Killian. Archie. Régina. Rumplestilskin. Régina. Henry. Régina. Ils m'appelaient.

Et lentement, très lentement, j'ouvrais les yeux. Mais j'étais seule. Dans le Granny's. Ce silence me faisait mal aux oreilles. Et mon rythme cardiaque était très élevé. Trop, probablement.

Et puis soudainement, la porte s'ouvrait et deux femmes entraient, main dans la main. Mon cœur ratait alors un battement.

L'une était blonde, vêtue d'un jeans serré et d'une veste en cuir rouge. Elle portait le badge de Shérif accrochait à sa ceinture. Elle était souriante, heureuse. _Moi_.

L'autre avait les cheveux ébène. Elle portait une jupe noire s'arrêtant au-dessus de ses genoux, assortie à sa veste carrée qui cachait sa chemise bordeaux. Comme ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui se tordaient en un large sourire. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient de joie et de bonheur. _Régina_.

Elles – nous ? – entraient calmement. Elles s'installaient à une table de deux et échangeaient un long baiser sans jamais se lâcher la main.

Elles étaient heureuses. Et ça semblait facile.

...

- Emma ?!

Mais la réalité revenait vite lorsque j'entendais la voix de Henry. Ma vision se troublait avant de redevenir très nette. Le Granny's était plein. Mais tous avaient le regard posé sur moi.

Henry était accroupi par terre, et c'était à ce moment que je réagissais que j'étais allongée sur le sol.

J'avais froid partout. Sauf sur ma main droite qui me brûlait. Je tournais les yeux à cette constations et découvrait que Régina la tenait fermement tout en me lançant un regard très inquiet.

Je secouais la tête et me relevais lentement.

- Wow …, murmurais-je.

Régina ne me relâchait pas la main malgré mon regard mi-moqueur mi-interrogateur.

- Je vais bien.

Elle acquiesçait mais ne me lâcher toujours pas. Au contraire, elle se levait pour être à ma hauteur.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, Emma.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Tutoiement et prénom dans la même phrase ? C'est toi qui devrais aller te reposer.

Elle roulait des yeux d'un air agacé.

- Je suis sérieuse ! Rentrez chez vous, Miss Swan. Vous avez besoin de sommeil. Voulez-vous que je vous ramène ?

Je grimaçais.

- C'est gentil mais on sait toutes les deux comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois que vous m'avez proposé de me déposer chez moi.

Elle soupirait et se tournait vers Tink.

- Tu la ramène ?

La fée verte acquiesçait avec un large sourire.

- Immédiatement !

Je secouais la tête.

- C'est bon … Ne te dérange pas … Je vais rentrer avec Belle.

- Non, répondait précipitamment Régina de sa voix autoritaire. _J'ordonne_ à Tink de te déposer chez toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ais-je été assez clair ?

J'haussais les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je n'ai pas confiance en ton amie, murmurait-elle en détournant les yeux.

Je la dévisageais, ahurie.

- Sérieux ? Tu penses que qui que ce soit à confiance en toi ?

- 'Man !, s'indignait Henry. Tu as besoin de repos alors laisse Tink te ramener.

Je soufflais bruyamment et j'étais rapidement entourée de Belle et Ruby.

- Ça va, Em' ?

- Tu as fais un malaise ? Baisse de tension ? C'est sans doute parce que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi !

- Ouais, tu devrais rentrer. Belle peut te ramener, non ?

Régina leur lançait un regard noir.

- Tink peut le faire, rétorquait-elle sèchement.

Mes deux amies haussaient les sourcils, surprises.

- Bien sûr, répondait la bibliothécaire. Mais comme je vis avec elle, ce serait

- Vous ne vivez pas avec elle !, la coupait la belle brune. Elle accepte juste de vous héberger !

- Régina, grognait Tink. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment …

Et elles continuaient comme ça pendant encore de longues minutes. Je sentais ma tête me tourner. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passée ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais vu ça ?

Tant de questions tournaient dans ma tête. Je décidais de sortir sans elles, ne pouvant plus supporter leurs chamailleries stupides.

À peine étais-je sortie du restaurant que je tombais sur mes parents qui semblaient inquiets.

- Emma, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute blanche.

J'haussais les épaules.

- J'ai fais un petit malaise. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Ça vous dirait de me ramener ?

Ils hochaient vigoureusement la tête et me faisait entrer dans leur grosse voiture noire.

- Tu voudras qu'on reste un peu avec toi ? Je n'aime pas te savoir seule alors que tu es malade.

Je souriais faiblement.

- J'ai besoin de mes parents pour prendre soin de moi.

Ils échangeaient un sourire heureux mais ne rajoutaient rien.

Une fois arrivés à mon appartement, je me rivée dans ma chambre sans laisser le temps à mes parents de dirent quoi que se soit.

Je me laissais lourdement tomber sur mon lit.

Tous les événements récents commençaient sérieusement à me prendre la tête. Une bonne nuit de sommeil serait sans aucun doute un excellent remède.

Je fermais les paupières et laissais les bras de Morphée m'agrippaient.

_SwanQueen - SwanQueen_

Le lendemain matin, j'étais réveillée par une main douce sur mon bras. J'ouvrais lentement les yeux mais les refermais aussitôt face à temps de lumière. J'entendais le rire amusé de ma mère alors qu'elle m'embrassait tendrement le front.

- Il va falloir que je parte. Ton père est déjà au travail. Belle dort encore. Et Ruby a promis de t'appeler ce matin. Quant à Henry … il a passé la nuit chez Régina. D'ailleurs, elle a appelé David pour lui dire qu'elle te donnait ta journée. Tu as besoin de repos.

J'acquiesçais avec un grognement. Si je ne bossais pas, pourquoi me réveiller ? Sans que j'aie besoin de formuler la question à voix haute, elle y répondait.

- Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

Je ne répondais pas et elle sortait rapidement.

Je prenais le risque de rouvrir lentement les yeux et les laissais s'adapter à la lumière. Puis, je soupirais en regardant le plafond blanc.

Il fallait absolument que je vois Régina. Si je me sentais aussi mal, c'était à cause de ce que nous avions fait. Il fallait qu'on se mette d'accord sur le fait que _plus jamais_ ça ne devait se reproduire. Et aussi qu'on ne devait plus faire aucune allusion à cette nuit là. L'oublier …

Après ça, je n'arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil et je me décidais finalement à me lever. Je constatais que j'étais vêtue de mon débardeur de la veille et d'un simple shorty noir. Ma mère avait certainement dû m'enlever mon jeans.

Je sortais de ma chambre pour me dirigeais vers la cuisine où une tasse encore fumante était posée sur le comptoir. Je m'approchais pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle.

Je souriais tendrement en attrapant la tasse et allais m'installer dans le sofa en allumant la télé.

Un film et quelques épisodes de séries stupides plus tard, Belle me rejoignait avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Tu vas mieux ?

J'acquiesçais et voyais ses yeux clair me détaillaient avec attention. Je rougissais en remarquant que je n'avais pas pris la peine de m'habiller alors qu'elle était déjà en robe, coiffée et maquillée.

- J'imagine que tu comptes rester ici toute la journée ?

J'acquiesçais.

- J'ai besoin de repos, parait-il. Ça tombe bien, j'ai plein de films intéressants à voir.

Elle secouait la tête d'un air exaspéré.

- Tu ne veux pas essayer de lire quelque chose ? J'ai des bouquins très bien. Je suis sûre que tu adorerais.

Je roulais des yeux.

- Je n'aime pas lire, grognais-je.

Elle soupirait, ne comprenant pas ce fait. Selon elle, les livres étaient la plus belle chose au monde. Ri-di-cule.

- Bon. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Je rentrerais pour midi.

J'haussais les épaules.

- Ne te dérange pas pour moi. Tu peux très bien manger avec Ruby. Ne change pas tes habitudes. De toute façon, ma mère va certainement passer.

Elle souriait et venait m'embrasser la joue.

- Super. À ce soir.

Et elle sortait rapidement, me laissant à peine le temps de répondre.

La matinée passait à une vitesse affolante et lorsque j'entendais un frappement à la porte je roulais des yeux.

- Entre, Rub' !, criais-je. J'attends ton appel depuis plus de trois heures !

La porte s'ouvrait doucement et lorsque je voyais Henry et Régina, j'écarquillais les yeux en me repliant sur moi-même, honteuse.

- Bordel ! Vous auriez pu appeler !

- Ça fait plaisir d'être accueilli comme ça, 'Man.

Je roulais des yeux. Régina posait sur le comptoir ce qui devait être un dessert avant de se tournait vers moi.

- Je déposais juste Henry et la tarte que Miss Lucas vous envoie.

- Granny ne lui a pas laissé le temps de t'appeler, la défendait notre fils.

Je soupirais.

- Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais aller m'habiller et quand je descendrais, on fera comme si vous ne m'avez pas vu dans cette tenue.

Je me levais alors lentement et c'était à cet instant que Régina, derrière notre fils, prenait le temps de m'examinait de la tête aux pieds avec un large sourire. Je lui lançais un regard noir mais elle ne semblait pas le calculer, ses yeux perdus sur mes jambes.

Je courais donc presque jusqu'à ma chambre où j'enfilais un simple short noir. Et lorsque je redescendais, je tentais de faire partir le sentiment de tristesse qui me gagnait en remarquant que la belle brune était déjà partie.

Je fronçais les sourcils et Henry me lançait un sourire d'excuse.

- Elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder. Déjà qu'elle a quitté sa réunion pour m'emmener ici alors que j'aurais très bien pu venir tout seul …

Mon cœur ratait un battement et je fermais brièvement les yeux.

- Oui. La réunion … Je devais y être, normalement.

Je m'approchais de la cuisine et regardais la tarte aux pommes avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Henry ravalait un rire moqueur.

- Je serais bien tenter de t'avouer qu'elle l'a fait avec grand plaisir mais elle m'a supplié de te faire croire que ça venait de Ruby.

Je dévisageais mon fils, pas si surprise que ça.

- Ruby et Granny savent cuisiner beaucoup de chose. Mais ce n'est surement pas une tarte aux pommes qu'elles m'enverraient.

Il se contentait d'un petit sourire en coin et je reposais les yeux sur mon dessert. Régina avait cuisiné pour moi. Bon, elle l'avait déjà fait mais comme c'était dans l'unique but de m'empoisonner, ça ne compter pas vraiment …

Henry se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre en me lançant un regard nerveux. Je plissais les yeux.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non … C'est juste que … je me demandais … il s'est passé quoi, hier ?

Je grimaçais.

- Surement une baisse de tension.

Il secouait négativement la tête.

- Personne n'y croit à cette excuse. Il s'est passé quelque chose de magique. Et je me demandais … Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec … toi … et … Maman ?

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Comment ça ?

Il soupirait, agacé que je lui demande des précisions.

- Ensemble. Toi et Maman, _ensemble_.

J'écarquillais les yeux et il rougissait légèrement.

- Quoi ? Non ! Jamais ! Pour … pourquoi ?

Il baissait la tête et passait une main dans ses cheveux.

- Excuse-moi … c'est stupide … j'espère juste que … enfin … Tu sais … vous êtes les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi et ça m'aurait fait tellement plaisir … Et Tink fait plein d'allusion dans ce genre là. Et Maman me demande toujours de tes nouvelles. Et elle est très différente, avec toi. Et toi … tu es gênée et … tu sembles ne pas savoir quoi faire. C'est ce que tu fais toujours avec tes sentiments alors …

Il secouait la tête.

- Désolé. C'était stupide. Et improbable. Tu peux oublier, s'il te plait ?

J'acquiesçais et venais le serrer dans mes bras. Après plusieurs minutes, il relevait la tête.

- Et n'en parle pas à Maman ! Elle ne va pas aimer …

Je soupirais.

- Promis …

Il ne répondait pas et je fermais les yeux. Il avait raison sur une chose tout ça était stupide.

Mais surement pas improbable.

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? J'aurais vraiment besoin de vos avis sur ce coup là parce que ce chapitre, je le trouve assez moyen, faite moi savoir si vous pensez pareil ou non ;)_

_En tout cas, je viens de finir le chapitre 4 qui change un peu de direction. Je dois vous avouer que je ne pensais pas emmener cette fanfiction dans ce chemin là mais j'ai eu cette idée et je me suis dis "Pourquoi pas ?"_

_Bref ... Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. À la semaine prochaine (Normalement ! Les parents sont en vacances alors il est possible que je soit occupé pour la journée mais je devrais trouvé le moyen de publier ;) Même s'il est 4h du mat' ;) Vous ne m'en voudre pas, hein ? Bon ... allez, cette fois j'arrête vraiment x) )_


	4. Maire, Mère et Amie:Des Rôles Etouffants

_Salut tout le monde :D_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews et Follows, ça me fait énormément plaisir ;)_

_Alors ... Voici un chapitre peu intéressant mais qui même à suite bien différente ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop x)_

_Comme vous le savez tous, l'univers et les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent pas et cette fanfiction est un femslash :)_

_Bref, Bonne Lecture à vous ;)_

* * *

_**Maire, Mère et Amie**__ : __**des rôles étouffants **_pour_ Régina Mills_

Une fois que je sortais de l'appartement d'Emma, je décidais de me rendre à la Mairie à pied. J'avais besoin de réfléchir sérieusement.

- Régina ?

Je levais les yeux et trouvais Kathryn et Frederick face à moi. Je soupirais. J'aurais peut-être dû prendre la voiture, finalement. Je n'étais pas d'humeur bavarde.

- Oh, bonjour. Je suis désolée mais je suis un peu pressée.

Après un sourire poli, je poursuivais mais mon amie me retenait par le poignet.

- On se demandait si Henry et toi accepteraient de venir dîner à la maison, ce soir.

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes, cherchant une excuse pour refuser mais les yeux bleus me fixaient avec sévérité, sachant pertinemment ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je soupirais alors.

- Je lui demanderais s'il a quelque chose de prévue.

Tout deux affichaient de larges sourires.

- Super, soufflait la blonde. On n'a une bonne nouvelle à annoncer.

Vu le sourire nié qu'ils échangeaient, je devinais que ce devait être soit un mariage, soit un nouveau né. À cette constatation, je retenais de rouler des yeux. Ça aurait été impoli de ma part.

- Bien, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça, alors.

Et après un faux sourire, je continuais mon chemin.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la Mairie, Emily était en pleine discussion avec Tink à mon plus grand étonnement. Je m'approchais d'elles, sourcils haussés et mon amie me lançait un large sourire alors que ma secrétaire repartait immédiatement au travail.

- Je crois qu'elle a encore plus peur de toi que de moi, murmurait Tink.

Je levais les yeux au ciel tout en entrant dans mon bureau. Naturellement, la fée me rejoignait aussitôt.

- Alors, comment va ta blonde ?

Je roulais des yeux.

_- La_ blonde va bien. Enfin … c'est ce qu'elle dit. Je pense qu'elle est un peu perturbée mais comme elle l'est d'avance, c'est difficile d'examiner son état.

Elle riait et s'installait sur le coin de mon bureau.

- Tant mieux, alors. Tu lui as parlé ?

Je soupirais en m'installant dans mon siège.

- Non.

Elle me lançait un regard réprobateur et je jugeais bon de me défendre.

- Il y avait Henry ! On n'allait tout de même pas parler de notre … _écart_ devant lui.

- Vous trouverez toujours une excuse ! Et … Régina ! Elle doit savoir que vous n'avez pas _totalement_ couché ensemble.

Je baissais les yeux quelques secondes avant de les relevais vers elle.

- Vraiment ? Parce que c'est amusant de la voir si gênée.

- Oh … s'il y a que ça, ne t'inquiète pas, elle le sera encore plus lorsqu'elle saura que c'est elle qui t'a sauté dessus.

Je souriais légèrement mais ne répondais rien et après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle grimaçait.

- Tu sais à quoi est dû son malaise d'hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupirais.

- Elle refuse.

Elle acquiesçait gravement.

- Et tant que tu ne l'auras pas convaincu, ça n'ira pas mieux !

- Je n'ai pas à le faire ! Je m'en suis rendue compte toute seule, elle peut en faire autant !

Elle lâchait un hoquet de surprise. Ou d'exaspération. À moins que ce soit de la frustration, je ne savais pas vraiment.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! J'ai dû te le faire comprendre !

- Bien. Sa Belle n'aura qu'à l'aider.

Elle ravalait un rire moqueur.

- Tu es vraiment jalouse ! Je le savais déjà parce que … rien qu'à la façon dont tu détestais tous ceux qui approchaient Henry … Au début, je pensais que tu les voyais comme une menace mais en fait, non ! Tu es juste quelqu'un de très jalouse. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que tu ne sois pas verte.

Je roulais des yeux.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Je suis en colère !

- Parce qu'elle refuse d'accepter qu'elle est le Véritable d'Amour d'une personne aussi compliquée que toi ?

Je la fusillais du regard.

- Non ! Je … pour l'instant, je suis surtout énervée contre toi !

Elle soupirait.

- Régina … Je suis tellement désolée … Je … Rumplestilskin est machiavélique ! Il m'a manipulé ! Comme il manipule tout le monde !

- Tu aurais du me prévenir, murmurais-je. Ça m'aurait évité de souffrir.

Elle grimaçait.

- Je m'en veux tellement … si tu savais …

Après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, je relevais les yeux vers elle.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Après ta séparation avec Robin, lorsque j'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas lié par cette magie, j'ai été le voir. Il a simplement répondu que le Véritable Amour ne devait pas être contrôlé.

- Je crois surtout que c'était pour que je devienne la Méchante Reine. Après tout, si j'avais été voir Robin à l'époque, je ne serais jamais devenu aussi terrifiante.

Elle acquiesçait.

- Peut-être … Je crois que personne ne peut deviner ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce vieux taré.

Je roulais des yeux mais ne répondais rien.

- En tout cas, reprenait-elle. Votre Magie est très puissante. Je l'ais sentie, hier, lorsqu'elle s'est évanouie. Elle a eu plusieurs visions du passé mais également une du futur. Et tu sais ce que ça signifie quand une personne peut voir le futur ? C'est la plus grande Magie. Et il faut vraiment que tu l'aide à s'avouer son Amour pour toi. Parce que sinon, des malaises comme celui-ci, elle en fera d'autres. Et à un moment, elle pourrait même confondre Rêves et Réalités.

Je soupirais mais acquiesçait lentement. Elle avait raison, il fallait que j'agisse.

Et c'était à ce moment là que le téléphone sonnait. Dans un soupire, je décrochais.

- Un problème, Emily ?

- _Hum … L'un de vos employés aimerait vous déposer sa lettre de démission._

Je roulais des yeux.

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- _Du Shérif, Madame._

Je fronçais les sourcils. Emma ? Non, pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? J'écarquillais les yeux. Et si elle décidait de retourner à Boston ? Ce serait bien quelque chose qu'elle serait capable de faire.

- Je l'attends, répondais-je froidement.

Tink me lançait un regard interrogateur, et à ce moment là, Robin entrait. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, un silence pesant tombait.

Il portait un costume noir paressant un peu trop classe à mon gout. D'un pas lent, il s'avançait et posait une lettre sur mon bureau.

- Bonjour. Je vous apporte ma démission.

- Pourquoi ?, intervenait Tink.

Le châtain lui lançait un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

- J'ai trouvé un job plus … intéressant pour moi. Et ma famille.

Je serrais la mâchoire mais ne faisais aucun commentaire.

- Sérieux ? C'est quoi ?

Je levais les au ciel à l'indiscrétion de mon amie. Le châtain, lui, se contentait de sourire poliment.

- Garde Forestier.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

- Je serais toujours votre supérieur, alors.

Il haussait les épaules.

- Vous contrôlez la ville. Peu importe ce que je ferais, j'aurais toujours à faire à vous. Alors …

Il jetait encore un regard agacé vers Tink, la trouvant certainement de trop. Mais sachant qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire qu'en à sa présence, il reportait son attention sur moi.

- J'aimerais qu'on fasse la paix.

J'allais répliquer mais il me devançait.

- Je sais ce que tu pense ! C'est égoïste de ma part. Mais je crois être tout à fait honnête lorsque je dis que nous avons tout les deux trouvés notre bonheur dans une autre personne.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Régina … Je ne suis pas stupide … Je passe toute mes journées avec elle ! Comment ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

J'étais abasourdie par ce renversement de situation.

- Cesse de me haïr, murmurait-il. La haine ne t'a jamais apporté de bonne chose.

Puis, sans même attendre ma réponse, il sortait, me laissant dans un total désarroi alors que Tink avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Lentement, elle quittait des yeux la porte par laquelle était sorti Robin pour pouvoir me dévisageait.

- Wow ! C'était vraiment bizarre, ça.

- Et gênant, répondais-je dans un souffle.

Elle grimaçait.

- Un peu, oui.

Puis, je reposais mes lunettes sur mon nez et soupirais en me concentrant sur mon ordinateur.

- J'avais trois shérifs et en seulement deux jours nous voilà avec plus qu'une seule. Qui passe son temps à dormir et qui est actuellement en repos, qui plus est. Tu n'aurais pas des amis en recherche d'emploi ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Euh … je ne sais pas. Mais … David ?

Je soupirais.

- Tu te souviens lorsqu'Emma nous a dit que sa mère paniquait sans arrêt à l'idée que son mari ne cours un danger en étant envoyé sur le terrain ?

Elle acquiesçait lentement.

- La veille, il est venu m'annoncé qu'il préférait reprendre son travail au refuge pour animaux. Comme pendant la malédiction.

Elle retenait un rire dans sa gorge.

- Après toutes les aventures qu'ils ont vécues, ils ont peur qu'il soit Shérif ? Ce n'est pas comme si la ville était remplie de criminelle. Je veux dire, à part toi, il n'y a personne.

Je lui lançais un regard noir qui avait pour effet d'agrandir son sourire. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son caractère était semblable à celui d'Emma.

Cela dit, je me ressaisissais vite.

- Trouve ceux qui seraient intéressés par ce poste et dirige-les vers mon bureau. Bien sûr, inutile de gaspiller notre temps, ne m'envois pas ceux que tu sais que je vais détester.

Elle plissait les yeux.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que tu connais tout le monde et que tu n'as pas de travail. Si tu réussi cette mission j'arriverais certainement à te trouver quelque chose de sympa.

- Comme quoi ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Comme tu veux.

- Vendeuse !

J'arquais un sourcil et affichais une petite grimace.

- Vendeuse ?

- Hm hm. Dans un magasin de fringues, bien sûr !

J'acquiesçais.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et avant de sortir, elle se tournait vers moi.

- Et tu comptes parler quand à Emma ?

- Quand je t'aurais pardonné ta traîtrise.

Elle roulait des yeux.

- Tu vas me trouver un job, tu m'as _déjà _pardonné.

- Non. J'ai juste trouvé un moyen de ne plus t'avoir dans mes pattes.

Elle secouait la tête d'un air exaspéré et finissait par sortir, me laissant _enfin_ faire mon travail.

_SwanQueen - SwanQueen_

Il était dix-neuf heures passées lorsque je frappais à la petite porte en bois. Je fermais brièvement les yeux, nerveuse de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Lentement, la porte s'ouvrait sur une petite brune et tout le courage que j'avais s'écroulait pour laissé place à de la colère. Ou de la jalousie.

- Madame Mills ?, s'étonnait-elle. Hum … Henry est chez ses grands-parents. Tout comme … Emma … Mais ils ne devraient pas tarder. David et Mary-Margareth sont attendu ce soir, alors …

Je soupirais, agacée. Quelle idée stupide de s'être arrêté ici !

- Je vois, répondais-je sèchement. Tant pis, je passerais une autre fois.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre.

- Je peux transmettre un message ?

- Non. Merci Madame Gold.

Elle grimaçait.

- Pitié, appelez-moi comme vous voulez mais pas comme ça.

J'haussais les épaules et partais rapidement. Je me dirigeais à pied jusqu'à la maison de Kathryn et Frederick mais avais le malheur de croiser une voiture jaune qui ralentissait pour s'arrêtait à mes côté. Après de longues minutes à essayer d'ouvrir la porte, la belle blonde finissait par ouvrir la portière et sortir pour me rejoindre sur le trottoir.

- Régina … Quelle surprise …

Je ne répondais pas, mes yeux se perdant dans ses deux émeraudes. Elle détournait le regard, gênée, et passais nerveusement une main dans ses belles boucles blondes.

- Hum … On a toujours pas parlé de … vous savez ?

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Non, je ne sais pas.

Elle soupirait, agacée et mon sourire s'agrandissait. Qu'il était simple de l'énerver.

- Régina …

À mon manque de réaction, elle tournait la tête vers sa voiture où Henry était, les yeux rivés sur l'une de ses consoles portable qu'il gardait de la fausse vie que je lui avais offerte de longs mois plus tôt.

Puis, elle reportait son attention vers moi avec un fin sourire.

- La tarte aux pommes était délicieuse.

Je gardais dans un coin de ma tête d'assassiner mon fils le plus tôt possible. Et je lui répondais par un haussement d'épaule.

- Oui, il parait que Miss Lucas est bonne cuisinière. À moins que ce ne soit sa grand-mère.

Elle ravalait un rire moqueur et faisait un pas vers moi.

- Ouais, bien sûr …

Je ne répondais pas et elle reprenait très vite son sérieux.

- J'aimerais qu'on puisse discuter de la nuit que nous avons passé … ensemble …

Tout en murmurant ces mots, elle regardait autour de nous, de peur que nous soyons écoutés. Et mon cœur se serrait à cette constations. Si elle voulait que personne ne sage qu'elle avait pu coucher avec moi, il était impensable pour elle de s'imaginer être mon Véritable Amour. Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec si elle en avait honte ?

- Plus tard, répondais-je froidement. Je suis attendue chez Kathryn et Frederick. D'ailleurs, ils auraient souhaité qu'Henry soit présent mais comme il n'était pas là lorsque je suis passé chez vous …

Elle acquiesçait et rouvrait la portière de sa voiture pour échanger quelques mots à voix basse avec notre fils. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait et me rejoignait avec un large sourire.

- Je viens avec toi ! On dîne chez Kathryn ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Prépare-toi à les féliciter.

Il haussait les sourcils.

- Mariage ou futur enfant ?

- Rendons nous chez eux et on le saura.

Il souriait à sa mère et nous avancions d'une marche lente le long de la rue sous le regard d'une Emma Swan frustrée.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivions devant la maison de mon amie. Je n'étais nullement surprise de trouver Tink devant la porte, hésitante à frapper. Je m'approchais lentement d'elle et Henry en faisait tout autant.

- Tu as peur de quoi, au juste ?

Elle soupirait en se tournant vers nous.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas un enfant. Ça bave partout et ça fait que de pleurer.

Je riais légèrement.

- Tu confonds avec les chiens. Henry ne bavait pas.

- Normal, c'est ton fils. Un Mills ne bave pas.

Je grimaçais.

- C'est aussi le fils de Miss Swan. Et je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle bavait. Peut-être qu'elle le fait toujours ?

- Je suis sûre que ça lui arrive dans son sommeil, intervenait Henry d'une voix amusée.

Nous riions légèrement avant que la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur une Kathryn au large sourire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite dehors ?! Entrez !

Nous nous exécutions sans attendre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'avais la mauvaise surprise de trouver les deux idiots ainsi que les Herman.

J'arquais un sourcil et Kathryn me faisait un sourire désolé. En bout de table, la petite Alexandra semblait aux anges, entourée de sa mère et de Blanche-Neige, celle que tous les enfants aimaient.

Naturellement, à côté de chacune d'elles se trouvait leur hommes respectifs et Henry décidait de s'installait à côté de son grand-père alors que Frederick se plaçait juste en face. Kathryn à côté de lui, moi en face et Tink en bout de table. On allait bien s'amuser …

Plus d'une heure après notre arrivée, Kathryn apportait le dessert avec un large sourire et j'ignorais pourquoi mais je commençais réellement à stresser. Parce que je savais qu'elle allait lâcher le morceau d'une minute à l'autre. Elle n'avait pas bu d'alcool. Peut-être était-elle enceinte ? Quoi que … elle en buvait rarement … Peut-être allait-il vraiment se marier, finalement ? Après tout, si Kathryn gardait un mauvais souvenir du mariage à cause de l'autre idiot, ce n'était pas le cas d'Abigail qui était véritablement amoureuse de Frederick.

Nerveuse, je commençais le gâteau au chocolat pendant que Tink trinquait toute seule. Kathryn nous lançait un regard exaspéré mais son large sourire revenait bien vite alors qu'elle se levait.

- Comme vous le savez, chacun d'entre vous comptes beaucoup pour nous. Et comme nous avons la sensation que vous êtes tous bien trop occupé par le travail et que vous ne vous accordez plus de temps libre pour votre famille, Frederick et moi avons décidés … de tous vous emmener en vacances ! Ensemble ! N'est-ce pas génial ?

Alors que Tink recrachait l'intégrité de son verre, je m'étouffais avec le gâteau. Henry me tapotait le dos avec une légère grimace et tout le reste des invités nous regardaient avec surprise avant de reporter leur regard ébahi sur Kathryn.

- Hum … Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment … une excellente idée, intervenait mon ancienne belle-fille faisant perdre son sourire à mon amie.

- Oui, intervenait Ashley Boyd-Herman. Ne le prend pas mal mais … Partir en vacances … _ensemble_ ?! C'est un peu …

Frederick se levait pour se placer aux côtés de sa compagne.

- Au contraire, nous allons tous vous emmener en Californie pour deux semaines.

- Un mois, corrigeait Kathryn, aggravant la situation.

Une fois le morceau de gâteau sorti de ma gorge, je lâchais un rire nerveux.

- Sois un peu sérieuse, Kathryn. Je ne peux pas laisser la ville sans Maire. Et Henry ne peut pas quitter l'école si longtemps, voyons !

Elle prenait un air dépité.

- Henry est très intelligent, ce n'est pas parce qu'il loupe quelques cours que ça va le tuer ! Et puis … Pour ton rôle de Maire, on trouvera un remplaçant !

Je grimaçais.

- Je suis la seule à pouvoir gérer cette ville.

- Kathryn, intervenait Tink. C'est une super idée mais … je vais bientôt avoir un job ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça maintenant !

Tout le monde la dévisageait, sourcils haussés.

- Sérieusement ? Et tu vas travailler dans quoi ?, demandait Frederick.

- Et bien en fait,

- Ce n'est pas le sujet, la coupais-je. Vous pouvez partir ensemble si vous voulez mais je refuse de vous accompagner !

Mon amie faisait la moue mais se tournait vers ses autres amis pour voir leur réaction. Le couple d'idiots grimaçait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils accepteraient quand même. Un mois sans eux ? Le bonheur !

- Et bien … C'est-à-dire que … Laisser Emma toute seule …, déclarait Blanche d'un air hésitant. On ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et étais surprise de voir qu'Henry en faisait autant. Je l'avais vraiment bien éduquée. J'étais fière !

- Grand-Ma', Grand-Pa', je ne dis pas ça pour être méchant mais … Elle a trente-et-un ans. Et comme elle le dit souvent, elle a appris à se débrouiller seule. Je suis presque certain qu'elle voudra que vous y allier.

- Tu pourrais venir aussi, Henry, s'exclamait Kathryn avec un fin sourire et des yeux de biches.

Je la fusillais du regard, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Et mon fils devait lui aussi s'en rendre compte puisqu'il se dandinait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Si Maman ne veut pas y aller, je pense que … je ne vais pas le lui forcer.

La blonde semblait déçue mais autour de cette table, nous savions tous que c'était mieux ainsi. Moi et les deux idiots ensembles pendant un mois ? Ils voulaient vraiment que je les tues ou quoi ?

- En tout cas, intervenait Sean Herman qui semblait s'être concertait avec sa femme, nous, on accepte. Ça nous permettra de passer plus de temps avec Alexandra et de ne pas être trop submergée par le boulot, comme les derniers mois. Et comme il nous est désormais possible de quitter la ville sans être de nouveau maudit …

L'ex-mari de mon amie la regardait avec un fin sourire. Et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi c'est deux là étaient amis. Bon d'accord, il avait rompu le maléfice qui gardait Frederick en or mais ... tout de même, il l'avait trompé avec Mary-Margareth !

- Il faut qu'on en parle avec Emma. Mais … je t'avoue que cette idée me plait plutôt bien.

Kathryn acquiesçait et nous dévisageait, Tink et moi.

- Et donc vous … c'est sûr, vous ne venez pas ?

J'hochais la tête et Tink semblait partagé.

- Je ne sais pas … Les voyages … ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Et puis …

Elle affichait un sourire malicieux en me lançant un rapide coup d'œil.

- … Régina à besoin de moi, murmurait-elle assez fort pour que Kathryn l'entende.

La blonde souriait et j'en étais surprise. N'était-elle pas contre ça ? Parce qu'évidemment quand Tink disait que j'avais besoin d'elle, elle faisait allusion à ma relation avec Emma.

- En effet, répondait-elle. On t'enverra des photos !

La fée souriait encore.

- J'espère bien !

Après plusieurs minutes nous décidions de trinquer et je ne manquer pas le sourire légèrement triste de mon fils. Et lorsque Kathryn parlait de l'endroit où ils partiraient tous dès ce week-end, je ne manquais l'envie que je lisais sur son visage. Et mon cœur se serrait. Il avait envie de partir avec eux … Je l'empêchais de faire quelque chose qui lui aurait vraiment fait plaisir ! Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas y aller également. C'était juste … impensable. J'aimais mon fils mais pas au point de supporter ses grands-parents un mois.

J'inspirais profondément. Le lendemain, j'aurais une conversation avec Emma.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Lorsque j'entrais au bureau du shérif peu de temps avant midi, je n'étais même plus surprise d'y trouver un Shérif endormi pendant que l'autre était plongé sur son téléphone portable.

Je me raclais la gorge et rapidement, le blond rangeait son téléphone dans la poche pour me faire un timide sourire.

- Régina ! On ne vous attendait pas avant cet après-midi.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur en regardant la blonde endormie.

- Oui, je vois ça.

Son père grimaçait.

- Elle ne dort pas très bien la nuit. Elle est souvent somnambule ou hantée par des cauchemars. Un peu de repos ne lui fait pas de mal …

J'arquais un sourcil. Bien sûr qu'elle faisait des cauchemars, c'était les réactions du déni du Véritable Amour. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à être compatissante.

- Pendant ses heures de travail ? Je ne crois pas, non.

Il soupirait et se levait.

- M'avez-vous trouvée un remplaçant ? On part ce week-end et je ne suis pas sûr qu'Emma puisse tenir le poste seule.

- Tink y travail. Ne vous occupez pas de ça. Pensez plutôt à préparer vos bagages.

Peut-être que mon enthousiasme en prononçant la dernière phrase n'avait pas été très bien caché mais peu importait. Il devait bien savoir que j'étais heureuse de ne plus le voir pendant un moment, lui et sa femme.

- Régina … Je sais que … enfin … Je sais ce que vous pensez de notre famille mais … Ne malmenez pas trop Emma.

Je ravalais un rire, autant surprise qu'amusée par ses supplications.

- Je sais qu'Henry sera là et qu'il devrait réussir à éviter la catastrophe mais …

- Monsieur Nolan, le coupais-je. Vous retrouverez votre fille en très bon état. Maintenant, partez. Vous quittez votre poste aujourd'hui.

Il écarquillait les yeux, surpris mais partez rapidement sous mon regard menaçant. Une fois seule, je m'approchais lentement de la belle blonde et tapotais son épaule avec une certaine gêne que je ne me connaissais pas.

- … Miss Swan …, soufflais-je. Réveillez-vous.

- Hm.

Malgré son grognement, aucun signe ne montrait qu'elle se réveillait. Je soupirais donc avant de cogner fortement sur sa table. Alors qu'elle se levait en sursaut, son air affolé était tellement amusant que j'en oubliais mes mains endolories.

- Oh … Je … C'est .. Hein ? Oh … Euh ... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, hein ! Je … Je ne dormais pas ! C'était juste … Je ... je fermais juste les yeux !

J'acquiesçais lentement.

- Bien sûr, répondais-je avec ironie. Ça me parait évident.

Elle soupirait.

- Je n'ai toujours pas fini les dossiers.

- Oui, je m'en doutais.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Robin m'a dit qu'il démissionnait ! Et mon père part aussi. Je vais être seule ?

Je souriais, amusée.

- Auriez-vous peur de la solitude, Miss Swan ?

Elle roulait des yeux. Parce que personne ne cherchait plus à être seule qu'elle, dernièrement.

- Si j'ai plus de boulot, je vais devoir être payé plus cher !

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Vous osez demander une augmentation alors que je viens de vous surprendre endormie sur votre bureau ?

Elle ne répondait pas et je faisais le tour pour pouvoir me poser contre son bureau, juste à côté d'elle.

- J'imagine que vos parents vous ont parlé de leurs prochaines vacances.

Elle hochait la tête mais je pouvais voir à ses yeux suspicieux qu'elle ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir.

- J'ai refusé d'y aller.

- Je sais.

- Je l'ais fais pour moi.

Elle ne répondait pas.

- Henry aimerait y aller.

Elle respirait fortement, comprenant alors.

- Vous voulez qu'il y aille ?

- Kathryn avait réservé nos places. Je me suis dis que … peut-être pourriez-vous y allait avec lui ? Personne n'y verrait d'inconvénient, j'en suis sûre.

J'étais plus que surprise qu'elle secoue vigoureusement la tête.

- Je reste là ! Mais parents partent avec Neal et je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas y aller aussi.

J'imaginais combien Blanche devait souffrir de la façon dont sa fille n'arrivait pas à aimer. C'était certainement ce qu'elle devait me reprocher le plus. C'était à cause de moi qu'Emma avait eu cette enfance. À cause de moi si aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas comment aimer sa famille. Comment se comportait avec ses parents. Elle avait tellement peur.

- Mais …, reprenait-elle. J'ai vraiment confiance en eux. En mes parents, je veux dire. Ils ont déjà fait beaucoup de chose pour Henry. À Neverland. Et pendant que ma mère et moi étions dans la forêt Enchantée et qu'il refusait de rester avec vous. Mon père a très bien prit soin de lui.

Je plissais les yeux.

- Vous essayez de me convaincre de laisser Henry partir avec vos idiots de parents ?

Elle souriait légèrement. Un sourire crispé et peu sincère. Mais un sourire suppliant et plein d'espoir.

Je soupirais.

- Miss Swan …

- Il y aura Kathryn !, me coupait-elle avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Et puis … Si Ashley et Sean veuillent être de bons parents lorsqu'Alexandra sera adolescente, ils peuvent bien s'entrainer avec Henry, non ? Et mes parents aussi ! Parce que … lorsque Neal sera un ado, crois-moi, il va leur en faire vivre un enfer.

Je grimaçais avec amusement.

- En effet, s'il est comme sa sœur, il leur causera des problèmes même adultes.

Elle me lançait un faux regard noir mais son sourire amusé la trahissait. Et bon sang ! Pourquoi ces fourmillements dans mon ventre ne cessaient pas, _maintenant_ ?!

Et le fait qu'elle décide de poser sa main sur mon bras en encrant ses yeux aux miens ne m'aidait absolument pas.

- Avoir des vacances sans les parents, beaucoup de gosse en rêveraient. Et Henry en fait sans aucun doute parti. Surtout si en plus de ça il y va avec ses grands-parents et son oncle.

Elle grimaçait sur le terme employé pour le nouveau-né et je la comprenais bien. Avoir un oncle treize ans plus jeune que soit devait être un peu étrange pour Henry.

- Ils partent un mois ! Je ne peux pas le laisser partir si longtemps.

- Il vous appellera tout les jours ! Peut-être même deux fois.

J'inspirais fortement.

- Très bien, j'accepte. Mais à la condition qu'il m'appelle _trois fois_ par jour.

Elle roulait des yeux mais arborait tout de même un large sourire.

- Génial, vous n'avez plus qu'à lui annoncer. Vous pouvez le prendre ce soir ? J'ai des dossiers à terminer. Vous n'imaginez même pas comment ma bosse peut être agaçante parfois.

Après un petit sourire, je m'éclipsais rapidement, de peur qu'elle me retienne pour qu'on ait cette discussion embarrassante sur la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Henry et moi étions actuellement à table, dégustant le repas que je nous avais concoctais.

- Dis Maman …

Je relevais la tête vers Henry. Il passait une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux et gardait les yeux dans son assiette.

- Il y a un problème ?, m'inquiétais-je.

- Non … C'est juste que … enfin … Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est à toi que je devrais en parler mais je ne vois pas vraiment à qui d'autre puisque je ne suis pas tellement proche de Belle et que je ne peux rien confier à Ruby sans que la moitié de la ville finisse au courant.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Voyons Henry, tu peux tout me dire.

- Oui mais … c'est au sujet de 'Man.

Je me tendais légèrement avant de lui lancer un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère et moi ne nous entendons pas toujours que tu ne dois pas nous parler de l'autre.

Il soufflait.

- En fait … C'est juste que … Hier, quand on a été chez Grand-Pa' et Grand-Ma', elle était vraiment mal à l'aise. Et au bout d'un moment, elle les a appelé Papa et Maman. Et ça aurait vraiment dû leur faire plaisir sauf que … Emma l'a dit avec comment dire ? C'était un peu comme si c'était les pires mots qu'elle ait jamais dit et je sais que ça les a vraiment blessé. Même si ça partait peut-être d'une bonne intention, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Pourquoi elle agit comme ça, à ton avis ?

Je grimaçais. On disait que j'étais une femme complexe incapable d'aimer. Mais Emma l'était tout autant que moi.

- Tu sais … Toute sa vie, elle n'a pu et su faire confiance à personne. Sauf à ton père. Et … il l'a en quelque sorte trahi. Alors …

- Je ne parle pas de confiance, me coupait-il. Je sais que … elle a eu un peu de mal mais elle leur fait confiance désormais. Je parle … d'amour …

Je déglutissais difficilement. Je savais très bien de quoi il parlait. Je décidais de me lever pour m'assoir sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

- Emma ne s'est jamais sentie aimer. Toute sa vie, elle a eu à faire à des personnes vraiment très mauvaises. Et ils lui ont fait des choses … pas jolies. Emma se sent un peu … indigne d'être aimer. Elle t'a fait adopter parce qu'elle se sentait abjecte à devenir ta mère. Et c'est peut-être mal mais je l'en remercie pour ça. En tout cas, lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Storybrooke et qu'elle t'a retrouvé … J'ai … J'ai très mal agis. J'étais jalouse et je l'ai laissé penser qu'elle était indigne d'être une mère. Et lorsqu'elle a brisé la malédiction, elle a vraiment eu très peur. Parce que ses amis devenaient ses parents et c'est très terrifiant quand tu n'as jamais eu de famille d'être tout d'un coup la fille du couple le plus … comment dire ? … Les idi – tes grands-parents, reprenais-je, lui ont presque sauté au cou et se sont mit à la chouchouter et jouer leur rôle de parents. Et je les comprends. Même s'ils en font beaucoup de trop. Emma n'est pas habituée à ça et elle a peur. Parce que pour elle, la famille ne lui apporte que des mauvais souvenirs. Et l'amour, elle ne l'a connu que par ton père qui l'a trahi. Et la récente tromperie de l'autre stupide pirate ne fait rien pour arranger ça. Toute sa vie, elle s'est sentie abandonnée et donc mal aimer. Tous ses proches lui ont donné l'impression qu'elle était une mauvaise personne. Qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Ses camarades d'écoles étaient certainement très méchants avec elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle a arrêté l'école. Et si je lui dis très souvent que son manque d'étude reflète son intelligence ce n'est pas pour la blessée. Je veux juste … J'aime la pousser à bout. Parce que c'est toujours quand elle est énervée qu'elle semble réaliser l'importance que vous avez pour elle. Emma a juste besoin d'un peu d'aide. Elle a besoin qu'on l'aime sans en attendre trop de sa part. C'est bien le problème avec tes grands-parents. Ils aimeraient qu'elle soit aussi … amoureuse d'eux qu'ils le sont d'elle. Et pour l'instant, elle en est tout bonnement incapable. Ils lui mettent bien trop la pression. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Il acquiesçait lentement, les larmes aux yeux.

- Maman … Je suis désolé.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Pourquoi l'être, mon chéri ?

- J'ai toujours cru que tu détestais 'Man parce qu'elle était ma mère et qu'elle n'avait pas un bon passé. En fait … C'est juste qu'elle te rappelle ce que tu as ressenti pendant longtemps.

Je laissais une larme coulait le long de ma joue. Décidemment, ce petit garçon devenait bien trop intelligent.

- Et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à aimer.

Il baissait la tête.

- Tu as encore du mal avec ça.

Je riais légèrement.

- Tu as raison. Mais tu m'as tout de même beaucoup aidé. Et je sais que tu vas aussi aider Emma.

Je perdais mon sourire en même temps que mon souffle lorsqu'il levait les yeux vers moi. Ce regard … J'avais l'impression qu'il savait. Mais comment était-ce possible ? En avais-je trop dit ?

Et juste pour confirmer mes doutes, il murmurait :

- Non. _Toi,_ tu l'aideras. Tu es la seule qui puisse y parvenir. Elle ne voit en moi que le fait qu'elle m'ait abandonné. Et mon père. Et elle voit bien trop de mauvais souvenir. Comme … ses mois de grossesses qui ne devaient pas être très joyeux.

- Tu sais qu'elle t'aime Henry ? Elle a juste du mal avec ça.

- Je le sais. Son amour pour moi a brisé la malédiction alors il est forcément sincère. Mais je sais aussi que je ne suis pas la seule personne qu'elle aime de cet amour là. Et même s'il elle n'arrive pas à l'admettre, toi, tu l'as compris. Et tu vas l'aider.

Une seconde larme m'échappait.

- Henry, m'exclamais-je d'une voix enroué. Comment …

- Je l'ais su ?, finissait-il pour moi. Je vis avec Belle et je vois très souvent mes grands-parents. Je suis entourée de personnes qui ont le Véritable Amour. Et ton regard quand tu parles d'Emma est le même que lorsque Rumple parle de Belle.

Je déglutissais et le serrais fortement dans mes bras.

Nous restions ainsi de longues minutes avant que je ne me souvienne de la conversation que nous étions censés avoir à la place de celle-ci.

- Henry … Emma et moi nous sommes mise d'accord. Tu pars en vacances avec tes grands-parents.

Il relevait la tête avec une expression adorable. Un large sourire et des étincelles dans les yeux.

- C'est vrai ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Kathryn est ravie de t'emmener.

- Tu ne viens pas, toi ?

- Non. Je vais rester ici. Belle et Rumple ont pris la place de Tink et moi. Ça m'a un peu agacé mais … je sais que Rumple te protégera.

Il hochait vigoureusement la tête. Bon évidemment, j'aimais aussi le fait que la belle colocataire de sa mère parte quelques temps elle aussi …

Il souriait malicieusement et je craignais quelques secondes qu'il ait lu dans mes pensées.

- Donc tu reste ici ? Avec Emma ?

Je souriais légèrement. Oui, ça aussi j'y avais pensé.

- Oui … avec Emma, répondais-je dans un souffle.

Et je ferais de mon mieux pour que le mois qui suive soit le meilleur de tous …

* * *

_Voilà Voilà :) Vous ais-je perdu en route ? Je sais que ce chapitre était un peu mou mais dans le prochain : soirée entre filles et l'arrivée d'un personnage oublié dans la série qui reste pourtant l'une de mes préférée ;D_

_Alors, j'espère vous voir la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews, vous savez que ça fait plaisir :) Même s'ils sont négatifs, tant que c'est argumenté, ça me plait ;)_

_Bref, pleins de bisous et à bientôt :D_


	5. Une Soirée Révélatrice

_Salut les ami(e)s ! :D_

_Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos Reviews, follow et mise en favorite ;D Même si je ne vous réponds pas toujours, ça me fait très plaisir !_

_Bon, je voulais aussi vous dire - au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas déjà remarquer x) - que j'utilise les noms propres français sauf pour Tinkerbell et Hook. Je suis désolée si ça choque que j'en appelle seulement deux en VO mais c'est juste parce que je n'arrive vraiment pas à les appeler La Fée Clochette et le Capitaine Crochet, tout comme Neverland pour le Pays Imaginaires :)_

_Hum, je crois que je voulais vous parler d'autres choses mais là, ça me vient pas alors ... Je vais m'arrêter là dans mes blablas que vous ne lirez surement pas ;)_

_Excellente Lecture à vous ! :)_

* * *

_**Une Soirée Révélatrice **_pour _Emma Swan_

Je regardais mon père plaçait la dernière valise dans la voiture avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire crispé.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

Je soupirais. Durant toute la semaine, j'avais subi leur inquiétude et je commençais légèrement à en avoir assez. Je m'étais passée d'eux pendant vingt-huit ans. Ce n'était pas un mois qui allait me tuer. Mais bien sûr, c'était le genre d'argument que Belle et Henry m'avaient fortement déconseillé d'utiliser. Apparemment, ça renforcerait leur culpabilité ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Au moindre problème, intervenait la voix de ma mère qui nous rejoignait avec Neal dans les bras, n'hésite pas à nous appeler.

Je soupirais en acquiesçant.

Régina et Henry nous rejoignait, accompagnés des autres vacanciers.

- Alors, s'exclamait Kathryn en se tournant vers ses deux amies. Vous êtes sûres de ne pas vouloir venir ?

- J'ai une affaire à régler, comme tu le sais, répondait Tink avec un clin d'œil. Et quand vous serez rentrés, soit sûre que de grandes choses auront changés.

Alors que Régina roulait des yeux, Kathryn affichait un large sourire.

- Je te fais confiance.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ?, déclarais-je. Parce que si tu profites du fait que je sois désormais seule au poste pour foutre le bordel dans cette ville alors

- Du calme, Emma, me coupait-elle malicieusement. Si tu dois t'inquiétais ce n'est pas en tant que Shérif.

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes, loin d'être rassurée.

- Tu es vraiment certaine de ne pas vouloir partir ?, tentais-je désespérément.

Elle riait, clairement amusée alors que Kathryn et Régina se contentaient de sourire.

Mais mon attention était rapidement tournait vers Belle qui discutait avec Gold sous le regard noir de Ruby, un peu plus loin.

Jim – ou Frederick, peu importait – suivait mon regard avant de me lançait un sourire rassurant.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ton amie.

J'haussais les épaules, pas vraiment convaincu.

- Quand on lui a proposé de venir, c'est elle qui a demandé à ce que Gold vienne aussi. Je pense qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

- Peut-être …

- Emma, s'exclamait la douce voix de ma mère. On veillera sur elle. Ne t'en fais pas.

J'acquiesçais.

- Je sais.

Elle me souriait tendrement avant de me serrait dans ses bras – enfin, de son unique bras, l'autre étant pris par Neal qu'elle tenait fermement contre sa poitrine - et je lui rendais timidement.

- Bonnes vacances, murmurais-je.

- Merci, soufflait-elle. Prend soin de toi.

- Pas de souci.

Elle s'éloignait et je me retenais de rouler des yeux en remarquant que les siens contenaient des larmes qu'elle se forçait à ne pas laisser couler. Ils ne partaient qu'un mois, ce n'était pas la fin du monde !

Venait ensuite mon père qui m'emprisonnait de ses bras musclé avant de m'embrasser sur le front. J'étais bien surprise qu'il ne dise aucuns mots et entre directement dans la voiture.

Régina s'approchait de moi lorsque venait le tour d'Henry.

- Je vous appellerais tout les jours !

- Il y a intérêt, gamin. Je ne vais pas supporter les crises de panique de ta mère, sinon.

Celle-ci me lançait un regard noir, amusant notre fils. Il lui faisait signe de se penchait pour qu'il lui parle à l'oreille, et trouvant ça suspect, je tentais d'écouter ce qu'il pouvait bien me cacher.

- Tu me tiendras au courant de l'avancé de la mission, murmurait-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Mission ? Quelle mission ? Régina jouait aux espions, maintenant ? J'avais cette étrange sensation que tout le monde me cachait quelque chose et ça m'agaçait.

Régina lui répondait quelque chose que je n'entendais pas. Elle était bien plus discrète que notre fils.

Puis, ils se redressaient tout les deux et Henry me faisait son sourire d'ange.

- Je sais que je vais te manquer aussi, 'Man. Mais si tu veux, je me chargerais de t'appeler pour t'éviter de le faire. Comme ça, personne ne devinera à quel point tu t'inquiète.

Je le fusillais du regard.

- J'ai confiance en tes grands-parents. Ils ne vont pas te laisser mourir.

Il souriait encore.

- J'espère bien.

Et sans que je ne m'y attende, il nous serrait dans ses bras toujours frêles. Je sentais Régina se tendre et me lançait un timide sourire avant de passait une main dans les cheveux du petit brun.

Il se séparait de nous après un moment et nous embrassait avant de monter dans la voiture de mes parents.

Belle s'approchait de moi avec un large sourire et je ne manquais pas le roulement des yeux de Régina. J'allais finir par croire qu'elle la détestait plus que ma mère. Même si c'était impossible. Régina ne haïssait rien au monde plus que ma mère. Pas même ma veste en cuir rouge ou ma vieille voiture.

- N'hésite pas à m'appeler, s'exclamait mon amie et ma presque colocataire.

J'acquiesçais.

- Toi aussi, répondais-je en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Gold déjà aux côtés d'Henry dans la voiture.

- Bien sûr. Je t'enverrais des messages pour te tenir au courant.

J'hochais la tête.

- Et si jamais tu as encore …

Elle lançait un coup d'œil rapide à Régina qui détournait aussitôt les yeux, prétendant s'intéressait à la conversation des Herman avec Frederick.

- Des problèmes avec … Tu sais ? _Le fruit interdit_, murmurait-elle avec amusement, appelle-moi.

Je la fusillais du regard.

- Ouais, en tout cas, crois bien que ce n'est pas à Ruby que j'en parlerais.

- Tu devrais.

- Elle balancerait tout à Tinkerbell !

Elle roulait des yeux.

- Tu devrais lui faire un peu confiance. Elle n'est pas juste Ruby Lucas, la serveuse avide de commérage. Désormais, elle est Ruby et Scarlett. Et ça change beaucoup de chose, crois-moi.

J'haussais les épaules, à peine convaincue et elle me serrait elle aussi dans ses bras. J'étais un peu surprise par cet élan d'affection. Ils ne partaient qu'un mois, bordel ! Pourquoi agissaient-ils tous comme si nous ne nous reverrions jamais ? Décidemment, ces personnages de contes de fées étaient vraiment trop émotionnels.

Elle ne s'attardait cependant pas longtemps et grimpait également dans la voiture de mes parents.

Kathryn et Frederick montaient au volant de la leur, et Sean, Ashley et Alexandra s'installaient à l'arrière.

Tinkerbell, Ruby – qui s'était rapprochée - Régina et moi regardions les deux voitures s'éloignaient avec de fins sourires sur les lèvres.

- Hey, s'exclamait Tink. Vous faites quoi ce soir ? Je pensais faire une petite soirée entre filles.

- Excellente idée !, s'écriait Ruby. Ce n'est pas parce qu'eux partent en vacances qu'on devrait rester à ne rien faire ! On va bien s'amuser.

Je grimaçais.

- J'aurais surement du boulot.

- On est samedi, Em'.

- Je sais mais je suis seule, désormais.

- Justement, intervenait Régina. Tu vas trouver ta nouvelle collègue au poste.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Quoi ? Déjà ?

Tink affichait un sourire fier.

- Et oui, je suis géniale. J'ai dégoté un nouveau shérif en moins d'une semaine.

- Et tu désire gâcher tes capacités en travaillant dans une boutique de vêtements.

- Sérieux ?, déclarait Ruby. La chance !

Régina semblait exaspérée par cette réaction. Il fallait dire que nos deux amies avaient beaucoup en commun.

- Bon, déclarait-elle finalement. Je veux bien faire cette soirée à condition que ça se passe chez moi.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

- La maniaque du contrôle veut rester dans son élément.

Elle me jetait un faux regard noir.

- Je trouve surtout ma maison plus chaleureuse que vos appartements.

- Je n'y suis jamais aller, déclarait Ruby.

- Et bien ce sera l'occasion. Je vous ferais visiter, à vous et Miss Swan. Ça lui permettrait de connaître autre chose que ma chambre. Et surtout mon lit.

J'écarquillais les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Ok, ça ne faisait aucun doute que nous étions toutes les quatre au courant de la situation. Mais comment pouvait-elle en parler en plein milieu de la rue d'un ton naturel et détaché alors qu'elle refusait catégoriquement d'aborder le sujet, seule avec moi ?

Ruby éclatait de rire alors que Tink se contentait d'un large sourire amusé. Mon regard s'encrait à celui de Regina. Son rictus moqueur me faisait lui en vouloir encore un peu plus. Elle trouvait ça amusant ? Vraiment ?!

J'haussais alors les épaules d'un faux air désinvolte.

- Honnêtement, je ne m'en souviens plus. Ça ne devait pas être sensationnel.

J'entendais à peine le « Outch » de Ruby et ignorais le regard inquiet de la fée vers son amie. Justement, celle-ci se rapprochait de moi avec un large sourire me faisant soudainement regretter mes paroles.

- Je n'en suis pas étonnée. Vous vous êtes écroulez une fois l'effort fini. Je vous croyez plus résistante, Shérif Swan, susurrait-elle tout en replaçant correctement le col de ma chemise qui devait s'être défait après les nombreuses étreintes que j'avais reçues.

Je perdais alors mon souffle et je devais certainement être rouge pivoine. Tink posait sa main sur l'épaule de son amie en lui murmurant qu'elle quelque chose que je n'entendais pas et la belle brune s'éloignait. Je ressentais alors un grand vide mais faisait de mon mieux pour l'ignorer.

- On devrait aller au poste, déclarait-elle finalement.

Puis elle se tournait vers nos deux amies.

- Vingt heures chez moi ?

- Pas de problème ! J'emmène la boisson, s'exclamait Ruby avant de retourner au Granny's.

Tink souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Bon, c'est le moment où tu me remercie et que tu m'offre mon job'.

La brune haussait les épaules.

- Je t'en veux encore, tu sais ? Ce genre de traîtrise ne s'oublie pas en un claquement de doigt.

Je plissais les yeux. Quelle traîtrise ?

La blonde levait les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne t'ai pas trahi ! J'ai omni de te parler d'un fait … Et puis, à l'époque où ça s'est passé, tu venais de me faire perdre mes pouvoirs, je te rappelle !

J'arquais un sourcil.

- C'est quoi votre histoire, d'ailleurs ? Comment on est passé de la fée de Neverland qui voulait tuer Régina à celle qui est devenue sa meilleure amie ?

- Meilleure amie ?, répétait narquoisement la belle brune. N'utilisons pas de tel titre. Elle est juste une personne avec qui il m'arrive de sympathiser.

Elle partait devant et j'échangeais un regard amusé avec la blonde.

- Personne n'a dû lui enseigner ce qu'était l'amitié. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Et après un dernier sourire, je suivais la brune jusqu'au poste.

Une fois arrivée là-bas, je trouvais une belle asiatique vagabondant dans la pièce, nous attendant certainement.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Mulan ?! Tu étais où tout ces mois ? On ne t'a pas vu depuis … et bah … en fait, je crois que la dernière fois c'était à la forêt Enchantée.

Elle relevait les yeux vers moi avec un sourire timide.

- Bonjour, Emma.

Régina se tournait vers moi avec une expression très professionnelle.

- Mulan sera désormais votre nouvelle collègue. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à commencer.

Puis, elle faisait un sourire à la brune.

- Si jamais elle se montre exécrable ou bien qu'elle s'endort – ce qui arrivera certainement plus d'une fois – n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

Elle hochait la tête bien que nous savions toute qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Une fois Régina sortie, je m'approchais de mon « amie », avec un fin sourire.

- Alors, raconte.

Elle s'installait sur une chaise.

- Tout comme Aurore et Philippe, j'ai été maudite par la Sorcière de l'Ouest. Mais je me suis tenue un peu à l'écart.

Après quelques temps de silence elle faisait un sourire triste.

- J'ai appris la mort de Neal. J'ai été affectée. L'aventure que nous avons partagée n'a pas été très longue mais il m'a tout de même appris beaucoup de chose.

J'acquiesçais.

- Oui. Il m'a dit que Robin et toi l'avaient aidé à aller à Neverland. Et aussi que vous l'aviez soigné.

Elle rougissait légèrement et je fronçais les sourcils.

- C'est vrai que … Je crois me souvenir qu'Aurore m'ait parlé de toi mais tu sais … c'était pendant l'époque où j'étais débordée et je n'y ais pas prêter tellement attention.

Son sourire devenait alors plus … En fait, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que reflétait son sourire. J'hésitais entre douleur et tendresse.

- Tu es la marraine du petit, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesçait.

- Phil est adorable. Il n'a que quelques mois mais … tout de même.

Je souriais.

- Ouais, apparemment, il s'entend plutôt bien avec Neal.

Elle arquait un sourcil.

- Neal ?

- Yep. Si ton filleul a pour prénom le surnom de son père, mon frère s'appelle comme … celui qui aurait pu être son beau-frère.

Elle hochait la tête.

- Oui, c'est vrai, Belle me l'avait dit.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Belle ? Tu la vois souvent ?

- Bien sûr. Nous sommes amies depuis un moment alors lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvées nous avons aussitôt rattrapé le temps perdue. Je fais fréquemment la voir à la bibliothèque.

- Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.

- Ce n'est pas très important.

Après quelques secondes, elle reprenait.

- Elle m'a beaucoup aidé à m'intégrer dans ce monde étrange. J'ai découvert les films. Neal m'en avais parlé durant notre voyage jusqu'au château de son père. J'ai trouvé ça amusant.

Je souriais.

- Ouais, étrange que Belle t'ait montré ça, elle préfère les livres.

Elle souriait également, amusée.

Nous bavardions encore de longues minutes – voir quelques heures – et je finissais par lui faire découvrir un peu plus en détail notre métier.

J'étais quelque peu surprise que Régina l'ait engagé mais après réflexion … Mulan devait faire partie des rares personnes que l'ancienne Méchante Reine ne détestait pas.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque je rentrais dans mon petit appart' et que je m'effondrais sur le sofa, je sentais mon téléphone vibrait.

J'ouvrais le message de Belle en soupirant. Elle n'était partie que depuis quelques heures et ça commençait déjà.

« _Je comptes sur toi pour ne pas te défiler, ce soir )_ »

Je roulais des yeux.

« _Ruby n'a pas perdue de temps !_ »

Et la réponse ne tardait pas à arriver.

« _En effet. Heureusement que je peux compter sur elle_ »

Je secouais la tête, exaspérée.

« _Y aller est une mauvaise idée. Je dois parler avec elle sans deux grandes commères autour de nous._ »

« _Emma ! Si tu n'y vas pas, je suggérerais à Ruby de passer te chercher. Et crois-moi, tu ne__veux pas avoir à faire à un loup-garou déterminé !_ »

Je soupirais et hésitais quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« _Ça va j'irais !_ »

Et avant qu'elle ne m'envoie une réponse expliquant clairement qu'elle était fière d'elle, je lui renvoyais un message.

« _Comment se passe le voyage ?_ »

« _Plutôt bien. Ton frère est un peu capricieux mais on s'habitue vite aux pleurs d'un enfant._ »

Je souriais, ravie de ne pas avoir à subir les cris de Neal. Mais avant que j'aie pu répondre, je recevais un autre message.

« _Et Henry va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas._ _Maintenant, prépare-toi pour ta soirée. Tu as une tenue ou je t'envoie Ruby ?_ »

Je roulais des yeux, encore une fois exaspérée.

« _Pas besoin de s'habiller classe, ce n'est qu'une soirée entre fille_ »

« _Ok, ça veut dire que je t'envoie Ruby )_ »

Je soupirais et lui répondais par un smiley blasé qui mettait fin à notre conversation.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait brusquement sur une Ruby vêtue d'une très courte jupe rouge et d'un haut blanc avec dans ses mains, plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool.

Je me redressais avec un soupire.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de sonnette que ça signifie que tu peux entrer comme ça !

Elle souriait largement.

- Debout, Em' ! On a du boulot.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas un compliment …

- Tu as raison. Ce n'en ait pas un.

Je roulais des yeux.

Bon, contrairement à ce que j'avais tendance à dire à Belle, j'appréciais beaucoup notre amie Lycanthrope. Elle arrivait toujours à me redonner le sourire et je m'amusais vraiment bien avec elle. Mais en dehors de ça, elle restait la meilleure amie de ma mère, ma marraine, et surtout, la plus grande commère de Storybrooke. Je ne pouvais absolument pas me confier à elle. Plus à cause de ma mère que les autres habitants, d'ailleurs.

- De-bout !, articulait-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Dans une demi-heure on doit être là-bas. Tu devrais commencer par prendre ta douche, ça serait surement mieux.

Je me levais dans un soupire et montais dans la salle de bain d'un pas trainant.

Lorsque j'en sortais, enroulée d'un drap de bain, je me dirigeais immédiatement dans ma chambre où je sursautais en découvrant que Ruby s'y trouver aussi.

La moitié de mes fringues étaient entassés sur mon lit alors qu'elle tenait dans ses mains une robe rouge moulante.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

- Ja-mais. Beaucoup trop provocant.

Elle roulait des yeux.

- Je t'en pris, Em', ne fait pas ta sainte-nitouche. Cette robe est parfaite !

- Le rouge c'est ta couleur, j'ai presque la même en bleue, elle conviendra mieux.

- Non !, s'écriait-elle alors que je la rejoignais devant mon armoire.

- Ecoute, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, là. Régina va être _sexy_. Tu te dois d'en faire autant.

- Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Ce n'est qu'une soirée entre filles.

Elle levait les yeux au ciel dans une expression d'exaspération.

- Comment se fait-il que la femme la plus aveugle que je connaisse ait m'y au monde le garçon le plus croyant qu'il existe ?!

Je soupirais.

- Je sais ce que tu crois. Mais tu fais erreur. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec elle qu'il va se passer autre chose. Je veux dire … tu as surement déjà dû avoir des histoires sans lendemain.

- Oui, il y en a eu pas mal pendant la malédiction.

- Bon, tu comprends, alors.

Elle me dévisageait quelques secondes puis ouvrait la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt, comme si elle hésiter à me dire quelque chose. Et j'en étais surprise. Habituellement, Ruby ne se gênait pas pour dire tout ce qu'elle pensait.

- Quoi ?, soufflais-je.

Elle plissait les lèvres et murmurait quelque chose comme « Dieu, pardonne-moi » puis « ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais là on n'a pas le choix. »

J'haussais alors les sourcils, attendant avec une certaine irritation l'idiotie qu'elle avait encore inventée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec elle ?

Je fermais brièvement les yeux et inspirais fortement pour me calmer.

- Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, Belle et toi, il ne se passe et ne se passera jamais rien entre Régina et moi. Ok ? On a dérapé une nuit parce que j'étais totalement ivre et elle … Justement elle, je ne sais pas ce qui lui ait passé par la tête mais j'aimerais juste en parler avec elle ! Est-ce que c'est le fais de voir la Sauveuse célibataire qui vous rend aussi … encombrants ? Nan mais sérieusement ?! Mes parents voulaient à tout prix me caser avec Neal et une fois qu'il est mort ils se sont tournés vers Killian. Et quoi ? Parce qu'il m'a trompé je devrais me jetait sur Régina ? Vous êtes ridicule !

Elle secouait la tête.

- C'est toi qui l'es, Emma. Et au fond tu sais que ce n'est pas si improbable que ça, toi et Régina.

Et avec cette phrase grognait, elle balançait ma robe à mes pieds et sortait de ma chambre.

Je soupirais. Oui, j'avais admis quelques jours plus tôt qu'une relation avec cette femme ne serait pas impossible. Mais franchement, relation ne rimait pas forcément avec Amour. On pouvait éprouver des sentiments sans en être amoureux. Décidément, ces personnages de contes … ils exagéraient toujours tout !

De longues minutes plus tard, je ressortais de ma chambre et étais étonnée de trouver Ruby au téléphone. Je me faisais alors le plus discrète possible.

- Je t'assure ! C'est une catastrophe ! La patience, c'est ton truc à toi ! Moi, ça m'insupporte ! … Oui … Oui mais … Oui ! Je sais … Ouais, mais est-ce que tu pense que

Elle se coupait dans ma phrase ne m'apercevant en haut des escaliers. En remarquant que je portais la robe rouge excessivement moulante, elle affichait un large sourire.

- Je te laisse, on doit partir. Tu m'envoie un message quand vous arrivez. Et salut tout le monde pour moi. Sauf ton mari.

Je roulais des yeux alors qu'elle raccrochait.

- Comment tu vas tenir un mois sans elle ?

Elle haussait négligemment les épaules.

- Je compte sur toi pour devenir raisonnable. Parce que je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour me raisonner lorsque je m'apprêterais à faire une connerie.

Je grimaçais.

- Je suis sûre que Belle sera apte à répondre à nos appels.

Elle souriait légèrement et me tendait une paire d'escarpin noir. Je la dévisageais trente secondes.

- C'est une blague ? Je ne sais pas marcher avec ça.

- Bien sûr que si. Allez, enfile-les. On devrait déjà être en route !

Je soupirais et enfilais ses chaussures puis, je me regardais dans un miroir accroché au mur. J'avais laissé détacher mes boucles blondes qui retombaient sur ma poitrine et maquillais légèrement mes yeux. Le résultat était plutôt bon et sans attendre j'attrapais un gilet noir et sortais rapidement, suivie de Ruby, toute excitée à l'idée de cette soirée.

- Tu as prévenue Belle, Ashley et ma mère que tu les avais déjà remplacés par Tink, Régina et moi ?

Elle levait les yeux au ciel en s'installant du côté passager de ma voiture.

- Elles ne peuvent pas me le reprocher, elles sont toutes partie sans moi !

Je prenais le volant et après quelques secondes de silence, je fronçais les sourcils.

- Tu aurais préféré y aller à la place de Gold, non ?

Je ne prenais pas le risque de détourner les yeux de la route mais je l'entendais soupirer.

- Peut-être, murmurait-elle alors que je garais la voiture devant la grande demeure de Régina.

Je ne rajoutais rien et nous descendions de la voiture avec chacune deux bouteilles dans les mains.

Avant même que nous ayons besoin de sonner, la porte s'ouvrait sur une Régina au regard noir.

- Vous êtes en retard, mesdemoiselles !

Ruby grimaçait.

- Emma a eu du mal avec sa tenue.

À ses mots, la belle brune laissait son regard vagabonder sur mon corps et je me sentais rougir. Quel manque de manières !

- Et bien Miss Swan, ça change de vos jeans serrés et de votre hideuse veste en cuir.

Je roulais des yeux avant de les posais sur sa tenue. Elle avait elle aussi de hauts escarpins – mais certainement plus hauts que les miens ! Sérieusement ? Comment faisait-elle pour marcher avec ça ? C'était carrément des échasses. – et son pantalon noir en cuir était … Wow ! Mon dieu, j'avais chaud, tout d'un coup. Elle portait également un chemisier blanc dont les premiers boutons – et certainement quelques un en trop – étaient ouvert, laissant une vue alléchante sur son grand décolleté.

Je rougissais fortement.

- Euh … tu … vous … c'est … hum …

Je me raclais la gorge et tendais brusquement les bouteilles que j'avais dans les mains.

- Pour vous !

Elle riait en me les prenant des mains et se reculait pour nous laisser entrer. Je ne manquais pas le large sourire de Ruby et je lui lançais un regard noir qu'elle ignorait superbement.

Régina nous faisais assoir autour de la table basse de son salon avec un verre de cidre chacune. Tink et Ruby s'allongeaient sur le divan, l'une contre l'autre alors que Régina choisissait un fauteuil en face. Moi, je m'asseyais à même le sol avec quelques coussins qui trainaient sur le sofa.

- Bon, intervenait Tink, j'ai réussi à convaincre Régina de commander des pizzas.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Impossible ! Comment as-tu fais ça ?

La belle brune roulait des yeux alors que la blonde souriait à plein dents.

- Je me le demande encore.

Nous riions légèrement avant de trinquer.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, une certaine tension régnait entre nous.

- Alors Emma, déclarait Tink. Comme trouves-tu ta nouvelle collègue ?

Je souriais.

- Cool. J'aime bien Mulan.

- Mulan ?, répétait Ruby. Elle bosse avec toi ?

- Yep'. Et toi, Tink, tu as commencé le boulot ?

Elle soupirait d'un air exaspéré, arrachant un sourire à Régina.

- Non, pas encore. Je commence lundi.

- Tu n'as plus l'air très enjoué.

- Miss Swan a raison, tu pourrais te montrer plus enthousiaste.

La fée la fusillait du regard avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

- Elle m'a obtenu un job dans une boutique de fringues pour enfant.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

- Pauvre Tink … Tu vas être confronté à ces petites choses qui bavent partout.

Je fronçais les sourcils lorsqu'elle échangeait un regard amusé avec le Maire jusqu'à ce que celle-ci arque un sourcil en ma direction.

- « Ces petites _choses_ » ? Vous avez bien fait de faire adopter Henry.

Je roulais des yeux.

- Nos enfants sont différents, ils sont adorables. Même s'ils bavent. Ceux des autres sont insupportables. Et en plus, ils bavent.

Elle ravalait un rire.

- Tink et vous avez une fausse idée des enfants. Tous ne bavent pas. _Henry_ ne bavait pas.

- Logique, intervenait Ruby, c'est un Mills.

Tink riait.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ais dit hier ! Mais elle a sortit l'excuse Swan.

- Hey !, m'indignais-je. C'est quoi « _l'excuse Swan_ » ? Je ne bavais pas, moi !

- Vraiment ? Je croyais que tous les enfants le faisaient ?

- Oui, bah pas moi !

Elle secouait la tête et j'ignorais si elle était amusée ou exaspérée. Peut-être les deux ?

- On demandera à vous parents. Ah non, pardon. Ça ne va pas être possible, ils ne vous ont pas vu grandir.

Je la fusillais du regard mais je ne me sentais étrangement pas blesser. Je savais que c'était plus de la taquinerie qu'autre chose.

- Régina !, chuchotait Tink d'un ton réprobateur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

J'haussais les épaules.

- Ce n'est rien. Je dois être la seule d'entre nous à encore avoir des parents alors … je ne vais rien dire.

Elles acquiesçaient avec des grimaces. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était les parents de Tink. Je ne savais même pas si elle en avait eu un jour. Quant à Ruby, j'avais entendu parler de sa mère, mais … il me semblait qu'elle était morte. Et son père … aucune idée. Pour ce qui était de Régina … Je savais par Henry que son père était mort avant la malédiction et … ma mère avait tué la sienne alors … Vraiment, le sujet des parents était un peu délicat …

- On ne va pas parler de la famille, intervenait Ruby. Ni du travail. Parlons de …

- Killian !, s'exclamait Tink.

Je fronçais les sourcils et Regina la fusillait du regard.

- Tink, grognait-elle. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça.

Ruby éclatait d'un rire fort que je ne comprenais pas trop et une fois qu'elle s'était calmée, nous la dévisagions toutes, attendant l'explication. Elle encrait ses yeux à ceux de Tinkerbell avec un large sourire.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu es sur Jones ?!

J'haussais les sourcils. Hein ?! Je me souvenais avoir soupçonné quelque chose entre eux deux, quelques mois plus tôt mais ... J'avais complètement oublié cette idée.

- Nan ?! Sérieux ?

La blonde rougissait légèrement.

- Euh ... Non. C'est juste que ...

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

- D'accord. Je vois ... Et bah désolée de te l'annoncer, mais apparemment, il préfère les rousses. Et encore plus si elles ont une queue.

Je rougissais brusquement.

- De poisson … Une queue de poisson à la place des jambes.

- On avait compris, Miss Swan. Et cessez de nous rappeler que vous avez été cocue. Nous sommes déjà au courant comme plus de la moitié de la ville étant donné que vous pleurnichez dans les bras de tous ceux que vous croisez.

Je la fusillais du regard.

- Et c'est vous qui dites ça ?! Doit-on parler du cauchemar qu'ont été les semaines suivant l'arrivée de Marianne pour tout ceux qui croisé votre route ?! Quoi que … il n'y en avait pas tant que ça puisque vous préfériez rester cloitrer dans votre demeure sinistre.

- Sinistre ?, répétait-elle.

Elle balayait le salon du regard.

- Vous trouvez vraiment ça sinistre ?

- Non, c'est joli, intervenait Ruby. Mais surtout très grand. Je suis sûre que ma chambre est plus petite que vos toilettes.

Nous riions toutes avant de reprendre des expressions sérieuses au plus grand désespoir de Tinkerbell.

- Est-ce que tu me considère comme un obstacle ?, demandais-je d'une voix soudaine.

Elle grimaçait.

- Plus vraiment. Mais … Je pense que Hook a quand même beaucoup de sentiments pour toi.

J'haussais les épaules.

- Peu m'importe.

- De toute façon, intervenait Régina, à l'instant même où tu poseras tes lèvres sur celles du pirate alcoolique, notre amitié s'arrêtera d'office !

La petite blonde arquait un sourcil.

- Notre amitié ? Quelle amitié ? Je croyais que nous étions juste des personnes qui aimaient quelques fois sympathiser ?

Je souriais, amusée par la façon à laquelle la jeune fée parvenait à retournait les mots de la Reine contre elle.

- Peu importe. J'ai réussi à t'obtenir un travail, tu as une dette envers moi.

- J'hallucine ! Je vais travailler pour Boucle D'Or dans une boutique pour gamins ! Vraiment fan-tas-tique.

- Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que la Mère Supérieure te choisisse comme assistante ?

Tink ravalait un rire.

- Peu importe la nouvelle sympathie qu'elle a envers moi. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Elle a été capable de me retirer mes pouvoirs, me laissant seule et désespérée. Elle me déteste. Et inutile de te rappeler pourquoi, je crois que tu t'en souviens très bien.

Je plissais les yeux.

- Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs à cause de Régina ?

- Tout à fait !

- Et tu les as retrouvé à mes dépends !, rétorquait l'ancienne reine.

La blonde allait répliquer mes la brune l'arrêtait en levant sa main droite.

- Nous n'aurons pas cette discussion maintenant.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Ruby se raclait la gorge, autant gênée que moi. Même si les deux amies étaient très peu crédibles dans leurs disputes à cause de … de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Régina semblait vraiment en colère alors que Tink paraissait culpabiliser. Pourtant … on sentait entre elle une amitié profonde et il était presque impensable de les imaginer ennemies. En effet, au cours des mois passés, elles étaient devenues un duo presque inséparable. Et si au début cette amitié semblait étrange pour beaucoup, nous avions fini par nous habitué à entendre leurs chamailleries et leurs rires lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient.

Je leur enviais un peu ce lien qui les unissait. Depuis Mary-Margareth, je n'avais pas d'amie avec qui j'étais aussi fusionnelle. Il y avait bien Belle mais … c'était différent. Peut-être avait-elle ce lien avec Ruby ? Mais pas avec moi.

Après quelques secondes de silences, la sonnette retentissait dans le salon et Régina se levait pour ouvrir au livreur de pizza.

Lorsqu'elle revenait, les bras chargés de trois boites en carton, avec une grimace de dégout sur le visage, nous nous esclaffions toute les trois.

- Je paris que tu n'y as jamais gouté !, s'écriait Tink.

La brune lui lançait un regard noir en posant les pizzas sur la table basse et elle se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil.

- Non, voyez-vous, moi, je fais attention à ma santé.

Je roulais des yeux sans perdre mon sourire pour autant.

- Il faudra que je vous prenne en photo, Henry voudra voir ça !

À mon tour de recevoir un regard noir mais je n'y prêtais pas grande attention, j'avais l'habitude.

- Faites ça et j'envois à vos parents une photo de vous avec une pizza et une bouteille de whiskey. Je suis sûre qu'il serait surpris de ne pas vous voir devant une soupe.

Elle était vraiment douée. Je ne pourrais décemment jamais avoir le dernier mot avec elle.

La soirée passait très vite, nous trouvions étonnamment vite nos aises les unes avec les autres et j'en venais même à apprécier le moment. L'alcool s'était petit à petit imprégner de nous. Surtout de Tink et Ruby, en fait. Moi, j'avais un peu l'esprit embrumée mais rien de bien sérieux. Quant à Régina, elle, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait bu de l'eau toute la soirée tellement elle semblait sobre. Et je n'étais pas surprise de la voir si résistante à l'alcool.

Depuis désormais une bonne dizaine de minutes, Ruby nous parlait de ses conquête, une bière à la main, alors que Tink – complètement effondrait sur elle – l'écoutait attentivement.

- Donc … Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec un rat ?!, demandait sérieusement la jeune fée.

La serveuse riait aux éclats.

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre.

Je souriais, amusée et j'étais surprise de voir que Régina en faisait autant. Tink tournait les yeux vers moi avec une expression malicieuse.

- Et toi, Emma, c'était quoi ton coup le plus … étrange ?

J'haussais les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est étrange ou glauque ou tout ce que vous voulez mais lorsque j'étais enceinte d'Henry,

Je me coupais pour lancer un regard d'excuses à l'ancienne Reine.

- Désolée si vous trouvez ça horrible que je faisais ça avec notre bébé dans le ventre mais …

Je baissais les yeux, légèrement honteuse.

- Je me tapais ma codétenue.

Tink et Ruby me dévisageaient avec attention, très intriguée alors que Régina … Ses yeux me fusillaient littéralement du regard. Mais je m'en fichais et je décidais de poursuivre en me concentrant sur les deux filles étalaient sur le sofa.

- En fait … Elle était là depuis un moment et moi j'étais enceinte alors les hormones et tout …

- Wow, soufflait Tink. Elle était comment ?

Je souriais tristement en baissant la tête.

- Très belle. Mais aussi très froide. C'est arrivé une fois, comme ça, en pleine nuit. Et puis … ça s'est reproduit encore et encore. Je commençais à croire que j'avais de l'importance pour elle. Parce que … toutes celles qui m'approchaient étaient bien vite amochées.

Je déglutissais difficilement en repensant à cette femme que j'avais finie par presque oublier.

- Elle avait trente ans et j'en avais dix-huit. Mais je m'en fichais. Elle était séduisante et je savais que certaine femme m'enviaient. Mais elle était aussi mariée. Et elle avait des enfants qui l'attendaient sagement à la sortie. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne m'autorisait pas à la toucher. Seul son mari le faisait. Mais là encore je m'en fichais. Elle me donnait du plaisir et c'était tout ce que je voulais. Même si elle était violente, même si elle me faisait sentir comme une moins que rien. J'étais jeune et je m'en fichais. Malheureusement … je me suis attachée à elle contre mon gré. Elle le sentait et elle devenait plus … terrifiante. Et ça n'arrangeait pas. Au contraire, ça me plaisait encore plus …

Je m'arrêtais dans mon récit, les yeux dans le vague. Je ne parlais jamais de cette histoire, la trouvant beaucoup trop intime.

- Donc …, intervenait Ruby. Tu es sadomaso ?

Je riais malgré moi.

- Non ! C'est juste que … Tu sais, quand tu es en prison, tu as des envies différentes.

Elle acquiesçait et je sentais le regard intense de Régina posait sur moi. Mais je décidais de l'ignorer et de ne surtout pas la regarder.

- Bref, toute cette histoire à arrêter après que j'ai accouché. Je me sentais mal. Très mal. Je venais d'abandonner mon fils et je n'avais pas la conviction qu'il serait dans une famille convenable. J'avais peur qu'il devienne comme moi, qu'il soit un enfant du système baladé de famille en famille …

Je sentais les larmes montaient et je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour pouvoir les chasser.

- Je l'ai rejeté plusieurs fois après l'accouchement et ça l'énerver. Elle devenait de plus en plus violente parce qu'elle savait que j'aimais ça. Mais je ne me sentais plus … excitée.

De coin de l'œil, je voyais Régina frissonnait et sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, mes yeux se posaient sur elle et ma gorge se nouait en remarquant ses pupilles dilatés et ses joues rouges. Elle se dandinait légèrement dans son fauteuil mal à l'aise.

- Elle t'a frappé ?, intervenait Tink.

Je détournais alors les yeux de Régina avec beaucoup de difficulté. Je sentais la chaleur de mon corps augmentait et je souriais faiblement à la fée.

- Non. Je m'étais faite la promesse de ne plus me laisser traiter comme un déchet. Parce que c'était trop. Entre mes familles d'accueils et Neal, on s'était assez servie de moi et je jurais que plus personne ne le ferait.

Un silence lourd tombait dans la pièce et je soupirais en baissant la tête.

- Bref …

Ruby se redressait.

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas nous dire comme ça s'est passé ? Comment tu t'es débarrassée d'elle ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

- Non. Je ne le ferais pas.

Et je buvais une gorgée de ma bière sous leurs regards en même temps compatissants, curieux et inquiets.

Comprenant mon embarra, Tinkerbell se redressait à son tour en se tournant vers son amie.

- Et toi, Régina ? Raconte-nous l'une de tes aventures sexuelles qui t'ont marqués. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a eu plusieurs quand tu dirigée le Royaume Noir.

Nous posions toute notre regard sur Régina et j'étais surprise de constatée que celle-ci me fixait encore avec une intensité qui me donnait des frissons.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu me regarder ainsi et … je trouvais ça en même temps plaisant et intimidant.

Je souriais avec gêne et elle détournait alors les yeux pour les poser sur Tink. Elle haussait les épaules comme si elle était détendue alors que tout dans sa posture indiquait le contraire et lentement, elle commençait son récit.

Finalement, cette soirée était bien différente de ce à quoi je m'étais attendue.

* * *

_Voilà Voilà :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ;)_

_Bon, j'ai décidé de faire intervenir Mulan dans cette fanfiction parce que malgré le fait qu'on la voit très peu dans la série, elle reste l'un de mes personnages préférés ;)_

_D'ailleurs, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis à ce propos puisque je ne parviens pas à me décider. Est-ce que je fais un Ruby-Belle ou est-ce que vous préférez un Mulan-Aurore ?_

_Merci d'être toujours là et à la semaine prochaine :)_


	6. Une Etape Franchie

_Salut !_

_Alors, la première chose que j'ai à dire c'est : MERCI ! Vous avez été très actifs cette semaine et ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)_

_J'ai tenté de répondre à vos Review mais le message refusé de s'envoyer alors : Oxfordiass, marionpotter39, edwinouat, cathcathouroquet, taocm, vrig05, Emy Em's, Buntinx Jennifer, lanaregal, manpsg, Ladies Of CM ainsi que les Guest : Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un message :)_

_Merci aussi au nombreux followers qui ont presque doublé cette semaine :D_

_Et, un merci tout particulier à marionpotter39 pour avoir corriger ce chapitre :)_

_Bon, ensuite, je dois vous prévenir qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, les chapitres mettront plus de temps à arriver puisque j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que les vacances se terminent :'( Et comme je redouble en partie parce que j'ai passé l'année précedente à écrire ma fanfiction plutôt que d'écouter les cours, je vais éviter que ça se reproduise ;)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, agréables lecteurs ;)_

* * *

_**Une étape franchie **_pour _Régina Mills :_

Ce matin là, je me redressais sur mon lit, les joues en feu. Ce rêve …

Cela faisait deux jours qu'avait eu lieu la soirée entre filles et ça faisait également deux nuits qui je faisais des rêves assez … torrides.

Je sortais de mon lit quelque peu honteuse. Rêver d'Emma Swan de cette façon là était vraiment … humiliant. J'avais l'impression d'être en manque de sexe. Et c'était pour cette raison que j'évitais la jeune blonde le plus possible au plus grand désespoir de Tink.

D'ailleurs, j'étais surprise de trouver celle-ci dans ma cuisine, une assiette de pancakes devant elle.

– Prends tes aises, surtout.

Elle me lançait un large sourire.

– Bien dormis ?

Je la fusillais du regard. Ses yeux étaient trop malicieux et son sourire trop moqueur pour que cette question soit anodine. Mais je l'ignorais en préparant mon café.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Tink ?

Elle grimaçait.

– Je ne veux pas y aller !

Je roulais des yeux en me souvenant que nous étions lundi.

– Allez … ça ne peut pas être si terrible. Tu as insisté pour travailler, alors assure, maintenant.

– Tu aurais pu me faire embaucher dans la boutique classe au coin de la rue alors pourquoi veux-tu que je bosse pour Boucle d'Or ?

Je souriais en m'installant devant elle avec ma tasse de café dans les mains.

– Si tu y allais, tu comprendrais.

Elle soufflait en enfournant un pancake dans sa bouche.

– Et chinan, tu

– Tink, la coupais-je. Finis ce que tu manges.

Elle acquiesçait et mangeait avec aucune grâce tout en faisant des tours avec son index à côté de sa bouche.

Une fois qu'elle avait enfin tout avalé, elle buvait son verre de jus de fruit avant de le reposer brusquement sur la table, me faisant sursauter. Je la fusillais du regard alors que la moitié de mon café se renversait sur mon pyjama en soie.

– La délicatesse, tu connais ? Sérieusement, il va falloir retravailler tes manières, j'ai l'impression de manger face à Miss Swan.

Elle souriait largement.

– Et ce n'est pas un compliment !, jugeais-je bon de rajouter.

– Justement ! C'est d'elle que je voulais te parler, répondait-elle. Tu l'évites depuis deux jours et ce n'est vraiment pas bien ! Je veux bien comprendre que tu aies du mal à te retenir de lui sauter dessus mais fais un effort !

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes, outrée.

– Je te demande pardon ?

– Quoi ? Ose me dire que tu n'es pas en chaleur dès que tu la croises ! Tu aurais dû te voir à la soirée ! Même ivre, je l'ai remarqué alors imagine Emma. Elle a vraiment dû se sentir mal à l'aise, pour le coup.

Je lui jetais un regard noir.

– Sors de ma maison _tout de suite_ !

Elle riait tout en s'exécutant. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, j'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains. Il fallait que tout ça cesse !

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

J'entrais au poste du Shérif avec une expression que j'espérais froide. Sans surprise, j'y trouvais les deux femmes en pleine discussion, assises sur un bureau.

La brune me lançait un timide sourire en se redressant pour reprendre son travail alors que la blonde se contentait d'un rapide coup d'œil en plongeant son nez dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

– Miss Swan !, grognais-je. Avez-vous _enfin_ fini les dossiers que je vous ai demandés de remplir il y a _quinze_ jours ?!

Elle relevait la tête avec un sourire fière.

– Ils vous attendent sur votre bureau Madame le Maire, je les ais déposés il y a une heure. Vous n'y êtes pas passé ?

Je la fusillais du regard. Bien sûr que non, j'aimais trop commencer ma journée par une joute verbale avec elle pour penser d'abord à me rendre à la Mairie.

– Je ne les ai pas vu, sifflais-je.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et lançait sa tasse en carton dans la corbeille, près de moi. Je plissais les yeux.

– Vous avez beaucoup de chance de ne pas vous être loupée, si ça arrivait sur moi, vous l'auriez regretté.

Elle souriait encore, plus narquoisement, cette fois.

– Je ne me loupe jamais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre chemisier ne risquait rien.

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, elle baissait les yeux vers mon décolleté avant de les détourner rapidement, le rouge aux joues.

C'était à mon tour de prendre le dessus. Je m'avançais lentement jusqu'à elle avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

– C'est vrai que ça aurait été dommage que vous le tachiez. J'aurais dû l'enlever.

Tout en replaçant mon col, j'en profitais pour écarter un peu plus mon décolleté, ce qui avait pour effet d'amplifier son rougissement.

– Euh … oui … ça aurait été … vraiment très … dommage …

J'affichais un sourire carnassier et alors que je m'approchais un peu plus d'elle, Mulan se raclait la gorge, nous faisant clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas un lieu décent pour faire ce genre de choses.

Je m'éloignais alors de la blonde mais gardais mes yeux ancrés dans les siens qui avaient du mal à soutenir mon regard, préférant s'attarder un peu plus bas.

– Shérif Swan, déclarais-je finalement. Je vous attends dans mon bureau à onze heures. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Et alors que je m'éloignais, elle m'interpellait.

– Pourquoi ? C'est … Je veux dire … C'est pour le boulot ?

– Non.

Et je partais pour de bon. Ça faisait trop longtemps que nous le repoussions, il était temps d'avoir _la_ discussion.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Installée derrière mon bureau, je vérifiais qu'aucune erreur n'ai été faite dans les dossiers d'Emma. Et j'étais bien déçue de constater qu'après presque deux semaines d'attente, elle avait finalement fait du bon boulot. Je n'aurais donc pas la chance de lui reprocher son manque de capacité à remplir un dossier.

Lorsque mon téléphone portable sonnait, je décrochais avec un large sourire.

– Henry ! Comment vas-tu ?

– _C'est super ! On est arrivée cette nuit. C'est trop beau ! On s'éclate !_

Je souriais tendrement.

– Tant mieux, alors.

– _Et toi ? Ça va ? J'ai entendu Belle au téléphone avec Ruby. Apparemment, tu n'as pas beaucoup agi …_

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

– Henry, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. Je sais quoi faire.

– _Vraiment ?_

– Oui ! Et si tu veux savoir, ta mère devrait bientôt arriver.

– _Cool ! Tu lui as donné rendez-vous ? Et elle a accepté ? C'est génial !_

Je grimaçais.

– C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Nous devons avoir une discussion.

– _À quel propos ? Votre relation_ ?

– Plus ou moins …

À travers le téléphone, j'entendais la voix irritante de Blanche l'appeler. Je roulais des yeux et Henry soupirait.

– _Bon, désolé mais on va partir à la mer, je t'appelle en revenant ?_

– Oui. Et fais attention à toi !

– _Oui Maman, répondait-il dans un rire. Bisous, je t'aime._

Je souriais tendrement. Comment de simples mots pouvaient me faire autant de bien ?

– Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri.

Il raccrochait et je me re-concentrais alors sur mon travail.

Pas longtemps cependant puisque quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait brusquement sur la belle blonde.

J'arquais un sourcil.

– Je n'ai pas été prévenue de votre arrivée, Miss Swan.

– Ouais, votre secrétaire était au téléphone et je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre qu'elle ait fini.

Elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'Emily entrait telle une furie dans le bureau.

– Madame Mills, je suis désolée, elle est entrée sans mon accord.

– Ça va aller, Emily, vous pouvez nous laisser.

Elle acquiesçait avant de sortir rapidement et la belle blonde en profitait pour s'assoir sur une chaise face à mon bureau.

– Miss Swan … Vous m'avez réclamée une discussion, je vous écoute.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

– Vous acceptez vraiment de parler de … _ça_ ? Parce que … les seules fois où vous n'évitez pas le sujet sont lorsque nous sommes avec Tink.

Je soupirais.

– Il faut bien en parler un jour, sinon, vous ne cesserez de vous posez tout un tas de questions inutiles.

Elle inspirait profondément.

– Alors … Je sais que lorsque je suis ivre, il m'arrive d'être assez entreprenante. Mais … je me demande … Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas rejetée ?

Je déglutissais difficilement.

– J'ai tenté de le faire. Mais vous êtes autant têtue ivre que sobre.

– Hey ! Faut pas déconner, je ne vous ai pas violé non plus !

Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège.

– Encore heureux, j'ai su vous arrêter à temps.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

– À temps ?! Je me suis réveillée à poil dans votre lit !

Je roulais des yeux.

– Vous ne vous en souvenez vraiment pas ?

– Seulement quelques petits détails …

– Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, Miss Swan. Nous nous sommes arrêtées à de simples caresses.

Elle plissait les yeux.

– « De simples caresses » ?! Je me souviens parfaitement de votre main sur mon sein !

Je frissonnais légèrement.

– Certes, mais ce n'était que des caresses. Je suis sûre que vous faisiez bien pire avec votre ancienne codétenue.

Elle me fusillait du regard et je décidais qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au clair.

– Je vous ai emmenée dans mon lit parce que vous étiez incapable de rentrer chez vous. Ma chambre a été la première que Kathryn et moi avons trouvée et nous n'avions pas la force de vous transporter jusque dans la chambre d'ami. Une fois qu'on vous a allongée, Kathryn est partie et je vous ai enlevé vos chaussures. C'est à cet instant que vous m'avez agrippée et que vous vous êtes mise sur moi. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous êtes bien plus musclée. Je n'avais pas la moindre chance de vous repousser. Vous vous êtes déshabillée et c'est vous-même qui avez placé ma main sur votre poitrine en la maintenant bien.

Elle rougissait violemment.

– Fort heureusement, j'ai fini par vous convaincre d'arrêter votre petit jeu et vous vous êtes laissée tomber à côté de moi pour vous endormir directement.

– Euh … je … c'est … enfin … Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé la magie ?!, s'écriait-elle.

Je me crispais mais me reprenais vite en affichant un faux sourire.

– J'ai promis à Henry de ne plus le faire !

– Et si je vous avais violée ?! Vous êtes tarée ou quoi ?!

Je soupirais profondément.

– J'ai réussi à vous convaincre d'arrêter, je n'avais pas besoin d'utiliser la Magie.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je voyais ses yeux s'humidifier.

– Miss Swan ? Vous allez bien ?

– Non !, s'exclamait-elle d'une voix enrouée. Je me sens … vraiment … pas bien …

Elle posait deux doigts sur ses tempes et me dévisageait avec suspicion.

– Et puis … vous … je vous ai embrassée, dans le couloir ! Et vous y avez répondu ! Pourquoi ?!

Elle s'était levée et faisait les cent pas. Je ne répondais pas.

Après de longues minutes à la regarder se torturer l'esprit je me redressais sur mon siège.

– Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous proposer de vous ramener chez vous. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

Elle gardait le silence en continuant ses pas.

– J'ai profité de votre ivresse, poursuivais-je. J'ai eu un comportement honteux. Et je m'excuse encore.

Je commençais légèrement à m'agacer de son manque de réponse. Elle baissait la tête et continuait sa marche un peu plus rapidement.

– Vous me donnez le tournis, asseyez-vous.

– Non, grognait-elle.

Je soupirais.

– C'est une attitude enfantine, Miss Swan.

Elle s'arrêtait brusquement et ancrait son regard au mien.

– Vous avez … vous êtes … Je … C'est …

– Il va vraiment falloir que vous fassiez quelque chose pour ces bégaiements, ça devient agaçant.

Elle me fusillait du regard.

– Vous êtes en manque de sexe, c'est ça ?!

J'écarquillais les yeux, plus que surprise et je me relevais de mon siège confortable.

– Je … Non ! Ce n'est pas … enfin …

– Alors, qui bégaye, maintenant ?

Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine.

– C'était inapproprié.

– Pas vraiment. Je cherche juste à comprendre pourquoi vous avez eu envie de moi cette nuit là.

Je baissais quelques secondes les yeux avant de les reposer sur elle. Si seulement il y avait que cette nuit là que j'en avais eu envie …

– Je ne comprends pas …

Je m'approchais lentement d'elle. Emma Swan avait un réel manque de confiance en soi.

– Vous êtes attirante, Miss Swan. Et comme tout humain, j'ai des besoins. Vous étiez là et vous m'avez presque sauté dessus alors _non_, je n'ai pas pu résister. Je veux dire … Si ça avait été Rumple ou encore Madame Lucas, ça aurait été facile mais vous …

Je posais ma main sur son bras.

– Vous êtes très séduisante …

Elle ne quittait pas des yeux ma main posée sur elle et je sentais toute ma magie crépitait. Elle avait besoin de savoir tout ça. Mais je n'étais absolument pas certaine que ma manière de procéder soit la meilleure. Elle ne devait pas avoir de pression ou elle fuirait. Elle ne devait pas sentir que je tenais _trop_ à elle mais tout de même assez pour la trouver intéressante. Ce n'était pas facile.

– Je …

Sa voix était étonnamment aigüe.

– C'est vrai ?, murmurait-elle.

Je souriais légèrement.

– Bien sûr.

Elle acquiesçait lentement avant de se reculer d'un pas et de me fusiller du regard.

– Vous auriez pu me dire plus tôt qu'on n'avait pas couché ensemble, crachait-elle. Ça m'aurait évité de me sentir si mal à l'aise devant Henry. Et mes parents.

J'arquais un sourcil.

– Vos parents ?

– Ouais … Je pensais avoir couché avec leur ennemie numéro Un.

Je souriais, amusée.

– J'aurais aimé voir la tête de votre mère en le découvrant.

Elle levait les yeux au ciel.

– Vous êtes cruelle, Régina.

Je riais légèrement et après quelques secondes de silence, elle me dévisageait d'un air hésitant.

– Il y a un problème ?

– Non … Je …Je me demandais juste si vous étiez …

J'arquais un sourcil en tentant de cacher mon sourire amusé, devinant où elle voulait en venir.

– Enfin … vous voyez … ?

– Non, j'aurais besoin de plus d'éléments, pour ça.

Elle soufflait, agacée.

– Je voulais savoir si … enfin … vous avez dit avoir été attirée par moi alors … je me demandais juste si … vous étiez … de l'autre bord.

Je riais légèrement.

– Et vous, très chère ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

– Je vous ais parlé de ma codétenue ?

Je souriais légèrement.

– Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez couché plusieurs fois avec une femme que vous les aimez forcément toutes. Ça pourrait ne venir que d'elle. Mais bon … ce n'est peut-être pas la seule, on devrait ajouter sur la liste de vos conquêtes toutes les malheureuses qui ont croisé votre chemin lorsque vous étiez ivre.

Son regard noir était vraiment un délice pour moi.

– « Toutes les _malheureuses_ » ? N'est-ce pas vous qui disiez à l'instant que j'étais séduisante ?

Elle arborait son sourire moqueur et mon cœur ratait un battement mais je me forçais à rouler des yeux. Et elle reprenait rapidement son air faussement vexé.

– Et le « _toutes_ » est déplacé ! Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui, non plus !

Oh, intéressant ! Elle semblait comprendre son erreur puisqu'elle me lançait un regard menaçant comme pour m'interdire de relever. Mais depuis quand avais-je peur d'elle ?

– Je vois, je ne suis donc pas n'importe qui.

– On n'a pas couché ensemble !, se défendait-elle.

J'affichais une moue déçue.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Dommage.

Elle me dévisageait mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle serrait alors ses bras contre sa poitrine avec un sourire malicieux.

– Je découvre une nouvelle facette de vous, Madame le Maire. Je suis surprise.

Je souriais, amusée et après quelques secondes de silence, elle se frottait le bras, mal à l'aise.

– Bon bah … Ruby m'attend au Granny's alors je vais y aller …

J'acquiesçais et la regardais se diriger vers la porte. Mais une fois qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée, elle tournait la tête vers moi.

– Régina … Je suis désolée … pour mon comportement, cette nuit-là. Merci de m'avoir éclairée sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

J'hochais la tête avec un fin sourire, et faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas afficher trop mon bonheur au simple fait de discuter avec elle.

Elle ouvrait la porte mais cette fois-ci, prise dans mon élan, je me précipitais vers elle et la retenais par le bras. Elle se tournait vers moi, sourcils haussés.

– Il y a un problème ?

– Oui.

Cette fois, ses sourcils se baissaient.

– Non, corrigeais-je.

Elle me dévisageait avec suspicion et je soupirais.

– Je dois aussi rejoindre Tink au Granny's. Peut-être pourrions-nous y aller ensemble ?

Je faisais mon possible pour qu'elle ne remarque pas à quel point j'espérais qu'elle accepte.

– Ouais, bien sûr, allons-y.

Encore une fois, je retenais un soupire de soulagement et je me mordais la joue pour ne pas sourire trop jovialement.

– Bien.

D'un commun accord, nous décidions de nous y rendre à pieds et le chemin qui aurait dû nous paraitre long passait étonnamment vite. Nous discutions de tout et de rien et j'étais surprise par la facilité à laquelle nous échangions. J'étais sur la bonne voie. Avant qu'elle ne puisse accepter le lien qui nous unissait, elle devait m'accepter moi. Et pour ça, quoi de mieux qu'une nouvelle amitié ? N'était-ce pas plus facile d'aimer une amie que notre pire ennemie ?

Nous entrions dans le Granny's avec un sourire et lorsqu'Emma m'ouvrait la porte pour entrer dans le restaurant, je pouvais voir Tink et Ruby se tourner vers nous avec surprise. Mais leurs petits sourires en coin revenaient bien vite.

Nous nous approchions du comptoir où elles étaient toutes les deux et je constatais sans grande surprise que Mulan était également là.

– Hey !, s'exclamait Emma en remarquant son adjointe. Tu es venue finalement !

– Oui, Ruby ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Je me tournais vers Tink.

– Alors … Rien à me dire ?

Elle roulait des yeux mais l'éclatant sourire qui éclairait son visage la trahissait.

– Tu t'es bien foutue de moi !

Emma, attirée par l'accusation de mon amie, la dévisageait, attendant la suite qui ne venait pas.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Boucle d'Or est responsable de plusieurs boutiques. Une pour les bambins, une pour les bijoux, et une pour les femmes. Celle des gamins étant plus connue, je pensais que c'était là-bas, que j'allais bosser. Mais au final, je suis dans celle pour vêtements de femmes. Régina s'est jouée de moi en me faisant croire que j'avais hérité du pire boulot au monde.

– Le pire ?, répétait la jeune serveuse. On voit bien que tu ne travailles pas pour ta grand-mère.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Granny arrivait derrière elle en lui tapant la tête avec un menu.

– Je ne te paie pas pour bavarder !

Nous riions alors que sa petite-fille se remettait au travail avec une grimace.

– Elle a encore plus de boulot maintenant qu'Ashley est en vacances, intervenait Emma. La pauvre …

Tink plissait les yeux.

– Je connais peut-être quelqu'un à qui ce job pourrait plaire …

Je souriais en coin, Tink connaissait _vraiment_ tout le monde.

– Ah ouais ? Qui ? Jasmine ? Esméralda ? Raiponce ?, souriait la blonde avant d'afficher une mine horrifiée. Oh non ! Pas Raiponce ! Je crois que Ruby a couché avec elle !

Mon amie grimaçait.

– Si je dois éliminer de la liste tous ceux avec qui elle a couché, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir trouver.

Je lui lançais un regard réprobateur et elle lançait un sourire d'excuse.

– Je blaguais …

– Et c'était drôle, répondait Emma avec un clin d'?il.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Tink relevait la tête.

– Aurore !

Mulan se tendait légèrement avant d'afficher un sourire crispé.

– Au service ?, demandait-elle. Très mauvaise idée. Aurore détesterait.

– Tu penses ?

– Elle n'est pas faite pour travailler.

Elle souriait tendrement mais son visage prenait bien vite une expression triste.

– Et puis … Philippe s'en sort très bien pour faire vivre sa famille.

Je dévisageais la belle asiatique. J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle avait des sentiments pour le Prince Philippe. Mais pourtant, au sourire qu'elle affichait en parlant de la femme de celui-ci, j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était pour elle, qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose.

Un silence de plomb tombait et je me doutais que Tink et Emma en étaient venues à la même conclusion.

Mon amie s'approchait un peu d'elle avec un fin sourire.

– Tu sais ce que peuvent faire les fées ?

Je roulais des yeux au ton fier employé et Mulan répondait par un haussement d'épaules.

– Elles peuvent sentir lorsque le Véritable Amour uni deux personnes. Nous autres, nous savons lorsque deux personnes sont faites pour passer le restant de leur vie ensemble ou bien si peut-être, ces deux personnes ne parviendront pas à affronter tous les obstacles de la vie.

Je souriais légèrement en comprenant où elle voulait en venir et Emma haussait un sourcil, un peu perdue.

– J'ai rencontré Philippe et Aurore il y a peu de temps et je peux t'assurer que rien n'est perdu pour toi.

Mulan affichait un sourire timide alors que celui d'Emma était éclatant, heureuse pour son amie. La vision de ce simple sourire provoquait plus de sentiments qu'il ne le devrait et ça commençait à m'agacer.

Et le sourire malicieux de Tink alors qu'elle se tournait vers la blonde ne faisait rien pour arranger ça.

– En parlant d'amour, Emma …

Le Shérif ne sachant pas que Tink tentait désespérément de lui ouvrir les yeux sur nous deux, elle souriait en coin.

– Je ne sors plus avec Killian. Tu as le champ libre.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur. Bien fait Tink ! Tu n'avais qu'à te la fermer, pour une fois !

– Euh … ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir.

– Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Je suis moi aussi tombée dans ses … filets, si je puis dire.

J'affichais un large sourire et Tink me fusillait du regard, agacée de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Et c'était encore pire lorsque Mulan intervenait avec un regard incertain.

– Tu es attirée par le pirate qui a trompé Emma ?

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

– Ouais, Tinkerbell a vraiment de drôles de goûts.

Emma me lançait un faux regard noir.

– Un pirate qui nous a beaucoup aidé, c'est mieux qu'un voleur qui … heu … c'est mieux qu'un voleur !

Je souriais légèrement et un agréable sentiment m'envahissait. Je tentais tout de même de garder contenance.

– Vous-même trouvez plus de défauts à votre alcoolique d'ancien amant plutôt qu'à Robin qui nous a aussi grandement aidé.

– Et n'oublie pas, Emma, intervenait Mulan, que Robin a aidé Neal à vous rejoindre à Neverland.

La blonde haussait négligemment les épaules.

– Il a mis en danger son fils pour ça, quel genre d'homme fait ça ?

– Emma ! J'ai fait partie de sa bande pendant très longtemps et si je peux t'assurer quelque chose c'est que Robin n'aime rien ni personne plus que son fils !

Et je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer.

– Pourquoi tu le détestes tant ?

À cette question pourtant innocente de Mulan, la belle blonde semblait mal à l'aise et elle me jetait un rapide coup d'œil. J'étais sûre que j'allais mourir suite à l'explosion de sentiments que je ressentais à cet instant. Elle était jalouse. C'était ce que ça voulait dire, non ?

– Je … Il s'est pointé comme ça et il a joué les héros alors que … il … je ne sais pas ! Il m'énerve, c'est tout.

_– _Ouais, intervenait Tink. T'es jalouse, quoi ?

La blonde prenait une expression bien trop horrifiée pour que Tink ait entièrement faux.

– Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est juste …

Elle soupirait.

– Laissez tomber …

Nous hochions la tête avec de fins sourires et sans vraiment nous en rendre compte, nous entamions une nouvelle discussion durant de longues minutes. Et machinalement, nous nous installions à une table et la serveuse nous apportait nos commandes en bavardant discrètement avec nous en même temps.

Cet agréablement moment était interrompu par mon téléphone qui sonnait et je commençais silencieusement à culpabiliser d'avoir oublié mon fils l'espace de quelques minutes.

Je décrochais tout en mimant de me lever mais Emma posait brusquement sa main sur mon bras et me suppliait de ses deux émeraudes de rester assise avec elle. Même si elle tentait désespérément de le nier, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Henry.

– Allo, Henry ?

– _Maman ? Je ne te dérange pas ? On vient de revenir de la plage, alors …_

– Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne me déranges pas. Comment s'était ?

– _Super !, s'écriait-il. J'ai été me baigner mais pas trop loin parce que Grand-Ma' faisait déjà presque une crise cardiaque rien que quand je ne mettais que mon pied dans l'eau alors …_

Je riais et mes amies … Euh … _les trois femmes avec qui j'étais_ me dévisageaient curieusement.

– J'en déduis qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle se noie ?

Devant moi, Emma roulait des yeux, comprenant certainement que je parlais de sa mère.

– _Non, il y a très peu de risques. Oh ! Et cet après-midi, Frederick et Belle veulent bien m'emmener à un musée. Et David n'est pas très enthousiaste mais Kathryn et Grand-Ma' se sont liguées contre lui parce qu'elles savent que 'Man et toi piqueraient une crise si vous saviez que j'y étais allé sans l'un de mes grands-parents._

Je grimaçais.

– Ça, c'est plutôt Em … Miss Swan, me reprenais-je sous le regard amusé de la blonde face à moi. Moi, je préférerais plutôt que ce soit … Rumple.

– _Oh si ça peut te rassurer, je crois que Belle va l'obliger à nous accompagner. Mais … je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je le fréquente._

Je soupirais. Rumple n'avait qu'une parole. Et il m'avait juré qu'il ne laisserait rien de mal arriver à notre fils alors … soit.

– _Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai filmé tout le monde dans l'avion ! Comme ça, tu pourras te moquer !_

Je ravalais un rire.

– Moi qui pensais que passer du temps avec tes grands-parents te rendrait mielleux. Je suis surprise.

– _Bah en fait … C'était l'idée d'Emma. Et elle avait raison, c'était très marrant ! Ils étaient terrifiés ! Kathryn a même dit que finalement, cette histoire de vacances était peut-être stupide et elle a failli tout annuler. Et Grand-Pa' l'aurait suivi sans hésiter !_

Je riais encore et Emma ne me quittait pas des yeux alors qu'Henry continuait de me raconter ses vacances. Je me décidais finalement à l'interrompre dans une histoire pêche avec Sean Herman et Frederick.

– Henry …, commençais-je prudemment.

– Oui, désolé, je fais que de parler. Raconte-moi comment c'était.

Je grimaçais bien qu'il ne le voyait pas.

– Peut-être plus tard … là, il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait te parler.

– Oui !, s'écriait-il avec joie. Elle est avec toi ?!

Je souriais et tendais mon téléphone à Emma qui le regardait comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu avant. C'était ridicule quand on savait que c'était elle qui avait été élevée dans ce monde.

Finalement, elle attrapait lentement mon portable pour le porter à son oreille. Et je voyais avec amusement un sourire la gagner petit à petit.

À côté de nous, Tinkerbell et Mulan – sachant pertinemment la manie qu'avait Emma de ne jamais afficher ses sentiments – semblaient autant surprises que réjouies. Bon, c'était Henry, elle lui avait déjà montré plusieurs fois qu'elle tenait à lui, ce n'était pas comme si elle parlait à ses parents mais tout de même, c'était déjà ça.

Elle parlait peu, laissant Henry monopoliser la parole. Cependant, après quelques minutes, elle rougissait légèrement en me jetant un rapide coup d'?il et je retenais de rouler les yeux. Qu'est-ce que notre fils avait bien pu lui dire, encore ?

– Et bien … je … oui. C'est … oui.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle s'écriait presque, avec empressement :

– Avec Tinkerbell et Mulan !

Nous la dévisagions toute les trois, surprises ou inquiètes. Ou encore amusées si j'en croyais le sourire moqueur de Tink.

– Quoi ? … Oh ! Oui, bien sûr … Ouais, enfin, tu connais Ruby, elle en fait toujours un peu trop.

Puis, elle fronçait les sourcils.

– Eh, attends … qu'est-ce que t'a dit Belle, exactement ?

Je secouais la tête, exaspérée par tant de suspicion dans sa question.

Henry semblait lui répondre puisqu'après quelques secondes de silence, elle lâchait un rire nerveux tout en passant une main dans ses boucles blondes.

– C'est tout ? Tu es sûr ?

– Emma, murmurais-je pour lui faire comprendre de questionner ainsi notre fils n'était pas quelque chose que j'appréciais.

Elle relevait les yeux vers moi en grimaçant.

– Ouais, désolée. Au fait, tu as essayé le surf ?

Je prenais une expression horrifiée qui la faisait rire.

– Et si tu voyais la tête de ta mère en l'imaginant, tu rirais encore plus. Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait des points communs avec son ennemie jurée.

– Bon, Miss Swan, m'exclamais-je, rendez-le moi.

Elle haussait les sourcils.

– _Maintenant ?_, grognais-je d'une voix autoritaire.

– Bon gamin, je vais te laisser avant que ta mère me tue. Profites bien de tes vacances. … Yep ! … Euh … Ouais, je sais … à plus.

Je grimaçais. « Ouais, je sais … ». J'espère que ce n'était pas sa réponse à « Je t'aime. ».

Elle me tendait mon portable et je constatais qu'Henry n'avait pas raccroché.

– Bien, mon chéri, tu me rappelles quand tu veux.

– _Oui … Quand tu ne seras plus avec Emma …_

Je fronçais les sourcils.

– On en discutera plus tard, jeune homme. Et je n'aime pas que tu prennes un ton plein de sous-entendus avec moi !

– _Pardon Maman ! Je t'aime, à bientôt._

– Oui, je t'aime aussi, mon cœur.

Je raccrochais et plissais les yeux dans la direction d'Emma.

– Vous avez entendu ma dernière phrase, Miss Swan ? C'est le genre de réponse qu'est censée donner une mère à son fils.

Elle baissait la tête honteuse et je décidais de ne pas trop insister.

– Essayez juste de l'appeler quelque fois, ça lui ferait plaisir.

Elle acquiesçait timidement et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Et je voulais me gifler à cette constation. Depuis quand la Méchante Reine trouvait qu'une femme en manque d'éducation était adorable ? Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne, et vite !

Mais de toute façon, aucun problème, je perdais rapidement mon sourire lorsqu'un brun s'approchait de nous et posait ses yeux soulignés d'eyeliner sur la belle blonde face à moi.

– Emma ...

Je grimaçais en entendant cet accent britannique que Tink aimait tant pour une raison que je ne comprenais vraiment pas.

– Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder, Killian.

Sa voix était tendue et ses yeux émeraudes fixés sur son assiette.

– Emma, insistait le pirate. Laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer.

Elle ne répondait pas et il posait son unique main sur l'épaule de la sauveuse.

– S'il te plait ...

– Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. J'ai vu ce que j'ai vu.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle ne semblait plus en colère. Juste fatiguée. Fatiguée d'être prise pour une idiote, sans doute.

– Souviens-toi que je t'avais laissé une seconde chance, Emma. Je t'ai pardonnée certaines ... Choses.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qu'il ne donnerait pas plus de détails à cause de notre présence.  
Et tout cas, j'ignorais ce qu'elle avait pu faire qui aurait remis en question son couple mais elle semblait plus que gênée lorsqu'elle relevait les yeux vers lui.

– Je sais, Killian. Et je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû.

L'échange de regards entre eux créait une certaine tension et je me sentais mal à l'aise. Il serrait la mâchoire et portait sur moi un regard noir.

– Mills.

Sa voix était froide et emplie de reproches que je ne comprenais pas réellement. Il ouvrait la bouche, prêt à extérioriser sa colère sur moi mais Emma posait délicatement sa main sur son bras.

– Killian ... Ne reproche pas aux autres notre incompatibilité.

Il reportait son attention sur la blonde.

– Pardon ? Nous _sommes_ compatibles ! Nous ...

Il soupirait, agacé.

– Tu veux bien venir quelques secondes ?

– Nous sommes à table, Monsieur Jones, rétorquais-je. Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris les bonnes manières ?

Il me fusillait du regard.

– Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes.

– Hook, intervenait Tink. Je suis sûre qu'Emma accepterait de te parler mais là, on est à table et il serait peut-être judicieux de l'appeler plus tard.

Il dévisageait mon amie, avant d'acquiescer, un air vexé sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il quittait le restaurant, Emma nous lançait un regard d'excuse, et Tink détournait les yeux. Je me sentais mal pour elle. Je posais ma main sur la sienne et elle me souriait faiblement.  
Emma, participant à l'échange, semblait se sentir d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

– Je suis sûre qu'il t'apprécie, tentait-elle certainement pour affaiblir ce sentiment de culpabilité. Il est juste aveuglé par ce qu'il pense ressentir pour moi.

Tink secouait négativement la tête.

– Tu te trompes sur lui, Emma. Il tient beaucoup à toi.

Mais Tink étant Tink, elle me jetait un rapide coup d'?il avant de lancer un sourire à Emma.

– Malheureusement pour lui, certaines personnes tiennent d'autant plus à toi.

La belle blonde plissait les yeux.

– Ah ouais ? Et tu peux me donner des exemples, parce que moi, j'en ai pas vraiment l'impression.

– Et bien ...

Je dévisageais mon amie avec prudence, comme pour m'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas faire ce que j'étais sûre qu'elle ferait.

– Je ne sais pas ... Tu as quelqu'un de spécial en vue ? Parce que peut-être que cette personne te rend cette ... Affection.

Je retenais de soupirer. Bien sûr, c'était trop beau.

Mulan - que j'oubliais presque - suivait l'échange avec un certain intérêt et je me doutais que – contrairement à son amie légèrement aveugle – elle avait très bien compris ma situation.

– Emma est souvent la dernière à comprendre ses sentiments. Elle les comprend un peu tard, d'ailleurs. Elle s'est rendue compte d'à quel point elle tenait à Neal lorsqu'il est mort ...

J'acquiesçais alors qu'Emma secouait négativement la tête.

– C'est faux. Et pour revenir à ta question, Tink, ce n'est pas les beaux garçons intelligents qui courent dans les rues.

La blonde se penchait vers elle au moment où la serveuse aux mèches rouges arrivait pour suivre la conversation.

– Les beaux garçons, non. Mais ... Il y a quand même de belles personnes ...

Elle clôturait sa phrase d'un clin d'?il et je m'amusais des joues soudainement rouges du shérif.

– Je n'aurais jamais dû vous raconter cette histoire avec mon ancienne codétenue.

Tink riait et je me contentais de sourire.

– Vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte, Miss Swan, intervenais-je. Dans votre monde, l'homosexualité n'est pas vraiment un problème.

– Regina a raison, intervenait la serveuse. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais trouver une femme de ce penchant là, à Storybrooke. Et je t'assure qu'il y en a !

– Tu as un style de femmes spécial ?

La blonde se tournait vers Mulan, un peu surprise avant de répondre avec quelques secondes d'hésitation.

– Je préfère les brunes.

Tink me lançait un discret coup de coude mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, j'attendais la suite qu'Emma ne tardait pas à donner.

– Assez petite. Je ne supporte pas qu'elles soient plus grandes que moi.

– Et niveau style ?, la coupait Tink. Plutôt décontracté ou ... ?

La blonde haussait les épaules.

– Peu m'importe à vrai dire. Je trouve les femmes d'affaire sexy mais je pourrais très bien tomber sous le charme d'une hippie. Bon ok ... Peut-être pas hippie, mais cool.

– Et le caractère ?, demandait Ruby Lucas.

– Bah ... Je préfère qu'elles aient du mordant. C'est plus intéressant. Pour être franche ... Jusqu'à présent, je me suis plutôt tournée vers les femmes aux airs froids et dangereux. Je les considère un peu comme des défis à relever. J'aime ça.

Elle ravalait un rire moqueur dans lequel je pouvais discerner une légère amertume.

– En fait, mon genre de femme, ce sont celles qui me détestent. C'est vrai, quoi ! Le jour où vous trouverez une femme comme ça qui s'intéressera à moi, mettez-moi au courant.

Si elle n'avait pas les yeux plongés dans son assiette, elle aurait remarqué les regards appuyés que portaient sur moi Tink, Ruby et Mulan.

Emma Swan, vous ne serez pas déçue ! C'était une promesse, les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

* * *

_Voilà Voilà !_

_Je sais que certain seront un peu déçu que je n'ai pas continuer avec la suite de la soirée en passant directement à deux jours plus tard mais ... si ça peut vous assurer, une autre soirée est prévue pour bientôt ;)_

_En ce qui concerne le sujet du couple secondaire su lequel je n'arrive pas à me décider, vous avez été plus nombreux à voté pour Belle et Ruby mais plusieurs ont également proposé que je mette les deux. Je trouverais que ça ferait un peu trop donc, je ne pense pas que votre souhait soit réalisé, désolée ;)_

_Hum ... Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouté, alors à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;)_

_Je vous aime ! :D_


	7. Une Drôle de Journée

_Hey ! Salut, vous !_

_Merci beaucoup pour les Reviews et les followers qui ont encore étaient très nombreux cette semaine ! Merci également en mise en favoris :)_

_Un autre merci tout particulier à Marionpotter39 pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)_

_Oh ! Je viens de me souvenir ce que j'oublie à chaque vois de vous dire et ... vous allez me trouver ridicule parce qu'arrivée au chapitre 7, c'est un peu inutile de le préciser mais dans cette fanfiction, Elsa n'existe pas x)_

_Bon, sinon, le chapitre de vendredi prochain est terminé - reste plus qu'à le corriger - mais je ne suis pas sûre que celui de la semaine d'après arrive à temps. Je sais, vous me direz, j'ai deux semaines pour l'écrire mais eh, j'ai cours moi !_

_Bref ... encore une fois, je m'égare ..._

_Bonne Lecture à vous, mes adorables lecteurs ;D_

* * *

_**Une drôle de journée **_pour _Emma Swan_

Lorsque Mulan et moi arrivions au poste, nous y trouvions Killian. Je soupirais et me dirigeais vers mon bureau sans lui jeter un regard.

– Je bosse. Alors à moins que tu sois à la recherche du Shérif, je n'ai pas le temps de te parler.

Il secouait la tête.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses cette discussion.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, une expression ahurie sur le visage.

– Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi.

J'avais prononcé la phrase volontairement lentement pour que mes mots s'insinuent bien dans son esprit tordu.

– Je comprends. Nous voir là, Ariel et moi ... Je comprends ...

Je soufflais bruyamment.

– Dégage, Killian.

– Pas tant qu'on n'aura pas discuté.

Je soupirais et Mulan s'approchait avec un sourire désolé.

– Je vais faire ma ronde.

Et elle sortait précipitamment avant que je ne puisse la retenir. Quelle traîtresse ! Elle faisait toujours ça, la lâche !

Killian souriait en s'installant sur une chaise face à moi et je m'installais dans un soupir, m'avouant vaincue.

– Je t'écoute.

– C'était la seule fois, avec Ariel.

– Et tu penses que ça t'excuse ?

– Non. Mais je pense que tu peux comprendre.

– Je ne t'ai jamais trompée.

– Mais tu en avais tellement envie que c'est tout comme !

– C'est faux !

Il soupirait, agacé.

– Tu gémissais son prénom à chaque fois !

– Et alors ? C'était juste ... Peu importe ! Ce que tu as fait c'est horrible ! Dans _mon_ lit ! Tu imagines ?!

Il déglutissait difficilement et j'en étais surprise.

– Je sais ...

Je fronçais les sourcils.

– Tu sais ?! Et tu t'en fous ?!

Il soupirait en se grattant le haut du crane avec son crochet.

– Emma ... Tu n'as jamais porté grande attention à notre couple. Dès le premier soir, tu as culpabilisé toute la nuit de ce que tu as fait à Mills. Et pendant des mois tu ne pensais qu'à obtenir son pardon. Tu ne me prêtais presque aucune attention.

– Donc tu insinues que c'est ma faute, c'est ça ?!

– Non ... Tu n'y es pour rien. De toute façon, on sait depuis longtemps que toi et moi ce n'est pas ... Puissant. Sinon, j'aurais brisé le sort en t'embrassant, lorsque je suis venu te chercher pour briser la malédiction de Zelena.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

– Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! Sérieusement, si on attend de tomber sur le « Véritable Amour » on n'est pas prêt de trouver !

Il secouait la tête.

– Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'en avoir, en effet. Mais ... Toi, si. Alors ... Tant pis pour moi.

Je plissais les yeux.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voulais me parler si c'est pour finir sur une conclusion aussi stupide.

– Je voulais juste qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise entre nous. Qu'on soit ami.

– Non. Je refuse. Tu m'as humiliée.

– Tu n'avais qu'à pas te plaindre à toute la ville !

J'écarquillais les yeux.

– Je rêve ?! C'est complètement faux ! Je n'ai pas fait ça !

– Si tu l'as fait. Et je suis devenu le pirate qui a blessé la Sauveuse. Si tu savais comme je suis haï, désormais.

Je balançais ma tête en arrière avec un petit rire amer.

– D'accord, j'ai compris ... Tu veux que je te pardonne pour que le reste de la ville ne te regarde pas comme un monstre.

Il grimaçait et je secouais la tête, exaspérée.

– Tu es un salaud, Killian. Je ne vais pas faire amie-ami avec toi, c'est clair ?

Il hochait la tête, puis haussait les épaules.

– Tant pis. J'aurais essayé.

Et lorsqu'il se relevait pour partir, je le suivais des yeux, ahurie. Quel enfoiré !

– Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Mulan revenait avec un petit sourire.

– Alors ?

– Il veut que je dise à la population de cesser de le prendre pour un connard de première. Tu y crois ?!

Elle grimaçait en s'installant derrière son bureau.

– Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise ... Mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'énerver pour ça. Après tout … Tu es à la recherche d'une femme, non ?

Je roulais des yeux.

– Je ne suis à la recherche de rien du tout. Si j'ai la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un qui me plait, tant mieux ! Mais si je n'ai personne, ce n'est pas un drame. Si ?

Elle secouait négativement la tête.

– Non. Tu as raison.

J'acquiesçais avec un fin sourire.

– Bon, alors, du boulot ?

– Non. Leroy n'est pas encore ivre. Une bande de jeune a bien essayé de vandaliser la boutique de Gold mais Robin, en preux chevalier, les en a empêchés.

– S'il a démissionné, ce n'est pas pour faire le boulot à notre place.

– C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Il a répondu qu'il était à côté alors …

J'acquiesçais en soupirant.

– Pourquoi on a plus de travail ?

– Parce que Gold ne peut pas martyriser les habitants là où il est. Que tes parents ne sont pas là non plus pour se mêler de ce qui ne les regardent pas et créer des problèmes là où il n'y en à pas. Et aussi certainement parce que Madame le Maire devient moins exigeante.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

– Hey … C'est vrai, ça ! Pourquoi ? J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas lui rendre les rapports datant de trois semaines. Tu imagines ? Je m'ennuie presque.

Elle haussait les épaules et je plissais les yeux.

– Peut-être qu'elle le fait exprès … ça doit être une de ses manigances pour que je la supplie de me donner du travail. Après, elle va nous surcharger en me rappelant mes supplications. Quelle garce !

– J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas de moi que vous parlez ainsi, Shérif Swan.

Je tournais lentement la tête vers la belle brune dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Euh … Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas entendu vos tallons claquer sur le sol ?

– Aucune idée. Ce ne doit pas être votre débordement de travail, en tout cas.

Je roulais des yeux et elle s'avançait sans se débarrasser de son sourire moqueur.

– Je vais avoir besoin de vous.

– Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

Elle s'installait sur mon bureau, croisait ses fines jambes et posait ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son corps.

Mulan et moi la regardions faire, surprise.

– Tink souhaite fêter son anniversaire, samedi. Comme vous vous en doutez, elle ne fera pas les choses à moitié et j'ai peur que tout ça tourne mal.

– Vous nous demandez d'être les gardes de la soirée ?, m'indignais-je.

– Entre autre, oui. Mais, avant ça, j'aimerais que vous aidiez à préparer la fête.

– Vous êtes au courant que ce n'est pas dans notre contrat ?

– Et vous tournez les pouces, ça y est ? Je préfère vous payer pour quelque chose, Shérif.

Mulan hochait la tête.

– Bien. On commence par quoi ?

– Régina affichait un large sourire.

– Vous, Mulan, occupez-vous de la décoration de la salle. Miss Swan, vous, vous venez avec moi.

Je plissais les yeux, suspicieuse.

– Où ça ?

– Chercher un cadeau.

Je la dévisageais, ahurie.

– Sérieux ?!

– Bien sûr. Le goût pour la mode mis à part, vous aimez la même chose. Et lui acheter des vêtements ne serait pas très original. Alors je compte sur vous pour m'aider.

Je lançais un appel au secours à Mulan qui se contentait de sourire en sortant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Régina et moi entrions dans un centre commercial auquel je n'avais jamais accordé grande importance jusqu'à présent. Après tout, je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter quoi que ce soit là-dedans.

Je regardais – ébahie – les nombreux magasins s'y trouvant et étais ravie de constater qu'il n'y avait pas que des boutiques de vêtements.

Sans prévenir, je me dirigeais vers le centre culturel sous le regard surpris de Régina qui me rejoignait aussitôt avec un fin sourire.

– Je suis agréablement surprise que vous aimiez ce genre de choses, s'exclamait-elle en se dirigeant vers le rayon des livres.

Je la regardais faire en grimaçant et - voyant que je ne la suivais pas – elle me dévisageait avec interrogation. D'un signe de tête, je lui montrais les consoles un peu plus loin et lorsque ses yeux se posaient dessus, elle soupirait.

– Décidément, je retire. Vous êtes un cas désespéré, Miss Swan.

– Oui, c'est aussi ce que dit Belle quand je refuse de lire ses bouquins stupides.

Elle faisait claquer sa langue, agacée.

– Ne me comparez pas à cette femme, s'il vous plait.

– Pourquoi vous la détestez ?

– Parce qu'elle est l'épouse de Gold.

– Je vois. Et donc vous détestez mon père parce qu'il est l'épouse de ma mère ?

Elle balançait sa tête, hésitante.

– Oui, il y a un peu de ça en plus du fait qu'il soit idiot et fils de berger.

Je roulais des yeux.

– C'est ça, faite la princesse.

Elle me lançait un regard horrifié.

– La Princesse ? Je suis une Reine, très chère.

– Oh … Excusez-moi, votre Altesse, répondais-je dans une révérence ridicule.

Elle souriait, amusée, et s'avançait jusqu'aux jeux vidéo.

Distraitement, je me demandais depuis quand notre relation était devenue si … détendue. Je n'avais plus l'impression d'étouffer par la haine qui s'immisçait entre nous. Et j'aimais bien cette nouvelle ambiance.

– Miss Swan ?

Je relevais les yeux vers la brune, qui me dévisageait, attendant apparemment quelque chose.

– Hein ?

D'un presque imperceptible haussement de sourcils, elle me montrait à quel point elle trouvait cette réponse trop familière.

– Je vous demandais si vous pensiez réellement que Tink aimerait ce genre de choses.

Je haussais les épaules.

– Aucune idée. Mais Henry adorerait.

Elle posait ses mains sur ses hanches en me lançant un regard mi-réprobateur mi-amusé qui provoquait en moi d'étranges fourmillements.

– Nous ne sommes pas là pour lui.

– C'est vrai. Mais je suis sûre qu'il adorerait recevoir un cadeau de sa mère en rentrant de vacances.

– Le laisser quitter l'école durant un mois pour s'amuser sur la plage avec ses idiots de grands-parents est déjà un très bon cadeau. Vous dites ça uniquement pour pouvoir en profiter en y jouant avec lui.

Je posais ma main sur ma poitrine en une expression faussement dramatique.

– Comment osez-vous porter de telles accusations à une femme aussi généreuse que moi ? Je suis outrée, Madame le Maire.

Elle me tapait l'épaule et plutôt que d'être blessant, c'était agréable. Presque gênant tellement la complicité semblait présente dans ce geste que je trouvais pourtant anodin lorsque je le faisais à Ruby.

– Cessez de faire l'idiote et concentrez-vous. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en service, _Shérif_ Swan.

Je grognais, lui arrachant un sourire.

– Je crois que vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, Régina. Je suis presque certaine que c'est hors la loi.

– Et quoi ? Vous allez me passer les menottes ?

Je souriais en coin.

– La proposition est tentante.

Elle me dévisageait encore avant de reporter son attention sur les jeux vidéo non sans un léger rougissement.

– Alors … que me conseillez-vous pour Tink ?

– Hum … Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes censée la connaitre mieux que moi.

Elle grimaçait légèrement.

– Je sais juste qu'elle est agaçante, qu'elle aime se goinfrer et … qu'elle est parfois – souvent – impulsive. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel à vous.

Je lui lançais un faux regard noir.

– Tout ça ne me ressemble pas.

Elle arquait un sourcil, avec son sourire moqueur en coin, comme pour me défier d'oser le redire une seconde fois.

– Quoi ? Ok, parfois, j'agis avec spontanéité mais … pas toujours ! Et, d'accord, j'aime la nourriture. Mais de là à utiliser le verbe « goinfrer », c'est un peu trop, non ?

– Non. C'est véridique.

J'allais répliquer mais ce fut cet instant que mon téléphone choisissait pour sonner. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'écran pour voir apparaitre un message de Belle.

« _Alors, comment ça avance, avec le « Fruit Interdit » ?_ »

Je sentais mes joues se chauffer alors que je serrais brusquement le portable contre ma poitrine avec l'espoir que Régina ne l'ait pas lu. Et au regard interrogateur qu'elle me lançait, je ne savais pas si c'était le cas ou non.

– Il y a un problème, Miss Swan ?

– Euh … non … Juste … Rien.

En un regard, elle me faisait clairement comprendre que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être « Rien ».

– Votre mère ?

– Non. Belle.

Elle lâchait un soupire agacé avant de détourner la tête.

– Et bien vous lui répondrez plus tard. D'ailleurs …

Lorsqu'elle reposait ses yeux sur moi, ils étaient étincelants de malice et je craignais le pire. Je resserrais d'autant plus mon téléphone contre moi lorsqu'elle me tendait une main.

– Donnez-le-moi.

– Hein ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

– Vous n'êtes pas censée envoyer des messages à vos amis pendant vos heures de travail. Alors … _donnez-le-moi._

– C'est ridicule. Comment je fais si Mulan cherche à me joindre ? C'est vrai quoi, par je ne sais quel miracle, on pourrait très bien avoir du boulot, tout d'un coup.

– Vous avez _déjà_ du boulot.

– Faire les magasins avec vous ? Excusez-moi mais si un gang de jeunes se met à tabasser une vieille, je trouverais ça plus important que vous aider à trouver un cadeau pour votre « BFF ».

– BFF ?, répétait-elle avec une pointe d'interrogation.

Je roulais des yeux.

– Best Friend Forever.

– Oh.

Puis, elle secouait la tête.

– Peu importe. Votre téléphone, Shérif Swan.

– Si je vous le donne, je refuse de vous aider.

– Plus vous refusez, plus j'ai envie de vous prendre.

Silence. Gênant. Quelques secondes. Rougissement violant pour nous deux.

– Je voulais dire « plus j'ai envie de vous _le_ prendre ». Votre téléphone portable.

– Euh … oui. Bien sûr. J'avais compris.

On échangeait un rire nerveux avant qu'elle ne me l'arrache des mains.

– Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas lire vos messages.

J'étais un peu soulagée.

– Sauf si vous en recevez un. Après tout, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être une urgence. Imaginez qu'un gang de jeunes passe à tabac une femme d'un certain âge ?

Je lui jetais un regard noir. Et voilà, encore une fois, elle utilisait mes mots contre moi. Cette femme était bien trop forte.

– Allez, nous avons assez perdu de temps. Trouvez quelque chose !

– Trouvez quelque chose, trouvez quelque chose, grognais-je. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

– Peut-être qu'elle aime les livres, elle ?

Je grimaçais.

– Peut-être. Mais ce serait étrange.

Elle roulait des yeux.

– Tout le monde n'est pas aussi illettré que vous, Miss Swan.

Je détournais les yeux, vexée et honteuse. En effet, je n'étais pas très douée pour la lecture et l'écriture. Mais … malgré le peu de cours que j'avais eu étant jeune, je m'en sortais assez bien. Je n'étais pas excellente. Mon écriture n'était ni jolie ni précise ou ronde. Mais elle était compréhensible. Et ma lecture était lente et hésitante, mais je pouvais lire des livres. Je n'aimais juste pas ça !

– Miss Swan ?

Je gardais mes yeux fixés à son opposé et je sentais une main douce et délicate se poser sur mon bras dans un geste réconfortant.

– Je suis navrée. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Nous avons décidément un humour bien différent.

Lentement, je retournais la tête vers elle et étais à la fois surprise et attendrie de constater qu'elle semblait sincèrement désolée. Je lui répondais par un petit sourire qui semblait la soulagée.

– Peut-être … Peut-être que Tinkerbell aimerait les Mangas ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils et alors que j'allais lui expliquer ce que c'était, elle répondait.

– N'est-ce pas pour les adolescents ?

– Mais non ! Il y en a des biens. Quoi que … peut-être que c'est un peu …

Je grimaçais.

– Ouais, ok. C'est surtout pour les adolescents mais … peut-être que …

J'écarquillais les yeux.

– Elle aime la musique ? Je veux dire … Ma mère et Belle aiment chanter. Et mon père joue de plusieurs instruments. Et je me disais que … c'était peut-être un truc de personnages de contes de fée.

– Miss Swan … Je n'aime que vous nous appeliez ainsi.

– Peu importe. Elle aime ça, la musique ?

– Il me semble, oui.

– Super, venez avec moi.

Je lui agrippais la main et la guidais à travers les étagères jusqu'à arrivé au rayon musique.

– Alors ? Vous connaissez son genre musical ?

Elle me dévisageait et je soupirais.

– Je vois … On ne va pas aller loin, avec ça. Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais vous mettre plusieurs genres différents et vous allez me dire ce que vous pensez qu'elle préfère. Ok ?

Elle acquiesçait et je posais sur ses oreilles le casque mis à disposition. Je cherchais dans la play liste des musiques que je jugeais plutôt bien en les lui mettant. Je prenais bien soin de ne pas lui faire écouter les trucs ringards de Beethoven ou du Mozart, elle serait capable d'adorer et … Pauvre Tink !

Je lui lançais du rock hard et à sa grimace de dégout, je riais. Je n'aimais pas non plus mais c'était toujours amusant de lui faire découvrir un univers bien différent du sien.

– Ok, je vous lance … du … Pop.

– Très bien. Mais plus de Rock. C'est horrible. J'en ai mal aux oreilles.

Je plissais les yeux.

– Après je vais vous mettre du Rock Alternatif.

– Miss Swan !

Je souriais légèrement.

– C'est différent ! Le Rock Alternatif n'est pas … sauvage. C'est plus … reposant. Enfin … pas trop mais … Bon, aussi, ça dépend de quel groupe je vous mets. Mais je devrais trouver un truc bien.

En fait, je parlais surtout pour moi, parce qu'elle ne m'écoutait pas, les sourcils froncés, elle était concentrée sur la musique qu'elle écoutait.

Et après une bonne heure, nous partions avec deux albums de musiciens classiques, un CD de mon groupe préféré et … rien pour Tink.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous insistiez pour m'offrir ce CD. Je veux dire … Ok, c'est cool mais … vous n'êtes pas obligée.

– Je me sers de l'influence professionnelle que j'ai sur vous pour m'aider personnellement. Je vous dois bien ça.

J'acquiesçais vigoureusement.

– C'est juste. Alors … On va où, maintenant ?

Elle s'arrêtait devant un SDF, qui jouait de la guitare sèche plutôt bien. Elle le dévisageait avec intensité et – derrière elle – je me sentais réellement mal à l'aise. Je me raclais la gorge.

– Hum … Régina ? C'est un peu … impoli.

Le sans-abri relevait les yeux vers nous et cessait de jouer pour rendre son regard interrogateur à l'ancienne Reine.

– Vous jouez depuis longtemps ?

Le brun haussait les épaules. Il n'était qu'un adolescent et le voir ainsi, les vêtements troués, les cheveux gras et la mine fatiguée, ça me pinçait le cœur. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien du cauchemar qu'avait été mes années après ma fuite de chez ma famille d'accueil, à seize ans. Je volais pour vivre et c'était infernal. Je me sentais sale et honteuse.

– Quelques années …

Il avait un léger accent français laissant penser qu'il sortait tout droit d'un conte francophone.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Maximilian Poucet.

– Poucet ?, répétais-je. Comme le petit Poucet ?!

Il acquiesçait.

– Max, c'est pour l'ironie.

Je souriais, parce que je me souvenais avoir un jour entendu que ce prénom signifiait « le plus grand ». Régina sortait de son porte-monnaie une liasse de billet.

– Wow ! Régina ?! Vous êtes d'humeur généreuse ?

– Si je te paie à l'heure, tu accepterais d'apprendre à une amie à en jouer ?

Le gamin hochait la tête énergiquement.

– Je le ferais !

Elle souriait en reposant les yeux vers moi.

– Et bien, Miss Swan, je viens de trouver un cadeau à Tink.

– Un gosse ?! Sérieusement ?!

Elle roulait des yeux d'un air agacé.

– Bien sûr que non. Je vais lui offrir une guitare et elle apprendra à en faire grâce à Monsieur Poucet.

Le gamin et moi la dévisagions, tous deux surpris.

– Hum … Si ça te fais plaisir …

Elle me souriait et reportait son attention sur le gosse.

– Puis-je avoir vos coordonnées ?

Je roulais des yeux en faisant un pas vers elle.

– Régina, murmurais-je dans son oreille. C'est un sans-abri. Ses coordonnées, c'est ce trottoir !

– Oh … Jeune homme, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous héberger.

J'écarquillais les yeux, plus que surprise et le petit en faisait autant.

– Je crois que vous ne savez pas trop ce que vous dites là.

– Miss Swan … Je suis Maire de cette ville. Et je pense pouvoir aider cet enfant.

Mon cœur se pinçait parce que … j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un me dise ça lorsque j'étais seule et mal en point.

– Et qui donc ?

Elle me souriait malicieusement et je secouais négativement la tête.

– Ja-mais !

– Vous vivez seule depuis que votre colocataire est partie.

– Oui, vous aussi !

– Miss Swan … Vous …

Elle détournait les yeux et je serrais mes bras contre ma poitrine.

– Quoi ?! Parce que moi aussi j'ai été abandonné par mes parents je devrais héberger tous les enfants perdus ?! Réveillez-vous, Régina ! C'est plutôt l'inverse ! J'aimerais oublier tout ce qui me ramène à ma vie d'avant et ce n'est pas comme ça que j'y arriverais !

Et sans un mot de plus, je partais, laissant derrière moi une Régina surprise et un gamin mal à l'aise.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

J'entrais dans mon appart' telle une furie. Et alors que je ressentais le besoin d'appeler Belle, je réalisais que je lui avais laissé mon portable.

Je m'effondrais dans mon sofa.

Ma réaction avait peut-être juste un peu été impulsive et légèrement exagérée mais … comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de mon passé, je me sentais vraiment mal. Ça me ramenait juste à la réalité et je n'aimais pas ça.

Parce que je n'étais pas la fille de Blanche-Neige ou du Prince Charmant. Je n'étais pas cette Sauveuse, emplie du Véritable Amour.

Non, j'étais juste une orpheline qui avait du surmonter des épreuves très difficiles pour survivre.

J'avais certes été blessée physiquement, le pire restait ce qu'ils m'avaient fait moralement.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsqu'une fumée violette apparaissait dans mon appartement avant de laisser place à une Regina plus que perplexe.

– Vous avez promis à Henry de ne plus utiliser la magie, arrivais-je à grogner, la tête écrasée dans l'accoudoir du sofa.

– Miss Swan … Relevez-vous.

– Vous êtes qui pour me donner des ordres ?

Je ne la voyais pas et pourtant, j'étais certaine qu'elle roulait des yeux.

– Vous ne pouvez pas juste fuir ou vous renfermer sur vous-même dès que quelqu'un ou quelque chose vous rappelle votre passé.

Je ne répondais pas et je l'entendais faire un pas vers moi.

– Si je réagissais comme vous, je resterais enfermée dans mon Manoir, de peur de croiser qui que ce soit.

– Vous l'avez fait, à un moment.

– Oui. Mais je me suis reprise. Parce que c'était ridicule.

Je me redressais en position assise et posais les yeux sur elle.

– Je ne suis pas celle que vous pensez que je suis.

Elle venait s'assoir à côté de moi.

– Il faut que vous compreniez, Miss Swan, que pour moi, vous n'êtes pas la Sauveuse. Vous êtes Emma Swan, un shérif agaçante et téméraire.

Je souriais malgré moi.

– Pour moi, vous n'êtes pas non plus la Méchante Reine, juste Régina Mills, la Maire hautaine et sarcastique.

Elle redressait le dos et relevait le menton pour me regarder de haut.

– Hautaine ?, répétait-elle d'une voix cassante. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Un rire sortait de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse le retenir et à cet instant, j'avais l'impression que l'immense boule dans mon estomac présente depuis des jours rapetissait.

Elle souriait, rassurée et baissait la tête avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

– Je ne voulais pas … Quand j'ai proposé de l'aide à ce garçon c'était parce que … je voudrais … je voudrais tellement enlever l'image que les gens ont de moi. Et il paraissait tellement mal que … je me suis sentie coupable de ma richesse alors que lui manque d'argent.

– Vu le nombre de billets que vous lui avez donné, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne va pas vous tenir rigueur du fait que vous ne lui trouvez pas de toit.

– Il n'a que seize ans.

Je souriais tristement.

– Il sait se débrouiller tout seul. Et les cours qu'il donnera à Tink vont beaucoup l'aider, croyez moi. Vous venez de lui donner un travail, Régina. Il n'en demandait pas tant. Vous venez de lui changer la vie sans vous en rendre compte. Vous pouvez être fière.

Elle rougissait légèrement.

– Pourtant, je ne le suis pas.

Je fronçais les sourcils et elle me lançait un timide sourire.

– Je n'ai fais que vous agacer, aujourd'hui. J'ai abusé de mes pouvoirs et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

Je riais légèrement.

– C'était génial. J'ai gagné l'album de mon groupe de musique préféré !

Elle souriait et fouillait dans son sac à main pour sortir le CD en question.

– Ravie de vous avoir fait plaisir. J'ai eu la chance de communiquer avec Madame Gold via votre portable, alors j'ai aussi passé une bonne journée.

J'écarquillais les yeux, prise de panique.

– Ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?!

Elle souriait malicieusement.

– Je plaisante. Je ne l'ai pas fait. C'était plutôt tentant mais … au moment où j'ai voulu lire ce message qui semblait vous avoir perturbée, tout à l'heure, votre mère à eu la mauvaise idée d'appeler.

Je grimaçais.

– Vous avez décroché ?

– Bien sûr, répondait-elle dans un sourire moqueur. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez indisponible pour le moment. Elle vous rappellera. Peut-être …

Je plissais les yeux, suspicieuse.

– Régina … Que lui avez-vous dit ?

Son sourire était bien trop grand pour que la réponse me plaise.

– J'ai peut-être sous-entendu qu'elle nous avait vraiment dérangées au mauvais moment …

Je la dévisageais outrée.

– Vous avez fait croire à ma mère qu'on était en train de coucher ensemble ?!, m'écriais-je.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, me rendait mon téléphone et sortait tout en lançant un joyeux « Bon Courage, Miss Swan. »

Dieu, je la détestais !

Malheureusement, mon sourire était trop niais et mon cœur battait bien trop vite pour que cette dernière phrase soit vraie.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je recevais l'appel de ma mère auquel je répondais avec appréhension.

– Hey … Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelée, déclarais-je d'une petite voix.

– _Emma … Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

– Très bien ! En fait, Mulan et moi n'avons pas beaucoup de boulot alors on a passé la journée à préparer l'anniversaire de Tink.

– _Tink ? J'imagine que Régina devait aider elle aussi …_

Je grimaçais.

– Oh … oui, répondais-je d'une voix que j'espérais détendue. Elle prenait ça un peu trop au sérieux, d'ailleurs. Elle nous a confisqué nos portables, tu y crois ça ?

Je l'entendais soupirer de soulagement et je me félicitais mentalement pour cette excellente prestation.

– _Donc ... Tu n'étais pas avec Regina ?_

Attention, ne pas répondre trop précipitamment, dangereux. Mais ne pas attendre trop longtemps non plus, suspect.

– Non. J'étais avec Mulan, à décorer la salle.

– _Oh ? Et bien ... Je crois qu'encore une fois, Regina s'est jouée de moi._

– Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

Je me mordillais la lèvre. Trop précipité, ça.

– _Emma ... Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

– Oui. Désolée, j'ai eu une journée un peu crevante. Tu sais ... C'est fatiguant de courir partout.

Elle mettait du temps à répondre et je réfléchissais à ce que je venais de dire. Mais trop tard.

– _Je croyais que tu étais restée dans la salle pour la décorer ?_

Je me retenais de me frapper, elle l'aurait entendu et ça ne m'aurait pas aidé.

– Oui, mais la salle est grande. J'ai couru dans la salle.

Rajoutez ça à un petit rire nerveux et ... Voilà. J'étais foutue.

– _Emma, tu peux tout me dire ..._

– Je sais ! C'est ...

Je soupirais.

– Ok ! Regina t'a fait une blague ! En fait, j'ai dû l'aider à trouver un cadeau pour Tinkerbell et elle m'a prit mon portable et elle a oublié de me le rendre. Du coup ... Tu vois ?

– _Oh ... Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. Inventer n'a vraiment servi à rien._

– Je sais ! Mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'imagines que j'ai pu ... Faire ça.

Je l'entendais rire.

– _Emma ... Je t'avoue que j'ai été soulagée par ta confirmation mais ... Honnêtement, je doutais fortement que ce soit réel. Je veux dire ... Toi et Regina n'y arriverez jamais._

– Pourquoi ?, demandais-je avec plus de précipitation que je ne l'aurais voulu.

– _Et bien ... Tu as trop besoin de ton espace._

– Euh ... Je ne te suis pas trop, là.

– _Sérieusement, Emma. Faire ça avec Regina n'aurait pas été sain pour toi. Elle peut être violente._

Je rougissais brusquement.

– Euh ... Je ... Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi, c'est un peu gênant.

– _Pourquoi ? Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai été avec elle pendant..._

– Pardon ?!, m'écriais-je. TU ETAIS AVEC REGINA ?!

– _Et bien … elle était la femme de mon père alors ... Ça parait évident, non ?_

– Euh ... Non.

– _Mais voyons Emma, i peine quelque mois tu vivais avec nous._

Hein ?!

– Quoi ? Quel est le rapport ?

Elle mettait du temps à répondre.

– _La blague de Regina consistait bien à me faire croire que tu allais déménager chez elle ?_

Je poussais un soupire en m'enfonçant dans le divan.

– Evidemment ...

Note à moi-même : faire payer à Régina cette conversation très gênante !

– _Bon, sinon, Emma, comment ça se passe ?_

– Plutôt bien. Mulan est ma nouvelle adjointe.

– _Oui, Belle m'en a parlé._

Je sentais une certaine tristesse dans sa voix et je me mordais la joue en comprenant que je communiquais bien plus avec mon amie qu'avec eux.

– Vos vacances se passent bien ?, changeais-je de sujet.

– _Excellentes ! On s'amuse vraiment bien. Par contre … Je pense qu'un mois sera un peu long._

Je me retenais de rouler des yeux, comme si elle pouvait le voir si je le faisais.

– Je pense au contraire que ça va passer vite. Vous n'allez pas avoir le temps de faire tout ce que vous voulez.

– _Emma … Tu nous manques vraiment._

Ne pas attendre trop longtemps pour répondre, elle pourrait être blessée. Mais je réponds quoi à ça, moi ?

– _Emma ?_

Trop tard …

– Euh … oui ! Oui, vous me manquez aussi.

Je l'entendais soupirer et je ne comprenais pas.

– Il y a problème ?

– _Non … Aucun. À plus tard, Emma. J'ai été heureuse de parler avec toi …_

Ok … Apparemment, je l'avais blessée.

– À plus. Tu diras bonjour à David et Henry ?

– _Je passerai le message._

– Cool …

Quelques secondes de silence. Je repensais à la facilité avec laquelle Régina avait dit à Henry qu'elle l'aimait, le matin même.

– Hum … Je … Je …

– _Au revoir, Emma_, me coupait-elle comme pour m'empêcher de finir cette phrase que je n'arrivais pas à sortir.

Elle raccrochait et je jetais violemment mon portable sur la table basse.

Je tenais beaucoup à eux. Alors pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à leur faire comprendre ? Qu'est-ce qui déconnait chez moi ?!

Avec un soupire, je me rallongeais dans le sofa tout en réfléchissant à cette journée. Je réalisais alors à quel point je m'étais sentie bien avec Régina. J'aurais facilement pu la considérer comme une amie, lorsque nous étions au centre commercial. Pourtant, c'était différent … plus … intense.

Décidément, il se passait quelque chose entre elle et moi. Le truc, c'était que je ne savais même pas si ça me réjouissait ou si ça m'effrayait …

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! Alors, ce chapitre, il vous plaît ?_

_Dans le Chapitre 8 : larmes, rencontre parents-professeurs, disputes et amitié ;)_

_Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt !_


	8. Une Nouvelle Amitié

_Salut tout le monde ;D_

_Je tenais sincèrement à vous remercier pour vos Reviews, Favoris, Follows ... ça me fait plaisir :)_

_Ensuite, je voulais m'excuser pour mon retard :/ Il se trouve que mon ordi a planté et que je me suis rappelée seulement hier que ce chapitre se trouvait sur ma boite mail puisque je l'avais envoyé à ma correctrice (marionpotter39, encore merci à toi :D) Du coup, je squatte l'ordi de ma soeur et je publie ce chapitre :D_

_En revanche, j'ai perdu le début de chapitre suivant que j'ai plus qu'à réécrire alors ne vous étonnez pas si le prochain chapitre arrive très tard, encore désolée_

_Bref, je vous dis bonne lecture :D_

* * *

_**Une Nouvelle Amitié **_pour _Régina Mills_

Installée dans un fauteuil du salon, un verre de cidre à la main, je bavardais avec Kathryn, à l'autre bout du fil, depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant.

– En ce qui concerne le cadeau, je lui ai trouvé un prof de guitare. J'ai plus qu'à lui en acheter une.

– _Bonne idée, je n'y aurais jamais pensé._

– Non, moi non plus. On a passé du temps dans le centre commercial, à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait lui plaire.

– _On ?_

Je souriais légèrement.

– Oui … J'ai … J'ai demandé à … Emma … de m'aider pour ça.

Je l'entendais rire.

– _Génial ! Comment ça avance, vous deux ?_

– Lentement.

– _Ah ? Il y a eu quelque chose ?_

– Non_. _Quand je dis _lentement_ ça veut dire _très_ lentement ! J'ai beau lui lancer plein de signaux … elle ne remarque rien ! Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle le fait exprès.

– _Et Tink ne t'aide pas ?_

Je lâchais un soupire.

– Pourquoi tient-elle tant que ça à se mêler de cette histoire ?, m'indignais-je, arrachant un rire à mon amie.

– _Elle ne veut que ton bonheur, ne lui en veux pas._

– Je sais mais … C'est juste que … parfois elle est un peu … trop.

– _Oui, j'imagine ! Elle m'a dit qu'Emma avait avoué que tu étais son genre._

Je soupirais de nouveau.

– Tink lui a demandé sans aucune délicatesse son type de femme et … disons que je corresponds un peu au genre …

– _C'est génial !_

J'haussais les épaules et buvais une gorgée du cidre.

– Je sais déjà qu'elle est attirée par moi. Le problème, c'est juste qu'_elle_ ne le sait pas. Lorsqu'elle nous parlait de cette brune aux allures froides, elle n'a même pas réagi alors qu'il y en avait un exemplaire devant elle !

Elle riait encore.

– _Je comprends. Que comptes-tu faire ?_

– Devenir amies. Pour l'instant, on est sur la bonne voie. Mais si Tink s'en mêle et qu'Emma comprend qu'elle veut nous caser, c'est fichu.

– _Ouais, je vois._

Je soupirais.

– Enfin bon, je vais te laisser puisqu'elle devrait arriver.

– _Emma ?!_

– Non … Tink …

– _Ah … Bon courage._

– Merci !

Je l'entendais rire et je raccrochais avec un fin sourire.

Je finissais mon verre que j'allais poser dans l'évier et j'entendais des coups contre ma porte.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Tink entrait sans prévenir et les rares autres personnes qui venaient me rendre visite utilisaient la sonnette. Toutes, sauf une … Mon cœur ratait un battement alors que je me dirigeais vers l'entrée à toute allure. Je me regardais dans le miroir en me recoiffant et une fois satisfaite, j'ouvrais la porte avec un fin sourire.

– Miss Swan, vous av

Je ne finissais pas ma phrase puisque ses lèvres contre les miennes m'en empêchaient. Je ressentais tout un tas d'émotions contradictoires et alors que son baiser devenait plus violent, je me retirais.

– Miss Swan ! Ça ne va pas ?!

Je me sentais totalement brisée lorsque je voyais ses yeux emplis de colère. Ou d'incompréhension. Ou de je-ne-savais-quoi-d'autre qui n'était absolument pas du désir.

– Quoi ? Vous n'en avez pas envie ?

Je soupirais alors qu'elle manquait de trébucher.

– Vous ne rentrerez pas chez moi.

– Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que vous avez bu et que je ne veux pas répéter cette erreur.

Elle ricanait.

– Je ne suis pas ivre !

– Non, mais vous êtes embrumée et surtout en colère. Allez utiliser votre pirate si vous voulez vous défouler. Je ne suis pas votre objet sexuel !

J'avais craché les mots tant leur signification me faisait mal.

– Allez, quoi ? Ce n'est pas pour une fois …

Je fermais brièvement les yeux.

– Partez d'ici, soufflais-je.

Son sourire s'agrandissait alors qu'elle faisait un pas vers moi.

– Vous n'êtes pas très convaincante, Madame le Maire.

– Vous êtes énervée à cause de votre mère ?

Elle me fusillait du regard.

– Non ! Je … Je … Je suis en colère contre moi !, s'écriait-elle.

Je soupirais de nouveau.

– Vous pensez que coucher avec moi vous aidera à dévoiler votre flamme à vos parents ? Vous avez de drôles d'idées, très chère.

– Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes gentille avec moi ! Vous me haïssez ! Je le sais ! Je suis la fille de votre pire ennemie, vous pensez que je vous ai prit votre fils, j'ai ramené Marianne ici …

Je ne répondais pas, la gorge sèche.

– Bah alors ? Plus rien à dire ?!

Elle faisait un autre pas vers moi en pointant son index sur ma poitrine.

– Vous cachez quelque chose, Régina Mills. Et je découvrirais quoi ! Vous et Tinkerbell et Kathryn ! Vous me cachez un truc ! Et puis même Henry ! C'est quoi cette histoire de mission ? Vous croyez que je ne l'ai pas entendu l'autre jour ? Quoi que vous fassiez, je ne supporterai pas que vous vous moquiez de moi !

Elle rebaissait son doigt et s'éloignait d'un pas, le regard plus triste qu'énervé.

– J'ai supporté beaucoup de chose dans la vie, reprenait-elle d'une voix plus calme. Mais je n'arriverai pas à gérer ça.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle s'éloignait me laissant dans le plus grand désarroi.

« _Mais je n'arriverai pas à gérer_ _ça_. » _Ça_ quoi ?! Que je me moque d'elle ? Ou bien avait-elle compris qui ce qui se passait entre nous et y faisait allusion ? Elle ne pouvait pas être un peu plus claire ?! C'était moi qui parlais uniquement en sous-entendu. Elle, elle était censée être direct.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je relevais les yeux vers Tink, au milieu de l'allée.

– C'est Emma que je viens de voir partir ?

Je soupirais en entrant dans la maison, la laissant me suivre.

Arrivée au salon, je sentais une larme coulée sur ma joue et Tink se précipitait vers moi pour m'étreindre.

– Régina … Ça va aller, je suis là.

Je me laissais aller à sangloter et mon amie me murmurait des phrases rassurantes. Elle me guidait jusque sur le sofa où nous nous installions.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tink m'avait préparé un café et attendait - avec une patience que je ne lui connaissais pas – que je lui parle de ce qui venait de se passer.

– Si ça peut te rassurer, déclarait-elle, j'ai aussi eu une journée pourrie.

Je souriais faiblement et j'étais ravie de constater qu'elle poursuivait.

– Ariel est venue à la boutique, aujourd'hui. Elle était avec Aurore et elles parlaient toutes les deux alors … tu me connais, j'ai un peu laissé mes oreilles trainer et …

Elle déglutissait difficilement.

– Ariel est enceinte.

J'haussais les sourcils.

– C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

– Eric est en voyage depuis plus de deux mois. Elle est enceinte de Killian.

Je grimaçais et posais une main sur sa cuisse. Elle souriait faiblement.

– Je suis sûre que lorsqu'il le saura, Killian décidera soudainement de faire un petit voyage. Après tout, tout le monde le sait, c'est un enfoiré.

– Emma m'a embrassée violemment avant de m'accuser de préparer un mauvais coup en faisant une liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je devrais la détester.

Je ravalais un faux rire.

– Elle en a oublié pas mal, d'ailleurs.

Elle me lançait un regard compatissant.

– Oh … Régina …

Je secouais la tête.

– Ce n'est rien. Après tout, tout le monde le sait, elle a un réel problème lorsque ça touche les sentiments.

Elle souriait, amusée avant de s'enfoncer dans le sofa.

– J'en pince pour un con et tu es amoureuse d'une attardée. Quelle chance on a, toi et moi !

Je buvais une gorgée de mon café avant de reposer la tasse fumante sur la table.

– Il faut que tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre, Tink. Parce que si tu te retrouves seule samedi …

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est une soirée célibataire.

J'arquais un sourcil.

– Je te demande pardon ?

Elle me lançait un large sourire.

– Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. _Je n'ai pas_ d'anniversaire. Mais j'avais envie de faire la fête et créer cette réunion de célibataires … C'est génial, non ?

Je la dévisageais, surprise.

– Tu es au courant que j'ai donné plus d'argent qu'il n'y en a sur ton compte bancaire à un jeune SDF pour ce _faux_ anniversaire ? Je te déteste.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

– Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Je balançais ma main en arrière.

– On en parlera plus tard. Là, je dois comprendre cette histoire de « réunion de célibataires ».

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

– Tous mes invités sont trop fiers pour avouer avoir besoin de quelqu'un dans leur vie. Alors … j'ai prétendu à un anniversaire pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas piégés. Et j'ai déjà préparé mon plan de table. Je t'assure que les célibataires de cette ville vont diminuer d'un coup ! Donc … Officiellement, on va fêter mon anniversaire. Mais officieusement, sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils vont se rapprocher les uns des autres.

– Et tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont remarquer qu'il y étrangement que des célibataires à cette soirée ?

– Bien sûr que non. Mes seuls amis en couple sont en vacances !

Je plissais les yeux.

– Dis-moi que tu n'as pas invité Emma.

Elle grimaçait.

– Juste en face de toi …

Je soupirais en m'enfonçant dans le canapé.

– Génial …

– Oh, ça va … vous êtes à côté de moi, je pourrais détendre l'ambiance.

Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de plisser les yeux.

– Et qui est en face de toi ?

Elle soupirait.

– J'avais prévu d'inviter Killian mais, tout compte fait … il va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Bon, par contre, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, il y en a certains que je n'arrive pas à classer.

– Comme ?

– Mulan, Ruby, William Mouche, Archie, les Nains, Granny, Sidney, Marco, Jefferson, Whale, Raiponce …

Je restais interdite pendant de longues secondes avant de relever la tête vers elle.

– Dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore donné les invitations.

– Euh … je compte le faire demain, pourquoi ?

Je soupirais de soulagement.

– Parce qu'on va refaire ta liste d'invités.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

J'arquais un sourcil.

– Granny, Tink ? Vraiment ? Et Marco ? Sidney ? Mouche ?

– Ils sont tous célibataires.

– Ne les invite pas, déclarais-je d'une voix grave.

Elle soupirait.

– Ok …

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me rendais au poste de Shérif, Mulan était plongée dans des documents alors qu'Emma – sans surprise – dormait sur son bureau.

En me voyant arriver, la jeune asiatique écarquillait les yeux avant de se tourner précipitamment vers son amie.

Je souriais largement en m'approchant de la belle blonde.

– Elle vient juste de s'assoupir.

– Ne prenez pas sa défense, Mulan. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre de vous, faites en sorte que ça ne change pas.

Elle déglutissait difficilement et sortait précipitamment avec une fausse excuse pour fuir.

– Miss Swan, murmurais-je en me penchant vers la blonde. À nous deux, maintenant.

– Chut … Henry … là.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Parlait-elle dans son sommeil ? Intéressant …

– Shérif Swan ?, m'exclamais-je un peu plus fort.

– Non, 'Gina.

Je me figeais sur place. Gina ?! N'étais-je donc pas la seule à rêver de nous deux ?

Elle se dandinait sur sa chaise en sortant un son proche du rire.

– … Dormir … encore …

Je me redressais en me mordillant la lèvre. À priori, ça ne ressemblait pas aux rêves que je faisais. Ça semblait un peu plus … soft.

– Veux … cannelle … ours … j'ai faim …

J'arquais un sourcil. Quel estomac sur pattes ! Henry tenait bien ça d'elle.

– Maison … soir ?

Je soupirais, assez !

– Miss Swan !, criais-je assez fort pour la voir sursauter comme quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle écarquillait les yeux.

– Oh oh …, murmurait-elle.

Elle se levait pour être à ma hauteur.

– Je suis désolée !

– Vous pouvez l'être. J'en ai assez de vous voir dormir alors que je vous paie !

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

– Non. Enfin, oui, si, je comprends. Mais … je veux dire, je suis désolée pour hier soir …

Elle baissait la tête d'un air intimidé et je faisais tout mon maximum pour ne pas en être attendrie.

– Je n'aurais pas dû vous sauter dessus comme ça mais j'étais un peu en colère.

– Un peu ?

Elle serrait les bras contre sa poitrine.

– Avouez que tout ça est suspect !

Je tentais de ne pas détourner ses yeux des siens et de ne pas paraître trop blessée.

– Que je ne sois pas cruelle ?

Je ravalais un rire amer en tournant la tête.

– Et je vous ai stupidement cru lorsque vous m'avez dit ne pas me voir comme la Méchante Reine.

Elle roulait des yeux.

– Ça n'a rien à voir.

– Vraiment ?

Elle ne répondait pas et je me sentais encore plus mal.

– Vous me voyez comme un monstre, c'est ça ?

– Non ! Je pensais que vous comprendriez ça …

– Comprendre quoi ?!

– Que j'ai confiance en personne ! C'est l'un de nos points communs, non ?

Je restais bouche-bée quelques secondes avant de ressentir un tiraillement dans mon ventre. Et lorsque je répondais, ma voix était enrouée et mon regard douloureux.

– Certes, mais j'avais au moins confiance en vous.

Et je m'éloignais sans un mot de plus sous son regard surpris.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Les trois jours suivants s'étaient écoulés avec une lenteur qui m'agaçait horriblement. Et pourtant, j'étais restée coincée dans une même journée durant vingt-huit ans, j'aurais dû être immunisée contre l'ennui.

À vrai dire je n'avais pas parlé à Emma depuis que j'étais sortie précipitamment du poste. Nous nous contentions de regards en coin et sourires polis.

Tink ne me lâchait pas, manigançant sans arrêt contre moi pour que j'ai une conversation avec la jolie blonde. Elle s'était même alliée avec la jeune serveuse du Granny's et toute les deux formaient certainement le pire duo qui pouvait exister. Dépassant presque le machiavélique binôme qu'avaient pu former Cora et Rumple.

Bon … j'exagérais peut-être les choses mais … tout juste.

D'ailleurs, je me trouvais actuellement devant la salle de classe de mon fils, prête à discuter avec ses professeurs pour la rencontre annuelle parents-professeurs lorsque je les voyais débarquer toutes les deux, entourant Emma.

Celle-ci semblait fulminer et jetait des coups de pied dans tous les petits cailloux qu'elle trouvait par terre.

Arrivée à ma hauteur, Tink haussait les sourcils, faussement surprise.

– Tiens, Régina ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Je roulais des yeux, inutile de lui rappeler que j'avais fait l'erreur de lui dire que j'avais cette rencontre ce soir.

– C'est marrant, intervenait Ruby. On a croisé Emma sur le chemin et lorsqu'on a su qu'elle se présentait à cette réunion on s'est dit qu'on l'accompagnerait.

La belle blonde grognait quelque chose comme « même pas vrai » et se dandinait pour que nos deux amies la lâchent. Elles s'exécutaient avec de larges sourires.

– Bon, reprenait Tink. Je vais vous laisser, samedi approche et j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire.

– Oh vraiment ?, demandait Ruby d'une voix trop entonnée pour être sincère. Et bien je vais t'aider, alors.

Emma et moi leur lancions des regards noirs alors qu'elles s'éloignaient.

La blonde passait nerveusement une main dans ses belles boucles, détachées.

– Elles commencent à m'agacer, ces deux là.

Je souriais malgré moi, c'était toujours si amusant de la voir dans cet état. Même si ça l'était moins lorsque je n'en étais pas la cause.

– Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elles agissent ainsi ?, demandais-je d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

Elle haussait les épaules, la tête toujours baissée et les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol.

– Je ne sais pas trop. Ruby parle de « tension à effet négatif sur la ville » et Tink ne trouve apparemment pas ça hyper cool qu'il y ait un meurtre le jour de son anniversaire.

Je soupirais, autant soulagée qu'amusée. En même temps, il aurait été étrange qu'Emma se rende compte que nos amies tentaient désespérément de nous caser ensemble. J'étais toujours surprise qu'elle ait brisé la malédiction en seulement un an. Henry devait être très perspicace parce que s'il n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais remarqué que tout ça était vrai. Pire aveugle qu'elle, ça n'existait pas.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, elle jetait un regard inquiet vers la porte en bois et je souriais, attendrie par son anxiété inutile.

– Henry est un bon élève, m'exclamais-je. Ça devrait bien se passer.

Elle me jetait un coup d'œil, avant de reporter son attention sur ses chaussures.

– Régina, je …

– Mesdames, intervenait une voix que je reconnaissais bien alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Je tournais la tête vers Jefferson.

– Oh ? C'est vous qui assistez à cette réunion ? Je pensais que les parents maudits de Grace préféreraient le faire.

Il me fusillait du regard.

– Mills. Je suis presque surpris de vous voir accompagnée de votre faiblesse.

« _L'amour est une faiblesse_ ». Jefferson avait passé assez de temps au Pays des Merveilles pour entendre cette phrase que ma mère répétait sans arrêt.

Emma levait les sourcils en même temps qu'elle examinait le Chapelier d'un air méfiant, la tête toujours baissée.

– Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?, finissait-elle par demander.

Il souriait narquoisement en ancrant son regard au mien.

– Vous savez _enfin_ ce que ça fait …

Et il s'éloignait de nous sans un mot en plus. Emma le suivait des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin d'un couloir. Puis, elle reportait son attention sur moi.

– De quoi il parle ?

J'haussais les épaules.

– Aucune idée.

Elle savait que je mentais mais pour une fois, elle ne préférait pas relever.

Je savais _enfin_ ce que ça faisait. Qu'un être qu'on aime ne nous accorde que peu d'importance. C'était ce que je lui avais fait avec sa fille et il se délectait de ce que me faisait Emma sans s'en rendre compte.

– Madame Mills, Mademoiselle Swan.

Nous tournions toute les deux la tête vers un homme d'une trentaine d'année que je reconnais comme l'un des professeurs de notre fils.

– Je vous en prie, entrez.

Nous nous exécutions et alors qu'il prenait place derrière son bureau, nous nous installions en face. Emma le dévisageait avec impolitesse et j'étais sûre qu'elle se demandait qui il pouvait être dans le Monde Enchanté. Et je ne pensais pas que lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un garde de mon royaume soit une très bonne idée. Elle pourrait être un peu bouleversée.

– Bonjour, mesdames. Je suis le professeur de Maths de votre fils.

Nous acquiescions.

– Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire vous savez, c'est un élève irréprochable. Le meilleur de sa classe. Cela dit, je dois vous avouez que je suis un peu inquiet pour lui.

Je me redressais et Emma fronçait les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il est très solitaire et j'ai peur que ses camarades ne se moquent de lui.

Emma se redressait à son tour pour fusillait du regard le brun qui était malheureusement innocent dans cette histoire.

– Comment ça ?

Il semblait mal à l'aise.

– Vous savez comme les enfants peuvent être cruels entre eux …

Je sentais la colère monter en moi en imaginant mon fils être le souffre douleur d'une bande de jeunes rebelles.

– Je veux des noms.

J'avais utilisé mon ton froid et autoritaire qui m'aidait à obtenir tout ce que je voulais.

Il se raclait la gorge.

– Je n'en ais pas à vous donner … Tout ça n'a rien de concret, juste des suppositions.

– Et elles viennent d'où, ces suppositions, hein ?!

Il reportait son regard sur la blonde, puis revenait sur moi.

– Henry est très intelligent et parfois ses camarades sont un peu jaloux mais … malgré quelques réflexions, je ne pense pas qu'il subisse de violence.

Emma se levait en posant lourdement ses mains sur la table et approchait son visage sien.

– La maltraitance ne se résume pas à la violence ! Croyez-moi, l'abus moral est bien pire ! Je voudrais savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas été mises au courant plus tôt !

Il rougissait légèrement et je me demandais comment cet homme avait pu faire parti de la garde royal s'il avait peur d'une femme énervée. Bon … il était vrai que la colère d'Emma avait une certaine réputation que je pourrais envier mais … tout de même.

– Et bien je … enfin, j'en ai parlé avec Henry et il semblait plutôt bien je … je crois qu'il ne se rabaisse pas à leur niveau et il décide de les ignorer.

Je pouvais dire à la façon dont Emma s'appuyait sur le bureau et dont son visage prenait une certaine teinte rouge qu'elle fulminait.

– Idiot !, s'écriait-elle. On a beau les ignorer, les mots, ça reste gravé ! Il peut prétendre ne pas y faire attention, la nuit, il entendra les ricanements de ces abrutis le hanter ! Bordel mais quel genre de prof êtes-vous ?!

J'aurais pu intervenir mais j'étais trop occupée à réaliser l'importance de ce qu'elle disait.

Elle avait raison. J'avais passé ma vie à me répéter que l'amour était une faiblesse. Et parfois, lorsque je regardais Emma, j'entendais encore la voix lointaine de ma mère me le dire.

Et je me demandais distraitement ce que les monstres de son passé avaient pu lui dire pour qu'aujourd'hui, elle se sente si … mal.

– Je ne vous permets pas !, répondait-il finalement. Je ne vous dis pas comment arrêter ces jeunes qui tentent désespérément de vandaliser la boutique de Gold tous les jours alors ne me dites pas comment faire mon travail ! Si je ne suis pas intervenu, c'est parce que je suis certain qu'on ne peut pas parler d'abus.

– Pour l'instant, rétorquait-elle. Mais que ferez-vous quand ce sera le cas ?

– Je les punirais de la façon dont je l'aurais décidé et vous n'aurez pas votre mot à dire !

– Alors expliquez-moi à quoi sert cette stupide rencontre si c'est pour nous dire qu'on n'est pas impliqué dans les problèmes de nos enfants !

Sa voix montait de plus en plus haut et je me redressais un peu pour poser une main sur sa taille.

– Miss Swan, calmez-vous.

Elle se tournait brusquement vers moi et je sursautais presque.

– Me calmer ?! Vous rigolez ? Pourquoi vous ne dites rien, vous ? Montrez lui à quel point les mots peuvent être blessants, vous êtes douée pour ça, non ?!

Je ravalais un rire amer.

– C'est bien à vous de dire ça ! Qui vexe sans arrêt ses parents, son propre fils et chaque personne de son entourage parce qu'elle est incapable d'aimer ?

Un long silence lourd tombait dans la pièce. Elle baissait ses mains et me dévisageait avec un regard que je n'aurais su décrire.

– Qu'est-ce que je disais ?, murmurait-elle. Vous êtes la championne pour ça.

Et elle sortait rapidement.

Une fois que la scène se déroulait une seconde fois dans ma tête, je me tournais vers le professeur avec un regard noir.

– Si jamais j'apprends que mon fils souffre de maltraitance par ses camarades, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas que votre métier que vous perdrez.

Et je partais à la suite d'Emma en espérant que ma menace ait terrifié mon ancien garde.

Je n'avais pas à la chercher longtemps, elle était adossée contre un mur de l'un des couloirs, le visage trempé par ses larmes.

Je m'approchais lentement avec une expression inquiète.

– Je ne voulais pas vous blesser …

– Vous ne le voulez jamais, rétorquait-elle avec difficulté.

Je m'adossais contre le mur, juste à côté d'elle et lâchais un long soupir.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Emma ?

Elle tiquait au « Emma » mais ne relevait pas.

– Je ne sais pas, soufflait-elle. Je me sens tellement mal dernièrement. J'ai l'impression qu'une boule se forme dans mon estomac et qu'elle ne fait que grossir jour après jour.

Je comprenais parfaitement. C'était ce que j'avais ressenti après la mort de Daniel.

– Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est à cause d'Henry ?

Je souriais légèrement.

– Il vous manque, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fermait les yeux et s'essuyait les joues avec ses manches.

– Ouais … Mais … Je ne sais pas, quand je lui parle au téléphone, ça devrait me calmer, non ?

Je ne répondais pas et elle se tournait vers moi.

– Alors pourquoi tous mes maux me quittent uniquement lorsque je suis avec vous.

Mon souffle se coupait à cette révélation.

Je le savais, bien sûr, que j'étais la cause de tout son mal. Mais c'était tout de même différent de l'entendre le dire.

– Voilà pourquoi je me suis énervée contre vous, Régina. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes l'ancienne Méchante Reine ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste … ça. Je suis complètement perdue. Et vous êtes … Je ne sais pas, vous êtes différente dernièrement et ça me fait peur.

J'acquiesçais.

– Je sais.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle mais je savais que ça résonnait dans ses oreilles comme si je l'avais hurlé. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je gardais un visage impassible alors que mon cerveau tournait à fond, cherchant la réponse adéquate. Devais-je lui révéler l'existence de ce lien ou bien devais-je m'en tenir au plan et la laisser le comprendre par elle-même pour ne pas la brusquer ?

– Soyons amies.

– Pardon ?

Je me tournais également pour être face à elle.

– Cessons cette guerre ridicule. Arrêtons de nous crier dessus à la moindre occasion et de sans arrêt accuser l'autre de nos malheurs. Mettons nos différents de côté et soyons amies.

Elle semblait réfléchir.

– Je croyais qu'on avait déjà mis nos différents de côtés ?

– Ne le faisons pas pour Henry, cette fois. Faisons le juste pour nous.

Elle souriait faiblement.

– Et comment on est censé faire ça ?

Je souriais à mon tour.

– Apprenons à nous connaître.

Elle commençait à ouvrir la bouche et je la coupais.

– Pas autour de pizzas, d'alcool et surtout pas avec Tink et Miss Lucas dans les parages.

Elle riait et mon cœur ratait un battement.

– On se connait déjà bien, je crois.

– On se connait comme ennemies. Je sais ce que vous détestez mais pas tellement ce que vous aimez.

Elle baissait la tête avant de la relever pour ancrer ses yeux aux miens.

– C'est faux. On se connait déjà par cœur.

– Peut-être …

Elle se rapprochait dangereusement et je perdais mon souffle à cette soudaine proximité.

– Mais je veux bien essayer.

Je lui décochais mon plus beau sourire.

– Tant mieux, alors.

Et alors que je pensais qu'elle m'embrasserait, elle se contentait de retirer une mèche de mes yeux pour la ramener derrière mon oreille avant de faire un pas en arrière et de me tendre sa main.

– Amie ?

Je m'empressais de la lui serrer.

– Amie.

Après un large sourire, elle commençait à s'éloigner et il me fallut quelques secondes pour me décider à la rejoindre.

– Miss Swan, où allez-vous, ainsi ?, demandais-je à l'instant où nous passions les portes de l'école de notre fils.

– Je vais surement retrouver Mulan et Ruby.

J'acquiesçais.

– Alors nous allons au même endroit.

Elle souriait timidement en tournant sur le trottoir, je l'attrapais par le bras.

– Vous n'avez pas votre immonde voiture jaune ?

– Non. Ruby et Tink m'ont trouvé sur le chemin et m'ont emmenée de force ici. Elles ont sans doute trouvé amusant de me faire rentrer à pieds.

– Ne soyez pas ridicule.

Elle haussait les sourcils et d'un mouvement de tête, je lui montrais ma voiture sur le parking d'en face.

– Allons-y ensemble.

Elle grimaçait.

– Je ne suis pas sûre de parvenir à supporter les sourires vainqueurs des filles toute la soirée.

Je riais à cette phrase.

– Oui, en effet, je ne pense pas non plus. Mais nous n'allons tout de même pas leur faire croire que nous n'avons pas réglé le problème. Ce serait commencer cette … amitié d'une mauvaise façon.

Elle souriait faiblement.

– Vous-même avez du mal avec ce mot pour décrire notre relation.

J'haussais les épaules.

– Sans doute parce que nous ne sommes pas encore amies. Mais nous y parviendrons, j'en suis certaine.

Elle plissait les yeux, hésitante et décidait finalement de me suivre jusque dans ma voiture.

Sur le chemin, un silence calme planait pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rompe.

– Je suis désolée.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle soupirait mais je ne quittais pas la route des yeux.

– Vous aviez confiance en moi alors que … je n'arrivais pas à ne pas être méfiante contre vous.

– Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

– Je sais. Mais j'en suis quand même désolée.

– Je le suis aussi.

Le silence reprenait place pendant encore un moment puis, je l'entendais rire.

– Et au fait, ma voiture n'est pas immonde !

Je ne comprenais d'abord pas avant de me rappeler de ma question quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Excusez-moi, mais elle l'est.

– Elle signifie beaucoup pour moi !

– Henry a aussi une peluche qui compte beaucoup pour lui. Mais il accepte qu'elle soit hideuse.

– Et vous ? Vous n'avez rien qui compte pour vous ?

– Il y a bien mon pommier mais … une certaine blonde impulsive l'a légèrement amoché.

Elle riait en souvenir.

– J'aimerais être désolée pour ça aussi mais je ne le suis pas du tout ! C'était tellement excellent de vous voir débarquer furax ! Vous avez carrément péter un plomb et j'en étais très fière.

Je riais aussi.

– Oui, là, vous aviez dépassé les bornes.

– Ouais … Vous étiez tellement …

Elle ne finissait pas sa phrase et je me risquais à lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil pour voir que son sourire était remplacé par une moue curieuse.

Je reportais mon attention sur la route.

– J'étais tellement quoi ?

Le silence, encore. Puis …

– Belle, soufflait-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Je ressentais des fourmillements désormais familiers dans mon ventre alors que je souriais tendrement.

– Belle ?, répétais-je.

Du coin de l'œil, je la voyais secouer la tête certainement pour chasser ses pensées. Et lorsqu'elle affichait un sourire moqueur, je savais qu'elle tenterait d'amener la conversation ailleurs.

– Yep. Plus que le pommier, en tout cas.

Je souriais de nouveau.

– Je vous remercie de me comparer à un arbre. Je me sens vraiment … importante.

Elle riait et _bon sang !_ Cette sensation était … je ne savais pas comment la décrire mais une chose était sûre, je voulais ressentir ça toute ma vie.

* * *

Voilà Voilà ! :D Ala semaine prochaine, ou peut-être celle d'après ... Ne m'en voulez pas pour le retard, j'y suis pour rien si mon ordi à planter x)

Aller, à bientôt ;)


	9. Very Bad Trip

_Salut ! :D_

_Me revoilà déjà - avec seulement quatre jour de retard - pour le Chapitre Neuf ;)_

_J'ai perdu la totalité des documents que je gardais depuis plus de trois ans donc j'étais un peu en deuil, excusez moi pour le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre ;)_

_Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, j'en en suis qu'au quart, je ne pense donc pas pouvoir publier avant vendredi je vais donc basculer au mardi ;) Mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'il soit terminée mardi non plus :/ Je ferais de mon mieux, promis ;)_

_Sinon, Un grand merci à vous pour vos follows, favoris et Reviews, vous êtes nombreux et ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D_

_Merci aussi à ma correctrice :)_

_Et Bonne lecture à vous :D_

_PS : Dans ce chapitre, il y aura des point de vue de Mulan, Tink et Ruby, j'espère que ça ne va pas trop vous perturber :)_

* * *

_**Le **__**Very **__**Bad**__** Trip **_d'_Emma Swan_

Mes yeux s'ouvraient péniblement et j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'on me donnait des coups de marteaux dans le crâne.

Réalisant que je me trouvais à même le sol, je me redressais lentement pour reprendre connaissances des lieux.

Alors que je voulais bouger le pied, je remarquais qu'il était écrasé par un corps de … Loup ?!

Je poussais un cri, réveillant Tink, allongée sur le sofa alors que le loup tournait la tête vers moi !

- Emma …, grognait la blonde. Tu vas réveiller Ruby !

- Il y a un loup sur

Je me stoppais dans ma phrase pour observer l'animal.

- Ruby, tu dis ?

- Hm. Elle a perdu son chaperon. Je crois que tu l'as mis dans le four.

- Le ... four ? Hein ? Attends … Je ne me souviens pas.

Elle lâchait un petit rire.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu étais complètement ivre !

- Est-ce que j'ai couché avec Régina ?!, demandais-je précipitamment.

Elle riait fortement et une tête asiatique apparaissait derrière le canapé où était allongée Tink.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Mulan ?! Tu es là, toi aussi.

Elle se massait la tête et je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait la gueule de bois. Mulan était du genre sérieuse, non ?

- Bien sûr, tu as insisté pour que je vienne.

Je balayais le salon du regard.

- On est chez moi ?

- Ouais, répondait Tink. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on aille chez Régina.

Je soufflais bruyamment.

- Je ne veux pas revivre ça !

- Tu parles du concours ? Je comprends, c'était humiliant.

Je secouais la tête.

- Non … Je voulais dire que je ne veux pas revivre ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques semaines. Ce manque de souvenirs après une soirée trop fortement alcoolisée !

- Ah.

Je fronçais les sourcils en tournant vivement la tête vers elle.

- Attends … C'est quoi cette histoire de concours ?

Elles échangeaient un regard amusé sans répondre pour autant.

Le loup – alias Ruby – se décidait enfin à se lever et je tournais lentement ma cheville engourdie.

Dans un soupir, Tink se levait à son tour et se dirigeait vers ma cuisine. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec cette histoire de four ?

Je me redressais lentement et en sentant de l'air sur mon ventre je réalisais que je me trouvais en soutien-gorge et …

Je relevais la tête.

- Où est Régina ?!

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? répondait Mulan d'une voix endormie alors qu'elle se rallongeait par terre.

- Parce que je porte sa jupe.

Je l'entendais rire.

- Ouais, je sais. Tu te demandais si tu serais aussi sexy qu'elle avec et tu l'as presque harcelée pour qu'elle te laisse l'essayer.

J'avais une telle migraine que je ne me sentais même pas gênée.  
Je soufflais et rejoignais Tink et Ruby - qui avait repris sa forme humaine - dans la cuisine.

- Racontez-moi !

La serveuse du Granny's me lançait un regard noir et tout d'un coup, je n'avais plus envie de savoir.  
Tink soupirait en posant sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me guidait jusque dans le salon où je m'installais sur un sofa.

- Bon, commençons par le début. Toi et Régina nous avez rejoints à la salle ensemble. Vous étiez tout sourire et

- Tink, la coupais-je. Je m'en souviens de ça. C'est à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à boire que ça devient flou.

Elle acquiesçait et poursuivait.

- Nous avons commencé à prendre quelques bières tout en plaçant les tables. Puis, une fois que nous avons jugé en avoir fait assez pour la journée, nous avons été boire un verre au Granny's. Et c'est là que tout a commencé ...

_« - __Et donc, Emma ?,__ demandait Ruby, un air malicieux sur le visage alors qu'elle donnait un autre verre à la blonde. __Comment était cette rencontre avec le professeur d'Henry._

_Tu répondais par un éclatant sourire et à coté de moi, Régina semblait aux anges._

_- Ce n'était pas terrible__, articulais-tu difficilement. __J'ai manqué d'envoyer mon poing dans la tronche de ce type !_

_Je grimaçais._

_- Pas cool._

_- Il m'avait cherché !__, te défendais-tu._

_Ruby et moi demandions silencieusement la confirmation de Regina qui hochait la tête._

_- Il a dit qu'il était probable que Henry subisse l'harcèlement de ses camarades._

_Je soupirais._

_- Pauvre petit._

_- Oh oh ! Ne dis pas ça de mon gamin ! Dis « Brave jeune homme. » C'est un Charmant, après tout._

_Regina serrait les dents._

_- Si vous tenez vraiment à rester en vie, Miss Swan, ne prononcez plus jamais cette phrase !_

_Tu souriais largement._

_- Ça marche, Majesté. Mais alors appelez-moi Emma._

_- Je me contenterai de « Shérif », merci._

_Tu croisais tes bras contre ta poitrine d'un air résigné._

_- Très bien. Alors on oublie cette idée d'amitié._

_Avant que Régina ne puisse faire l'erreur de prétendre en être indifférente, je décidais d'intervenir._

_- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Régina, appelle-la Emma. Et toi, Emma, ne remets pas votre amitié naissante en cause à la moindre occasion !_

_Je soupirais._

_- On dirait que vous avez dix ans, sérieusement._

_Ruby acquiesçait d'un grave hochement de tête._

_- Je trouve ça bizarre de dire ça, mais vous devriez écouter Tink, les filles. _

_Régina roulait des yeux alors que tu étais concentrée sur ton verre et je me demandais si tu nous entendais ou non._

_- Je vais rentrer__, soufflait la brune. __Il se fait tard._

_Tu poussais un grognement en relevant des yeux noirs sur elle._

_- Pas déjà !_

_La brune arquait un sourcil._

_- Pourquoi pas ? Vous allez encore mettre ça sur le coup de notre nouvelle amitié, _Miss Swan _?_

_- Non, Regina. Je vais mettre en jeu votre bonheur. Vous avez besoin de vous amuser. De vous dérider un peu._

_Tu finissais ta phrase dans un rire, sûrement amusée de ta connerie._

_- Vous ne tenez vraiment pas l'alcool, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tu secouais la tête pour nier mais tu le faisais trop vivement pour démentir Regina._

_- Bon !__, m'exclamais-je. __Je __vous invite chez Regina !_

_Mon amie roulait des yeux et tu soupirais._

_- Pas encore ! C'est chez moi, ce soir ! Je veux de l'animation dans mon petit appart'._

_Nous acquiescions, finissions nos verres et sortions rapidement. »_

À la fin du récit de Tink, je me prenais la tête entre les mains. Vu l'état de ma mémoire, les sous-entendus des filles et le chantier qui régnait dans le salon, il y en avait bien eu, de l'animation.  
Je regardais Mulan - qui s'était finalement relevée - nous servir un grand verre d'eau avec de l'aspirine.

- Et c'est là que je suis arrivée, commentait-elle, à son tour.

_« Je sortais tout juste du bureau du Shérif, prête à rentrer chez moi quand je vous croisais, légèrement éméchées. La nuit était tombée mais la pleine lune me permettait de très bien vous voir. D'ailleurs, Ruby portait son Chaperon sur elle afin d'éviter sa transformation._

_- Hey !__, tu t'écriais. __Mulan ! Joins-toi à nous !_

_Je grimaçais. Vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez – mise à part Régina qui semblait plutôt bien – je me doutais que cette soirée ne finirait pas très bien._

_- Hum … Ça ira. Je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer me coucher._

_Tu t'esclaffais alors que Régina soupirait._

_- Excusez-la, Mulan. Il se trouve que Miss Swan est un peu … ivre._

_- J'avais deviné__, répondais-je dans un sourire que l'ancienne méchante reine me rendait. »_

- Sans blague ? Régina t'a souri ? Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Je pense qu'elle n'était pas aussi sobre que tu le pensais.

La jeune asiatique roulait des yeux.

- Si tu veux entendre la suite, Emma, ne me coupe plus dans mon récit.

J'acquiesçais.

- Excuse-moi.

- Bien. J'en étais où ?

- Au sourire de Régina.

- Oui, c'est ça.

_« Tu t'approchais d'un pas balançant vers moi avec un sourire en biais._

_- Allez, quoi ! On va bien se marrer !_

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée …_

_Tink s'avançait à son tour et passait sa main autour de mes épaules._

_- Elle ne va pas te lâcher tant que tu n'auras pas accepté__, chuchotait-elle dans mon oreille. __Désolée, mais je crois que tu n'as pas trop le choix._

_Dix minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions toutes à l'appartement, chacune à une place autour de la table basse._

_Pendant que Ruby envoyait des messages à Belle et que tu nous servais à boire, j'écoutais distraitement Régina et Tink parler de samedi soir._

_- Tink, ne soit pas ridicule. Tu ne peux pas demander à Poucet d'être DJ. Il ne connaît pas cet univers, c'est un SDF._

_Tu reposais brusquement les bières sur la table en fronçant les sourcils dans la direction de Régina._

_- Comment elle connaît Poucet ? C'est son futur cadeau !_

_- Euh …_

_À cette réponse peu éloquente de Tink, tu t'approchais pour les dévisager une à une._

_- Vous cachez quelque chose._

_- Vous virez parano, Miss Swan._

_Tu soufflais._

_- Pourquoi « Miss Swan » ? J'aime bien « Emma ». Ou « Shérif Swan », ça c'est très excitant !_

_J'arquais les sourcils et Ruby relevait la tête de son téléphone alors que Tink affichait un large sourire, amusée de cette révélation._

_Régina, elle, rougissait légèrement mais faisait tout pour garder contenance._

_- Quelles idioties racontez-vous, encore ?_

_- Nan, je suis sérieuse._

_Tu t'approchais d'elle et lui lançait un grand sourire._

_- Vous trouvez pas, vous ?_

_- Pas particulièrement, non._

_Tu fronçais les sourcils._

_- Je sais quand vous mentez._

_- Vraiment ? Encore ce super-pouvoir ?_

_- Yep. Et avec vous, il marche vraiment ! En fait, avant, je n'arrivais pas trop à savoir si vous étiez sincère ou non, mais maintenant je sais ! Je vous ai cernée Madame le Maire ! Vous avez des petits tics qui ne m'échappent pas._

_- Je suis Régina Mills. Je n'ai pas de « tics » et je suis une excellente menteuse._

_- Oui. Mais pas pour moi._

_Tu riais fière de toi et après quelques minutes, tu nous donnais à chacune une bière qu'on buvait rapidement. »_

- Je lui ai vraiment dis ça ?

Tink grimaçait.

- Mot pour mot.

Je soufflais bruyamment, en colère contre moi-même pour ne jamais parvenir à me contrôler.

- Bon, et cette histoire de concours ?

Ruby ricanait.

- Laissez-moi racontez ce passage.

Et en remarquant leur échange de sourires, la panique commençait doucement à m'envahir.

_« La nuit passait plus ou moins rapidement – à vrai dire on ne faisait pas trop attention à l'heure – lorsqu'une dispute a explosé entre Tink et toi._

_- Je serais une meilleure amie que toi__!__, criais-tu._

_- N'importe quoi ! Régina m'adore et personne ne pourra jamais me remplacer !_

_- Si elle m'a demandé d'être son amie c'est qu'elle n'était pas comblée !_

_- Ou parce que tu lui faisais pitié !_

_- Les filles__, intervenait la voix posée de Régina, installée dans un fauteuil, un peu plus loin. __Calmez-vous. À cet instant précis, vous me faites toute les deux de la peine._

_Je m'amusais des regards noirs que vous lui lanciez._

_- Très bien !__, t'écriais-tu. __Si c'est comme ça, on va faire un concours ! Rub', Mulan et Régina, vous serez les juges !_

_- Emma …__, intervenait Mulan, assise contre moi sur le sofa. __C'est une idée vraiment stupide._

_Tink relevait les manches d'une veste sûrement invisible sans te lâcher du regard._

_- Je relève le défi !_

_- Parfait !_

_- Parfait !_

_Vous vous fusilliez du regard tel des chiens de faïence._

_- Etape Une, intervenais-je alors que tous les yeux surpris se posaient sur moi. Régina s'en va à un rendez-vous galant et elle a besoin de conseils. Candidate Une, Emma Swan, quelles seraient vos recommandations ?_

_Tu t'avançais avec un sourire fier et tu ancrais ton regard dans celui de Régina._

_- Je lui dirais de rester naturelle, c'est là qu'elle est le plus élégante. Elle seule parviendrait à trouver les mots justes pour séduire son promis. Je lui dirais également de mettre un grand décolleté parce que c'est hyper sexy et qu'elle peut attirer qui elle veut avec._

_Pour ce qui devait être la première fois de ma vie, je voyais la brune gênée. Elle détournait les yeux, le rouge aux joues._

_- Bien. Merci, Mademoiselle Swan__, reprenais-je. __Au tour de Candidate Deux, Tinkerbell._

_L'autre blonde s'avançait avec un large sourire._

_- Je ne voudrais pas critiquer votre façon d'organiser ce concours, Mademoiselle Lucas, mais ayant entendu la réponse de Candidate Une, j'ai un certain avantage sur elle._

_- On s'en fout__, répondait Mulan. __Ce n'est qu'un jeu._

_Tu écarquillais les yeux._

_- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Celle qui remporte ce concours devient la meilleure amie de Régina !_

_La brune soupirait._

_- Je sais bien que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amies, mais je n'organiserais jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide pour m'en trouver._

_- Mais non, on est _déjà_ tes amies__!__, rétorquait Tink. __On se demande juste laquelle de nous deux est la meilleure._

_- Mais alors,__ reprenait Mulan. __Tink, tu as bien plus d'avantage sur Emma, tu es son amie depuis bien plus longtemps._

_Tink haussait les épaules. _

_- Et alors ? Elle est son »_

Ruby s'interrompait dans son récit et elles échangeaient toutes les trois un regard incertain avant que Tink secoue la tête comme pour dire à Ruby que la réponse à sa question silencieuse était non.

- Mince, je ne me souviens plus de ce que Tink a répondu.

Je roulais des yeux.

- Très convainquant, vraiment.

Elle me lançait un sourire désolé et poursuivrait.

_« - __J'ai une idée !,__ m'exclamais-je__. Ta question sera différente mais dans le même genre, Tink._

_Tout le monde acquiesçait, satisfait._

_- Alors …Régina en pince secrètement pour quelqu'un mais n'ose pas faire le premier pas. Quelle est ta réaction ?_

_La blonde affichait un large sourire._

_- Tellement facile ! Dans un premier temps, je lui ferais comprendre qu'en n'agissant pas, elle perd peut-être la chance de partager sa vie avec son Véritable Amour._

_Tu ricanais, interrompant sa réponse._

_- Un problème, Swan ?__, demandait Tink, légèrement agacée._

_- Bin ouais. Si c'était le Véritable Amour – ce qui me semble juste un peu ridicule – la personne pour qui elle en pince le saurait également, non ? Donc techniquement, elle n'aurait pas à faire grand-chose et je ne pense pas que Régina Mils soit effrayée par si peu puisque de toute façon, l'amour est forcément réciproque. Qu'est-ce qu'elle perdrait à faire le premier pas ? Rien du tout !_

_Régina riait d'abord légèrement, comme si elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir bien entendue. Puis, elle partait dans un grand fou rire sous ton regard ébahi._

_Je souriais aussi et une fois que la brune s'était calmée, j'intimais à Tink de poursuivre. »_

Je souriais, soulagée. Pour que Régina se tape un fou rire, c'était forcément qu'elle était également soûle donc, avec un peu de chance, elle ne se souviendrait de rien.

_« - __Ensuite__, reprenait Tink, __si elle ne m'écoute toujours pas, j'essaierais de parler à cette personne pour qui Régina a le béguin. Mais si cette personne est désespérément aveugle et qu'elle ne remarque pas tous les signaux, alors peut-être que j'irais jusqu'à inventer quelque chose de stupide comme … je ne sais pas, une fête où je m'arrangerais pour qu'elle soit avec et que ça les rapprochent._

_Tu riais encore._

_- C'est bon, j'ai gagné la première étape._

_Tink te lançait un regard noir et avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, je m'exclamais :_

_- Bien, merci pour votre participation, Mademoiselle Tinkerbell. Nous allons délibérer sur cette première étape._

_Elles s'éloignaient toutes les deux vers la cuisine._

_- Alors ?__, demandais-je._

_- Je vote pour Emma__, déclarait Mulan._

_- Et moi pour Tink__, intervenait Régina._

_Je soupirais._

_- Je vais vraiment être celle qui va choisir ?_

_Elles hochaient la tête._

_- Bon. Et bien … Emma t'a juste complimentée, au final. Alors … Peut-être que Tink a réussi cette étape ?_

_Elles acquiesçaient et on vous criait de revenir. Vous vous exécutiez rapidement._

_- Candidate Une et Deux__, déclarait Mulan__. Vous n'aurez les scores qu'à la fin de ce concours. L'étape Deux consiste à improviser un discours que vous pourriez dire à ses funérailles._

_- C'est un peu glauque, ça__, commentait Tink._

_Tu éclatais en sanglots et t'écroulais par terre sous nos regards surpris._

_- NONN !__, criais-tu. __Pourquoi elle ?! Pourquoi ?!_

_On échangeait toutes des regards gênés._

_- Hum … Emma ?__, intervenait Régina._

_Tes cris se stoppaient d'un coup et tu relevais lentement tes yeux rougis vers la belle brune. Tu posais ta main sur ton cœur._

_- Ça fait mal._

_- Je sais__, murmurait-elle. __Je sais ..._

_Tu clignais des yeux puis je décidais de changer cette deuxième étape._

_- Euh … Candidate Deux, pourquoi pensez-vous être une meilleure amie que Candidate Une ?_

_- Parce que je connais Régina depuis qu'elle est très jeune et que dès notre première rencontre je me suis donnée pour mission de la sauver._

_- Sauf que tu as voulu la tuer à Neverland__, grognais-tu._

_- Et alors ? Toi aussi t'as déjà voulu la tuer !_

_Tu écarquillais les yeux._

_- C'est faux ! Jamais ! C'est la maman d'Henry et en plus, je trouve ça très amusant quand elle se moque de ma mère. Je me sens rebelle d'être amie avec elle._

_Tu riais, amusée._

_- Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire qu'on est amies._

_Tu sortais ton téléphone et Mulan te sautait presque dessus pour te le prendre._

_- Mauvaise idée, Emma. Vraiment._

_Tu soufflais bruyamment._

_- J'ai gagné ?_

_- Non__, répondais-je. __Tink est une meilleure amie. Toi, t'es chiante.__ »_

- Hey !, la coupais-je.

- Quoi ? Tu n'étais pas la seule à avoir bu, je te ferais dire.

Je roulais des yeux et elle souriait.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu t'es vengée.

_« Tu me dévisageais avec des yeux ébahis avant de me sauter dessus et d'agripper mon chaperon. Puis, alors que je me sentais me transformer lentement, je te voyais partir avec ma cape vers la cuisine._

_- Et merde__, soufflait Tink._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai__, s'indignait Mulan._

_- Qui l'a fait boire ?__, demandait Régina d'un air dramatique. »_

Je devinais que c'était fini parce que Ruby se tournait vers moi avec un sourire.

- Ce doit être après que tu as échangé de vêtements avec Régina.

J'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains.

- Merde, merde, merde ! La honte ! C'est décidé, j'arrête de boire !

- Toujours aussi polie, Miss Swan.

Je me redressais brusquement et tournais lentement la tête vers Régina au pas de la porte. Elle portait mon jean qui lui allait étonnamment très bien et sa chemise rouge sang par-dessus, lui donnant un air décontracté et sexy en même temps. Dans ses mains, cinq timbales du Granny's.

- Je me suis levée tôt et j'ai eu l'idée d'aller vous chercher un petit-déjeuner. J'aurais bien récupéré ma jupe mais j'ai eu peur que Miss Swan se réveille à ce moment là et pense que je voulais la violer.

Je roulais des yeux.

- Vous êtes hilarante.

- Il parait. À priori, Miss Lucas ne se souvient pas de la suite de ce concours et j'imagine que c'est mieux ainsi.

Tink et Mulan hochaient vigoureusement la tête et je soupirais.

- On peut faire un pacte ?

Des yeux suspicieux se posaient sur moi.

- On ne parle plus jamais de cette soirée !

Elle riaient toutes et acquiesçaient.

Régina s'avançait et me tendait mon chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle. Et donnait le reste aux filles.

- Dépêches-toi de le boire, Casanova, tu bosses aujourd'hui.

J'haussais les sourcils.

- Casanova ? C'est moi ? Et on se tutoie maintenant ? Cool !

Elle souriait en coin sans répondre et tout en buvant mon chocolat, je me demandais d'où venait ce surnom tout en espérant ne jamais le savoir. Encore une histoire humiliante, sans doute.

- Demain, c'est samedi, intervenait Tink. Alors aujourd'hui, repos.

- Tu as fini le plan de table ?, demandait Régina, surprise.

Tink soufflait bruyamment.

- Je ferais ça demain, j'ai un mal de tête, là.

La belle brune roulait des yeux.

- Evidemment …

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

J'entrais au poste suivie de près par Régina qui s'installait, comme souvent, sur le bord de mon bureau.

- Pourquoi vous teniez à venir avec moi ? Et pourquoi Mulan a son jour de repos ? C'est dégueulasse, moi aussi j'ai la gueule de bois et je dois quand même bosser !

- Ne vous ai-je pas donné votre journée, récemment ?

- Je venais de faire un malaise !

- Oui. Et ?

Je la fusillais du regard tout en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Puis, j'affichais une moue boudeuse.

- J'aimais bien quand vous me tutoyiez.

Elle me souriait en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

- Je n'offre pas ce privilège à n'importe qui.

- Mais je ne suis _pas _n'importe qui, répondais-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle arquait un sourcil.

- Ah oui ?

- Quoi ? Vous avez déjà oublié que je suis votre amie ?

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Vous me l'avez rappelé toute la nuit.

- Hey ! On n'a dit qu'on en parlait plus.

Elle levait les mains en symbole de paix.

- Je m'excuse.

Son sourire était toujours aussi large et ses yeux étincelaient à tel point qu'ils balayaient tous mes sentiments négatifs. Elle rayonnait par sa beauté. Son sourire, son regard … Je n'avais jamais vu Régina aussi joyeuse et je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état.

- Mes parents sont morts ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils en me dévisageant quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire en comprenant pourquoi je posais cette ridicule question.

- Malheureusement, toujours pas. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'on appelle Henry, ensemble.

. . .

_Ensemble_

C'était peut-être ridicule, mais ce simple mot avait provoqué une douce chaleur étrange qui se propageait en d'agréables fourmillements dans tout mon corps. Peut-être était ce à cause de la tendresse avec laquelle elle l'avait prononcé ou le sourire qu'elle arborait désormais ?

Mais ses lèvres prenaient vite la forme d'une moue inquiète alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient et que ses yeux me dévisageaient. Elle faisait un pas vers moi.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je souriais légèrement.

- Ouais, soufflais-je.

Elle plissait les yeux, suspicieuse et j'affichais à mon tour un grand sourire pour la rassurer. Et ça marchait plutôt bien si j'en croyais l'expression joyeuse sur son visage.

- Bien.

Je balayais le bureau du regard.

- Je n'ai toujours pas beaucoup de boulot, vous savez ?

Elle acquiesçait.

- Je deviens moins exigeante, on dirait.

- Hm. C'est suspect.

Elle roulait des yeux.

- Miss Swan, ayez un peu confiance en moi, s'il vous plait. Je ne mijote rien contre vous.

- Sûre ?

Elle arquait un sourcil et je grimaçais.

- Désolée. C'est juste que …

- Je sais, me coupait-elle. Vous êtes de nature méfiante.

J'hochais la tête.

- Bon, vous comptez me dire pourquoi vous êtes si gaie, ce matin ?

- En vérité, il est quatorze heures, Shérif Swan. On ne peut pas vraiment parler de « matin ».

J'écarquillais les yeux en regardant la montre à mon poignet.

- Quoi ?! On a dormi toute la journée !

- Non … Vous vous êtes couchée ce matin à dix heures et vous avez dû vous lever vers treize heures. Une demi-heure avant que j'arrive, on vous a poussée à passer sous la douche afin de pouvoir _enfin _travailler_._

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en train de me faire une longue liste de reproches ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Vous avez répété toute la soirée que j'étais sexy, ça mérite un peu d'indulgence.

Je la dévisageais, ahurie.

- Quoi ?

Elle souriait en coin.

- Surprise ?

- Un peu, ouais. Je ne pensais pas qu'il suffisait de vous dire ça pour que vous me fichiez la paix.

Elle soupirait en se tournant vers mon bureau.

- Bon. On va passer l'après-midi ensemble. Je dois évaluer votre travail.

- Sans dec ?

Elle se retournait avec cette expression mi-réprobatrice mi-amusée qui lui correspondait si bien.

- Il va vraiment falloir que vous améliorez votre langage, Miss Swan.

J'haussais les épaules et m'installais derrière mon bureau. Alors que je pensais qu'elle se placerait à celui de Mulan, elle préférait s'asseoir tout près de moi. Juste en face. Son pied effleurant presque innocemment mes jambes.

- Pourquoi Casanova ?, demandais-je après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Elle semblait plutôt surprise ma question mais souriait quand même.

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus en parler ?

- Je veux juste savoir ça.

- Vous nous avez parlé du grand nombre de vos conquêtes après votre séjour en prison. Vous nous avez racontées que vous aimiez utiliser votre rôle d'ancienne détenue pour séduire les femmes pleines de fantasmes.

Je rougissais brusquement, honteuse.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça ?

- Oh si, vous l'avez fait.

Je soufflais bruyamment.

- Je ne toucherai plus jamais à une goutte d'alcool.

- Vous feriez bien de tenir cette promesse, Miss Swan.

Je soupirais encore et feintais de me replonger dans le dossier que je devais remplir. Mais c'était vraiment très dur de se concentrer quand je sentais son regard intense posé sur moi et que son pied – qui avait quitté sa chaussure – venait effleurer à de trop nombreuses reprises mon mollet.

Je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer alors que j'apercevais son sourire s'agrandir.

- Hum, je …

- Oui ?

J'entendais son amusement dans sa voix et je me risquais à la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient étincelants d'amusement.

J'avais la sensation que quelque chose avait définitivement changé entre nous. Mais quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Régina ?

- Régina ?, répétait-elle avec malice. Je préfère Madame le Maire. Ou … Oh ! _Le Fruit Interdit_.

J'écarquillais les yeux et manquais de m'étouffer avec ma salive. _Merde ! _Je n'avais pas pu lui dire ça !

- Qu … Quoi ?!

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Vous êtes très bavarde, lorsque vous êtes ivre.

J'enfouissais mon visage chaud dans mes mains moites.

- Ce n'est pas vrai …

Elle posait doucement une main sur mon bras.

- Ce n'est rien, Miss Swan.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas !

- Regardez-moi.

Je m'exécutais et j'étais surprise de constater que son sourire était devenu plus tendre qu'amusé.

- Ne vous sentez pas mal à l'aise à propos de ça. Après tout … il me semble que nous sommes … quittes.

Je repensais alors à notre conversation que nous avions eu ce qui semblait une éternité plus tôt.

_« - Vous êtes en manque de sexe, c'est ça ?!_

_Elle écarquillait les yeux, plus que surprise et se relevait de son siège certainement confortable._

_- Je … Non ! Ce n'est pas … enfin …_

_Son expression était ahurie et gênée et je ne pouvais retenir mon sourire moqueur._

_- Alors, qui bégaye, maintenant ?_

_Elle me lançait un regard noir avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine._

_- C'était inapproprié._

_- Pas vraiment. Je cherche juste à comprendre pourquoi vous avez eu envie de moi cette nuit là._

_Elle baissait quelques secondes les yeux avant de les reposer sur moi. Et ça m'énervait parce que j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'elle s'était servie de moi d'une manière ou d'une autre cette nuit-là. Il y avait des morceaux du puzzle qui ne collaient pas._

_- Je ne comprends pas …__, murmurais-je._

_Elle s'approchait lentement de moi._

_- Vous êtes attirante, Miss Swan. Et comme tout humain, j'ai des besoins. Vous étiez là et vous m'avez presque sautée dessus alors __non__, je n'ai pas pu résister. Je veux dire … Si ça avait été Rumple ou encore Madame Lucas, ça aurait été facile mais vous …_

_Elle posait sa main sur mon bras et mon cœur battait étonnamment vite._

_- Vous êtes très séduisante …_

_J'avais soudainement la gorge sèche. Régina Mills, la femme la plus classe, attirante, mystérieuse, hautaine, narcissique, arrogante et tout un tas d'adjectifs dans le genre me trouvait séduisante, moi ! Emma Swan, une simple femme habillée de jeans serrés et de vieux débardeurs et coiffée d'une queue de cheval basse. Tout ça était surréaliste. »_

- Régina … soufflais-je.

Elle hochait la tête, attendant que je poursuive.

- Je … C'est un peu bizarre, cette situation.

Son pied se frottait encore une fois à ma jambe et je ressentais un long frisson.

- En effet, répondait-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus rapidement. Est-ce que Régina tentait un jeu de séduction avec moi ? Cette idée m'amusait autant qu'elle me gênait.

- Une amitié devrait commencer sans tension, déclarait-elle finalement en retirant son pied de ma jambe. Je m'excuse, ce n'était pas très approprié.

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes, hésitante. Pourquoi soudainement, je trouvais cette histoire d'amitié ridicule ?

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! :D_

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu dans ce chapitre, à la base, j'avais écris le début de cette soirée mais lorsque mon ordi à planter, je me suis dis qu'étant donné que je ne serais jamais satisfaite de ma réécriture, autant modifié en faisant vivre cette soirée en différent flash-back ;) Voilà, c'était la petite anecdote dont vous vous fichez certainement x)_

_Bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos réactions et à bientôt pour le Chapitre Dix - Déjà ?! O.o _


	10. Un Nouveau Tournant

_Coucou, je passe rapidement vous publier ce chapitre_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews, followers et favoris, ça me touche vraiment_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire corriger ce chapitre et j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'erreurs_

_Bonne lecture:)_

* * *

_**Un Nouveau Tournant **_pour _Régina Mills_

Toujours installée face à Emma, je la regardais faire tout son possible pour se concentrer, en vain.

Ses cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval basse laissaient quelques mèches tombaient autour de son visage mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, les yeux rivés sur son dossier. D'une main tremblante et hésitante, elle écrivait lentement afin de s'appliquer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Je savais qu'elle avait arrêté ses études très tôt et que ses familles d'accueil ne l'avaient jamais aidé à maîtriser correctement l'écriture et la lecture. Elle gardait quelques difficultés mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer ses efforts pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses.

Je la regardais faire tout en pensant à notre discussion du matin même.

_« Mulan s'était endormie derrière le sofa sur lequel Tink était allongée, les yeux mi-clos. Ruby – du moins, la louve qui avait pris possession de Ruby – ronronnait aux caresses d'Emma, à moitié assise sous elle. J'étais presque jalouse._

_Je venais m'installer à côté de la belle blonde qui semblait être la seule qui n'était désespérément pas fatiguée._

_- Tu vas bien, Emma ?__, murmurais-je pour ne pas réveiller les autres._

_- Yep__, s'écriait-elle. __À fond la forme !_

_Je roulais des yeux mais les filles ne semblaient pas alertées par le cri d'Emma._

_- Tant mieux, alors._

_- Dis, Régina, est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut vraiment être amies, toute les deux ?_

_J'haussais les épaules. J'avais pris l'initiative de cesser de la vouvoyer depuis qu'elle m'avait menacé avec une fourchette, une ou deux heures plus tôt. Un peu avant qu'elle m'ait pris ma jupe pour l'essayer sans vouloir me la rendre._

_- Je ne sais pas. Tu y crois, toi ?_

_- Non__, avouait-elle. __Je pense qu'on n'est pas faite pour être amie, toute les deux._

_- Tu préfères qu'on soit ennemie ?_

_- Non._

_Elle encrait ses yeux émeraude et encore rougis sur moi. Elle n'était plus totalement ivre et je me doutais que cette discussion, elle s'en souviendrait. Puisque apparemment, Emma perdait tous ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle buvait trop._

_- Alors quoi ?__, demandais-je avec espoir._

_Elle souriait en coin._

_- Je ne sais pas. Tout ça c'est … étrange. Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu crois que … hum … on est faites pour bien s'entendre ? Je veux dire, je suis la fille de ton ennemie jurée, quand même. N'est-ce pas un peu mal sain ?_

_- Je ne pense pas._

_- Tu penses quoi, alors ? Parce que je ne te comprends pas trop, des fois._

_Je baissais les yeux avec un sourire amusé._

_- Comment pourrais-tu me comprendre alors que tu as du mal à te comprendre, toi ?_

_Je relevais les yeux vers elle et voyais les siens s'humidifier. Ok, on en était à la phase dépressive._

_- Je les aime ! Vraiment ! Mais je ne peux pas leur dire ! C'est trop dur ! Parce que je suis rancunière !_

_Je fronçais les sourcils. Rancunière ? Je ne préférais pas relever et la laisser parler._

_- Ils m'ont abandonnés dans un monde inconnu et je crois qu'ils ne réalisent pas que j'aurais préféré être moi aussi ensorcelé. Même si ça voulait dire que je le serais éternellement. Au moins, pendant vingt-huit ans, ils n'ont pas souffert, eux._

- Je suis _la responsable. Pas eux._

_Elle ravalait un rire moqueur._

_- L'alcool doit vraiment être mauvais pour moi. Je viens d'halluciner que tu défendais mes parents._

_Je riais à mon tour._

_- Ouais, tu dois nager en plein délire._

_Elle prenait un air rêveur._

_- Si je suis en plein rêve, ça veut dire que je peux faire tout ce que je veux sans que ça ait des répercutions sur ma vie ? C'est cool._

_Je grimaçais._

_- Evite de tuer qui que ce soit, quand même._

_Elle tournait lentement le regard vers moi et posait sa main sur ma joue. Je sentais mon souffle se coupait alors que ses deux émeraudes tombaient sur mes lèvres._

_- Du coup, ça tombe bien, parce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire depuis _très _longtemps mais que je ne peux pas. Pour plein de raisons. Mais là, je m'en fiche de ses raisons, non ?_

_Je ne répondais pas et elle approchait lentement son visage du mien._

_- Je t'ai déjà embrassé quand j'étais bourrée. Et aussi quand j'étais en colère. Mais là, j'ai envie de t'embrasser comme si j'étais sobre. Et pas en colère. Comme si on vivait dans un univers parallèle et que t'embrasser serait naturel. Où on entrerait dans le Granny's main dans la main et qu'on s'embrasserait sans faire attention au regard des autres. Comme dans ma vision._

_J'avais tellement envie de goûter à ses lèvres que je me fichais pas mal de son histoire de Granny's et de vision. C'était sans doute un délire de son ivresse._

_Elle s'approchait de plus en plus et nos lèvres se rencontraient avec douceur. Nous avions déjà échangés des baisers fougueux. Mais jamais tendres. Et mon cœur battait tellement vite dans ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression qu'il s'arracherait sans avoir besoin de ma magie. Sa lèvre s'introduisait dans ma bouche et je lâchais un petit gémissement que je retenais depuis quelques secondes._

_La main sur ma joue me caressait tendrement alors que l'autre se posait sur ma nuque pour m'attirait un peu plus à elle. Je posais alors mes mains sur sa taille et j'approfondissais le baiser._

_Puis, en manque de respiration, on se retirait lentement et ses yeux pétillant rester fermés encore de longues secondes. Elle poussait un soupir de bien être que je manquais de ne pas entendre tellement le bruit de mon cœur résonnait à mes oreilles._

_- Wow__, lâchait-elle__. J'espère que je me souviendrais de cette hallucination parce que c'était vraiment … magique._

_En effet. Magique était le mot exact. Je sentais tout mon cœur crépitait de magie et d'amour. Je n'espérais qu'une chose. Que je parvienne rapidement à la convaincre que je suis Véritable Amour afin de pouvoir échanger ce genre de baiser autant de fois que je le voudrais._

_- Je me rappelle, maintenant, pourquoi je t'appelle le Fruit Interdit.__ »_

Voilà pourquoi j'étais de si bonne humeur depuis le matin.

- Je t'aime bien.

Mes pensées s'arrêtaient nettes en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase. Je pensais même halluciner puisqu'elle n'avait pas levé les yeux et semblait toujours concentrer sur son dossier. Mais elle me confirmait que je ne rêvais pas.

- Vraiment.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

Elle relevait le regard et posait ses yeux sur mon visage qu'elle dévisageait avec attention avant de s'arrêtait sur mes yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, comment. Mais je t'aime bien. Est-ce en tant que mère d'Henry ? Patronne ? Amie ? Ou peut-être … plus … ? Je ne sais pas.

J'étais plus que surprise par cette déclaration. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle admette ce genre de chose si tôt. Bon, en même temps, ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle le niait.

- Je vois.

Elle me lançait un regard mauvais.

- C'est tout ? « Je vois » ?! Vous vous en foutez, en fait.

Je me retenais de rouler des yeux, ça n'aurait fait que l'agacer encore plus.

- Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Vous ne savez même pas si je suis juste une bonne supérieure ou _plus. _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « plus » ?

- Vous le savez très bien !

- J'aimerais vous l'entendre le dire.

- Pourquoi faire ?!

- Ne soyez pas sur la défensive.

- Et ne vous prenez pas pour une Reine.

_- Je suis _une Reine.

Elle me fusillait du regard.

- Non. Vous êtes Régina Mills.

J'aimais cette phrase et ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Elle ne me jugeait pas de par mon titre mais par ma personne. Et ça faisait du bien de ne pas juste être la Méchante Reine.

- Je vous aime bien aussi.

Elle ne souriait pas, elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi je vous aime bien ?, demandais-je, surprise qu'elle me pose la question.

- Oui.

Je soupirais.

- Vous êtes forte. Pas parce que vous avez battu un dragon et un géant ou que vous avez séduit un pirate au cœur brisé. Mais parce que de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré au cours de ma vie, vous êtes celle qui souffre le plus de son passé mais qui est assez solide pour ne pas le montrer.

Elle semblait déçue de cette réponse et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Vous m'aimez bien parce que je ne suis pas comme ma mère ?

Je fermais brièvement les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvrais, elle attendait.

- Je vous aime bien pour beaucoup de choses. À commencer par votre caractère. Je n'aime pas vos parents mais qui s'en préoccupent ? Vous n'aimez pas les miens non plus.

Elle baissait les yeux.

- Je n'aimais pas le père de Neal.

Mon cœur s'accélérait en comprenant qu'elle me comparait à son ex qui avait certainement représentait tout son amour.

- Et je peux vous assurer que Daniel détestait ma mère. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'ai lu dans ses yeux quand elle lui a arraché son cœur.

Je voyais un voile de tristesse passait dans ses yeux.

- Je la hais aussi. Pas pour ce qu'elle a fait à Daniel et à Storybrooke. Mais pour ce qu'elle vous a fait à vous.

- Oui. Je pense que je devrais aussi la haïr. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que j'y arrive vraiment.

- Parce qu'elle est votre mère?

- Ce doit être ça.

Elle baissait les yeux quelques secondes et je voyais ses sourcils se froncer.

- Je devrais essayer, n'est ce pas ?

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Essayer quoi ?

- Avec mes parents.

- Sûrement.

- Et avec vous ? murmurait-elle d'une voix si basse que je manquais de ne pas l'entendre.

- Avec moi ?

- Je devrais essayer, aussi ?

J'haussais les épaules.

- Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez essayer, Miss Swan.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je vois.

Elle souriait faiblement.

- Il se passe beaucoup de choses étranges, dernièrement.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Oui. Depuis cette nuit, il y a quelques semaines.

- Seulement ?

Elle plissait les yeux.

- Non. Storybrooke a toujours été étrange. Mais là, il n'est pas question de Storybrooke.

- De quoi, Alors ?

- De nous.

Mon coeur battait de plus en plus fort et c'était agréable.

- Nous, répétais je dans un souffle.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

- L'étrangeté est quelque chose de difficile à qualifier, Miss Swan.

- Ça tombe bien, nous sommes toutes les deux également difficile à qualifier.

Je souriais. Véridique.

- Peut-être.

- Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde et ça me gêne. J'ai l'impression de parler à un psy.

Je grimaçais en entendant cette comparaison à Hopper. Puis, après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle reprenait.

- J'aime bien.

J'arquais un sourcil et elle poursuivait en nous désignant toute les deux de sa main.

- Ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais j'aime bien.

- Qu'aimeriez vous que ce soit ?

Elle souriait de nouveau.

- J'ai encore l'impression de faire face à mon psy.

- Peut-être devrais-je changer de profession ?

Elle grimaçait.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup de monde viendrait vous consulter.

Je riais et elle me suivait. En effet, j'avais passé des années à terroriser le monde pour ne pas faire face à la solitude. Je ne devais pas être la meilleure psychiatre.  
Puis, une fois calmées, elle encrait ses deux émeraudes dans mes deux chocolats et un échange solennel se faisait alors qu'elle murmurait les mots que j'attendais d'entendre depuis longtemps.

- J'aimerais que ce soit tout ce qui se cache derrière le « plus » d'une relation.

J'acquiesçais. Elle ne voulait pas encore prononcer le mot mais c'était déjà un grand pas.

Durant l'heure suivait, je ne préférais pas la déranger, me contentant de la contempler. Je savais qu'elle était gênée par ma présence et je trouvais ça amusant.

En remarquant que ça faisait trois fois qu'elle relisait le même dossier, je me raclais la gorge.

- Vous n'avez plus rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Habituellement, c'est le moment que vous choisissez pour dormir ?

Elle acquiesçait avec une petite grimace et je levais les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré tout en sortant mon téléphone de mon sac à main.

Je composais le numéro de notre fils sous son regard interrogateur puis, je posais le portable sur son bureau entre nous, après avoir enclenché le haut parleur.

_- Allo ?! Maman ?_

- Coucou, chéri. Je suis avec Emma. Tes vacances se passent bien ?

_- Carrément ! Je m'amuse trop ! 'Man est vraiment là ?_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la belle blonde qui hésiter et d'un haussement de sourcil, je lui faisais comprendre que c'était à son tour, de répondre. Elle se penchait en avant pour être plus proche du portable.

- Yep, gamin, je suis là.

_- C'est cool ! Par contre, désolée mais je n'arrive pas à lire le message vocal que tu m'as envoyé dans la nuit._

On se redressait toute les deux avec un regard effrayé. Quoi qu'elle ait pu dire dans ce message, il valait sans doute mieux qu'il ne l'ouvre jamais.

- Oh, répondait-elle. Je te souhaitais juste une bonne nuit.

En remarquant mon regard insistant, elle rajoutait :

- Et je te disais que je t'aime.

Le silence lui répondait mais j'étais certaine qu'Henry affichait un large sourire.

- Gamin ? l'appelait-elle avec une nervosité camouflée. Ça va ?

- Très bien !, s'empressait-il de répliquer d'une voix qui ne dissimulait aucunement son large sourire. Et vous ?

- Impec' ! Ta mère me fout étonnamment la paix niveau boulot alors … ça va.

Je l'entendais rire.

- Etonnant …

Elle plissait les yeux.

- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

- Bah … Euh … Je ne sais pas … Je disais ça comme ça …

Je roulais des yeux.

- Sinon, comment ça se passe là-bas, Henry ?, changeais-je de sujet.

- Très bien ! Ce matin, on a fait un tour de bateau avec Grand-Pa', Frederik, Sean et Alex. C'était super ! On a essayé d'emmener Neal avec nous mais Grand-Ma' refusait catégoriquement.

Emma lâchait un rire moqueur et ne quittait pas son sourire attendri.

- Tu m'étonnes !

- Et Rumple ?, demandais-je. Il est venu ?

Il soupirait.

- Non … Belle tenait à ce qu'il reste avec elle. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais en tout cas, à notre retour, l'ambiance était très tendu. Kathryn, Ashley et Mary-Margareth nous ont dit qu'elles avaient préférés faire les magasins pour les laisser seuls. Mais quand elles sont rentrées, ils étaient dans le salon, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

Emma grimaçait et je devinais qu'elle se notait mentalement d'appeler son amie plus tard.

Les minutes défilaient rapidement et en entendant Henry et Emma discutaient ainsi, j'avais l'envie insatiable de partir également en vacances, juste tout les trois. De créer des souvenirs ensemble. Comme une famille. Unis et heureux.

Après qu'Henry raccroche finalement pour aller manger, je levais les yeux vers Emma.

- Ça lui a fait plaisir, de te parler.

Ses deux émeraudes brillaient.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je réagissais au tutoiement qui s'était inconsciemment mit en place.

- On a partagé tellement de choses, murmurait-elle. Le vouvoiement est ridicule.

J'acquiesçais puis décidais de me lever.

- Je vais rentrer. Tu devrais en faire autant. Tu as raison, il n'y a vraiment plus de travail, ici. Je vais finir par virer Mulan.

Elle me lançait un regard terrifié et je riais. Je savais qu'au fil des derniers jours, elles s'étaient considérablement rapprochées. C'était une bonne chose, Emma avait besoin d'amis et Belle étant partie, il ne lui restait plus que Ruby Lucas et … c'était la meilleure amie de sa mère, alors … ça compliquait un peu les choses.

- Je plaisantais.

- Quel humour ! Je suis hilare !

Je souriais.

- Je fais souvent cet effet là.

Elle ricanait.

- Tu dois faire effet, c'est sûr. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'en te regardant, ce soit de rire que les gens ont envies.

Je croisais les bras contre ma poitrine et arquais un sourcil.

- Je t'en pris, poursuis.

Elle rougissait légèrement.

- Euh … Je voulais dire … enfin … c'est … hum … comment dire …

Je soupirais avec un faux air dramatique.

- Moi qui pensais que ces stupides bégayements avaient cessés.

Elle me lançait un regard qui se voulait noir.

- À demain, Miss Swan.

- Emma, me corrigeait-elle.

Je souriais.

- À demain, _Emma_.

Et je sortais rapidement sous son regard fasciné.

Elle commençait tout juste à réaliser ses sentiments, je ne devais pas la brusquée et sautais des étapes. Je devais y aller à son rythme et ne faire le premier pas uniquement si je percevais un quelconque signe indiquant qu'elle était prête. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient aussi excitants que stressants.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Le lendemain matin, c'était sans surprise Tink qui me réveillait en s'incrustant dans ma chambre.

- Régina ! J'ai besoin de toi !

J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux.

- Je t'avais prévenu que faire le plan de table le jour même, c'était un peu limite.

- Killian sera là !

Je me redressais vivement.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Elle grimaçait.

- Je sais qu'il a été un connard avec Emma et qu'il en sera un avec Ariel mais ...

J'arquais un sourcil, attendant la suite et elle soufflait.

- Il reste quand même mon ami.

- Tink !

- Mais il ne sera pas en face de moi ! s'empressait-elle d'ajouter.

- Bien.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre et je fronçais les sourcils.

- Il sera où alors ?

- ...

- Tink ?

- À côté de moi ...

Je me relaissais tomber dans mon lit en soufflant.

- C'est idiot, Tink.

- Je serais aussi à côté de toi !

- Super.

Je me décidais finalement à sortir de mon lit en soupirant.

- Qui est à côté d'Emma ?

- Ruby et Mulan, bien sûr.

- Tu es face à laquelle?

- Mulan. Et à côté de toi c'est ...

- C'est ?

- Jeff.

Je marquais un temps de pause.

- Jeff. Comme Jefferson.

- C'est ça.

- Et pourquoi Jefferson serait invité ?

Elle soupirait.

- Durant ta période « Je reste enfermée chez moi parce que je suis en colère contre Robin », je suis devenue amie avec lui.

- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

- Il y a plein de choses que tu ne me dis pas non plus !

Je claquais ma langue contre mon palet, agacée. Elle n'avait pas tort. Nous n'étions pas ce genre d'amies qui connaissait toute la vie de l'autre dans les moindres détails.

- Bon, murmurais-je, descends. Je te rejoins dans dix minutes.

Elle s'exécutait et je filais dans la salle de bain.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Après avoir passé deux bonnes heures à finir les préparatifs de ce faux anniversaire, nous décidions de nous arrêter au Granny's où j'étais presque sûre de trouver Emma.

Alors que j'entrais dans le restaurant d'une démarche assurée, je gardais les yeux fixés devant moi pour ne pas paraître trop absorbé par sa présence. Elle était au comptoir, avec Ruby et je sentais son regard sur chaque parcelle de ma peau.

Je retenais un frisson alors que je passais devant elle en feintant ne l'avoir pas remarquer. Tink rentrait dans mon jeu sans que je n'aie besoin de lui demander et ça faisait partie des choses que j'aimais chez elle.

Alors qu'on s'arrêtait à une table un peu plus loin, le son de sa voix parvenait à mes oreilles.

- Eh oh ! répétait-elle plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je ne me retourne finalement avec une fausse mine surprise.

- Emma !, m'exclamais-je en revenant sur mes pas pour m'approcher d'elle, Tink toujours derrière. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Ne travailles-tu pas ?

- Et bien, comme chaque midi depuis un moment, je prends dix minutes pour venir chercher mon repas et celui de Mulan.

Oh ça, je le savais. Elle le faisait depuis le départ d'Henry et Belle. Je supposais que c'était parce qu'elle refusait de manger seule chez elle. Sans doute avait-elle peur que ça lui rappelle ses souvenirs solitaires du passé.

- Je vois.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'hamburger que la serveuse plaçait dans un grand sachet devant la belle blonde.

- Garde un peu de place pour ce soir, tout de même.

Elle répondait par un sourire crispé.

- J'ai toujours de la place pour un bon repas, soufflait-elle du bout des lèvres comme si elle espérait que je ne l'entende pas.

J'affichais un large sourire. La gêne était une très mauvaise chose si je voulais qu'on avance rapidement.

- C'est de toi qu'Henry tient ça.

Elle grimaçait.

- J'aurais préféré qu'il me ressemble dans quelque chose de plus ... Classe.

J'arquais un sourcil sans perdre mon sourire.

- Il vous arrive vraiment de l'être, Miss Swan ?

Elle roulait des yeux, comprenant que le retour au vouvoiement était marque de taquinerie.

- Ça arrive, oui. Mais je ne vous arrive pas à la cheville, Madame le Maire.

- Je n'en doute pas. Personne ne le peut.

Le silence s'immisçait tout seul mais notre échange de regard et sourire parvenaient à le combler.  
Je sentais - elle le sentait sûrement aussi - que quelque chose changer. On passait un cap.

- Emma ?

On sursautait toute les deux en entendant la voix de la serveuse.

- Hum ... Oui ?

Elle lui tendait deux sacs que la blonde attrapait.

- Bon ... Mulan doit sûrement m'attendre.

J'acquiesçais et montrais d'un geste du menton Tink derrière moi.

- Je suis aussi attendue. Elle est impatiente d'être ce soir.

- J'imagine ! Tu vas lui donner son cadeau ?

- En effet. J'espère que ça lui plaira.

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Je pense que oui. Elle aime l'original. Et offrir un prof de guitare SDF … _C'est _original.

Je riais légèrement en me souvenant de la réaction de mon amie lorsque je lui en avais parlé. Elle était euphorique.

Emma me souriait encore et désormais les bras chargés, elle hésitait sur ce qu'elle devait dire avant de s'éclipser. Je décidais de lui venir en aide.

Allez, je vais te laisser aller nourrir ta coéquipière. On se voit ce soir.

Elle hochait vigoureusement la tête et je m'éloignais pour rejoindre Tink qui affichait un large sourire.

- Et bah ! On avance !

Je m'installais face à elle avec un sourire.

- Oui, je pense.

- Alors, tu crois que ce soir ...

Je secouais la tête.

- Non. Pas à ce point là. Elle commence tout juste à réaliser.

Elle haussait une épaule.

- Ne sait-on jamais. Si elle boit un peu ...

- Non ! Tink ! Surtout pas ça ! Elle en a fait déjà assez à cause de l'alcool. Il serait plus prudent qu'elle n'y touche pas.

Elle acquiesçait avec une moue déçue.

- Dommage, on s'amuse bien avec Ivre-Emma.

Je souriais malgré moi.

- Certes. Mais n'abusons pas des bonnes choses.

- Bien vu !

Et nous déjeunions dans une ambiance plutôt calme. Parlant de tout. La soirée, Emma, Killian, Jefferson et de plein d'autres choses encore.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Enfin, vingt heure arrivait et je regardais petit à petit la salle se remplir pendant que Tink accueillait chaque invité avec un large sourire.

Pour l'occasion, j'avais choisie une robe rouge sang au décolleté plongeant afin de m'assurer que son assiette ne soit pas la seule chose qu'Emma dévorerait du regard durant la soirée.

Perchée sur mes hauts escarpins de la même couleur, je levais le menton afin de l'apercevoir parmi la foule. Mais évidement, elle était - comme toujours - en retard.

- Régina ?

Je tournais la tête vers la voix enthousiaste que je reconnaissais bien.

Ruby portait un short aussi rouge que son débardeur et des ballerines noires assorties à son perfecto. Ses lèvres ouvertes en un large sourire étaient maquillées d'un rouge vif.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Emma ?

Elle savait que la réponse était non. Sinon je ne serais pas en train de m'ajouter quelques centimètres en levant la tête plus que je ne le devrais pour tenter désespérément de la trouver. Il n'y avait que pour elle que j'étais capable de faire passer mon image en deuxième plan.

- Non, répondais-je simplement.

Puis je fronçais les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle s'était donnée l'autorisation de me tutoyer contre mon gré.

- Hum, Miss Lucas, je

- Ruby, me coupait-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je serrais les dents. Hors de question que j'en vienne à la familiarité avec une femme en manque d'éducation dont le passe temps favoris était les ragots et le flirt. J'avais déjà toléré Tink comme exception.

- Ecoutez, je ne crois pas que

- Tiens, nous coupait une tiers voix au fort accent britannique qui m'insupportait énormément depuis plusieurs semaines. Qui voilà ? Madame le Maire.

Je faisais un faux sourire au pirate.

- Jones. Je vous dirais bien à quel point je suis ravie de vous voir ici mais …

J'effaçais mon sourire pour lui lancer un regard noir.

- … Je ne suis pas d'humeur hypocrite.

Il souriait en coin, comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Ça tombe bien. Je vous préfère honnête.

- Et moi, je vous préfère mort.

Cette fois-ci, il grimaçait.

-Je suis conscient que vous ne m'avez jamais aimé. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que c'était à ce point là …

- Et bien vous étiez naïf.

Il haussait les sourcils et la serveuse du Granny's décidait d'intervenir.

- Hook, si tu allais voir … quelqu'un d'autre !

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Je ravalais un rire amer.

- Etes-vous stupide au point de ne pas savoir que lorsque qui que ce soit vous demandes avec plus ou moins de politesse de vous éloigner, cela signifie qu'il faut que vous partiez. _Rapidement !_

Il me lançait un regard surpris avant de s'exécuter.

Je détournais les yeux de lui avec exaspération et mon regard était automatiquement attiré par un point bleu à l'entrée.

Mon cœur ratait un battement alors que je la voyais balancer ses belles boucles blondes derrières ses épaules. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient entourés d'un fin trait noir, les faisant ressortir. De ses lèvres, elle formait un sourire qu'elle adressait à Tink tout en lui faisant la bise. Lorsqu'elle s'éloignait de mon amie, elle passait une main sur sa robe bleu marine afin de lisser des plis invisibles. Contrairement à la très sexy robe rouge qu'elle portait une semaine plus tôt, celle-ci était plus vaste et bien que sa taille fine soit serrée, mettant en valeur sa poitrine, le bas de la robe s'évasait. Ses genoux à l'air étaient recouvert par un collant que je n'aurais pas remarqué si je n'étais pas experte en la matière. Enfin, elle avait mit des chaussures ouvertes de la même couleur que sa robe, dévoilant ses pieds de petite taille.

Elle était magnifique.

Les émeraudes rencontraient le chocolat et … je m'agrippais au bras de Ruby pour retrouver l'équilibre que j'avais perdue. Un geste qui agrandissait le sourire de la blonde qui s'approchait jusqu'à moi, accompagnée de Mulan que je n'avais pas remarqué.

- Je ne suis pas trop en retard, j'espère ?

- Non, répondait son amie. Je viens juste d'arriver.

- Cool. J'ai eu du mal à me décider sur la tenue.

- Tu as bien choisie, commentais-je sans la quitter des yeux. La robe est splendide.

Elle inclinait la tête sur le côté avec un sourire arrogant.

- Merci, Régina. Mais tu exagères sans doute un peu. C'est une robe à Belle …

J'arquais un sourcil. Belle ? Aucun doute qu'elle allait mieux à Emma qu'à sa colocataire.

- Alors c'est toi qui l'es.

Le mots étaient sortis sans que je ne puisse les retenir et Emma semblait autant surprise que moi.

- Euh … je …

Elle détournait le regard, le rouge aux joues et je trouvais ce geste attendrissant.

- Bon !, s'exclamait la jeune serveuse. Tu viens, Mulan ? Il faut qu'on cherche nos places.

Les deux brunes s'éloignaient et Emma reportait son attention sur moi. Ses yeux me détaillaient de la tête aux pieds avec une intensité que je voyais rarement.

Elle se raclait la gorge alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était attardée trop longtemps dans mon décolleté.

- Hum … Tu … tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Je riais en posant ma main sur son bras.

- Merci pour ce … compliment ?

Elle grimaçait.

-Désolée, je ne suis pas très douée pour ça.

Je souriais en m'éloignant d'un pas en remarquant à quel point je m'étais approchée d'elle.

- Je sais. Alors, te sens-tu prête pour cette soirée ?

Elle soupirait.

- Jure moi que tu m'aideras à ne pas boire une goutte d'alcool !

Je riais encore.

- Promis.

Elle soufflait de soulagement.

- Je ne veux pas faire encore des choses …

- Des choses ?

Elle rougissait légèrement.

- Des choses gênantes.

- Comme m'embrasser ?

Elle déglutissait difficilement et je comprenais qu'elle se souvenait de ce moment intense que nous avions partagé.

- Oui …, murmurait-elle. Un peu ce genre de choses.

Je souriais et d'un geste du menton, je lui indiquais nos places, un peu plus loin.

- Allons nous assoire.

- En face ?, demandait-elle en repérant les deux places libres autour de nos amies.

- Oui. Ça vous dérange de dîner face à votre supérieur, Shérif Swan ?

Elle gardait une expression sérieuse alors qu'elle soufflait la phrase à laquelle je m'attendais le moins :

- Au contraire, j'en rêve.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! :) J'espère que ça vous a plu, à la semaine prochaine :)_


	11. Un Dîner Interessant

_Bonjour tout le monde :D_

_Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser et je comprends si vous m'en voulez, plus de quinze jours de retard, c'est beaucoup._

_Voyez vous, contrairement à tout les gens normaux, le retour de OUAT ne m'a pas donner d'inspiration. J'ai adoré mais ça m'a vraiment mise en panne, pour le coup. Rajoutez à ça mes cours, la mort de mon ordi et ma lecture - Eh oui, c'est important, ça aussi - je n'ai pas vraiment pu écrire. _

_En plus de cela, ce chapitre est plutôt court mais j'espère qu'il n'est pas décevant :) J'ai quand même passé du temps dessus_

_Bref ... C'était mes excuse, un peu pitoyable, je sais mais je fais comme je peux ;)_

_Oh ! J'allais oublié, encore une fois, je ne vous ais pas tous répondu et j'en suis également désolée, promis, je me rattrape pour ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup aux Reviewers, aux Followers, aux Favoriteurs - Oui, c'est un mot inventé - et à tout ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction. Je suis agréablement surprise de tant de réaction de votre part, ça me touche beaucoup :D_

_Bon, Bonne Lecture, mes adorables lecteurs :D_

* * *

_**U**__**n dîner intéressant **_pour _Emma Swan_

Installée depuis plus de dix minutes, je faisais mon maximum pour m'intéresser à ce que me racontait Mulan plutôt qu'à la belle brune face à moi. C'était très difficile en sachant que celle-ci ne me quittait pas des yeux. Ses beaux yeux couleur chocolat devenaient plus intenses chaque jour.

Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il se passait entre elle et moi. Je savais que je l'appréciais beaucoup. Mais à quel point ? J'aimais l'attention qu'elle me portait et le souvenir de nos baisers échangés me hantait continuellement. Mais est-ce que ça signifiait forcément que j'avais une attirance plus qu'amicale pour elle ? Sûrement.

Rien qu'imaginer une vie avec elle et Henry me donnait des frissons d'excitation.

Entre Régina et moi, il y avait toujours eu une relation ambiguë. Dans les débuts, ce n'était pas réellement de la haine, plutôt de la provocation ou je-ne-savais-quoi-d'autre. Mais après, lorsqu'on s'était alliée pour sauver notre fils, les choses avaient définitivement changé. Et malgré cette récente histoire d'amitié, je ne parvenais pas à la voir ainsi. Régina était beaucoup de choses mais pas mon amie.

- Tu en penses quoi, Emma ?

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour me concentrer sur Mulan.

- Euh … Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ses yeux bridés s'ouvraient un peu plus en une expression surprise.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu serais plutôt d'accord avec Belle.

Oh oh … De quoi me parlait-elle ?

- Non.

Elle souriait en coin.

- Tant mieux. Aurore m'a dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée mais si j'ai ton soutien alors ça va.

Là, ça commençait un peu à me faire stresser.

- Ah ?

- Bah oui, tu es la principale concernée, tout de même.

- Je suis … Hein ?!

À ma droite, Ruby riait fortement.

- Tu es impossible, Emma ! Tu vois bien qu'elle se moque de toi puisqu'il est évident que tu ne l'écoutais pas !

Je soufflais.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, grognais-je.

Elle riait, fière d'elle et nous continuions tranquillement à discuter jusqu'à ce que Jefferson – qui était resté plutôt discret jusque là – se penche vers moi.

- Dîtes, Emma Swan, comment envisagez-vous votre vie future maintenant qu'aucune menace de mort ne plane sur vous ou votre famille ?

Je le dévisageais, surprise par cette question sortie de nulle part. À côté de lui, Régina lui lançait un regard noir que je ne savais pas vraiment comment interpréter.

- Et bien … Euh … Je … Je l'ignore encore.

- Je vois. Et vous, Régina ?

Si je ne la connaissais pas dans les moindres détails, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, trop préoccupée qu'elle était à écouter la conversation de Tink et Killian à sa droite. Mais sa mâchoire était crispée et ses yeux semblaient trop immobiles pour ne pas être perturbés. Jefferson le savait aussi puisqu'il arborait son sourire froid qui me donnait des frissons dans le dos.

- Visiblement, notre Reine n'est pas d'humeur bavarde.

- Je n'ai malheureusement plus la chance d'être votre reine, Chapelier. En revanche, vous, vous êtes toujours fou.

- Peu m'importe. Il est bon d'être fou si c'est pour une bonne cause.

- Une bonne cause ?, répétait-elle en se tournant vers lui. Laquelle ?

- L'amour, Majesté. Juste l'amour.

Ils échangeaient un long regard signifiant beaucoup de choses qu'eux seuls étaient aptes à comprendre. À mes côtés, Ruby et Mulan les dévisageaient étrangement avant que chacune ne se concentrent sur leurs autres voisins me laissant un peu … seule.

Je décidais donc de me pencher en avant pour écouter la conversation de Killian et Tink qui tournaient autour de leurs souvenirs communs à Neverland. Apparemment, cette île maudite regorgeait de certaines choses amusantes puisqu'ils riaient tout deux.

Lorsque je reportais mon attention vers mes voisins d'en face, je pouvais constater que Régina avait quitté des yeux Jefferson pour les poser dans mon décolleté mis en valeur depuis que je m'étais penchée.

J'hésitais entre être gênée ou amusée. Le chapelier fou, lui, ne semblait pas se poser la question si j'en croyais le large sourire moqueur qu'il affichait. Mais, eh ! C'était facile pour lui, ce n'était pas sa poitrine qu'elle regardait avec tant de fascination.

Je décidais de me redresser sur ma chaise et elle relevait les yeux vers mon visage. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas _du tout _été discrète, elle préféra en jouer en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je me raclais la gorge et son sourire s'étirait.

- Alors, Emma, déclarait-elle. Tes parents ne te manquent pas trop ? Ça fait déjà une semaine.

« Pas du tout » était la première réponse qui me venait à l'esprit. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire ça. En vérité, cette semaine avait été tellement étrange dans ma relation avec Régina que j'en avais oublié l'absence de mes parents. Certes, ma mère m'avait appelée un peu trop souvent pour que je les oublie totalement mais … le fait de ne pas les avoir tout prêt de moi ne m'avait pas réellement dérangée. C'était mal, non ?

- Et bien … Je crois que je deviens une grande fille, j'ai survécu une semaine sans eux.

Elle souriait, amusée et j'étais surprise de constater que Jefferson aussi.

- Courage, répondait-elle. Plus que quinze jours à tenir.

C'était court. Je réagissais tout juste que je ne voulais pas qu'ils reviennent. Pas parce que j'avais du mal à m'imaginer être leur fille ou parce qu'ils me sortaient par les yeux à dégouliner d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Non, si je ne voulais pas qu'ils rentrent rapidement, c'était simplement parce que cette chose entre Régina et moi – quelle qu'elle soit – ne pourrait pas continuer avec eux dans les parages. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que je commençais à réaliser, c'était que je ne voulais en aucun cas que ça s'arrête.

- Je suis sûre qu'Henry s'occupe très bien d'eux.

Comme à chaque fois que je parlais de notre fils, un sourire rayonnant illuminait son visage.

- Evidemment.

- Belle aussi, intervenait Ruby qui avait abandonné sa conversation avec Raiponce.

Je roulais des yeux.

- Oui, Rub'. _Belle aussi_.

Elle plissait les yeux.

- C'est quoi ce ton ?

Je ravalais un rire.

- Ce thon ? Ne parle pas de poisson, Killian est dans les parages.

Mon ex me jetait un regard noir et alors qu'il allait répliquer, Régina se penchait en avant pour lui lancer un regard au travers de Tink. Il se renfonçait dans son siège en grognant alors que Tink et moi interrogions du regard la belle brune qui se contentait d'un sourire suffisant.

Je plissais les yeux, suspicieuse, avant de me retourner vers Ruby.

- Ça veut juste dire qu'on sait que tu n'as que son prénom à la bouche.

- Qui ça ? Hook ?

Je roulais des yeux.

- Mais non, Belle.

Elle prenait un air horrifié.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

La panique dans sa voix ne faisait que confirmer mes doutes mais je ne préférais pas en apprendre d'avantage, pas en présence de tant de témoins, en tout cas.

- Rien, soupirais-je.

Elle me lançait un long regard inquiet et elle comprenait que son secret ne l'était plus tant que ça.

- Au fait, Mulan, intervenait Tink. Comment va Aurore ? Je n'ai pas pu l'inviter parce qu'elle est avec Philippe.

J'haussais les sourcils, tout comme le reste de la tablée alors que Régina roulait des yeux et que Tink se pinçait les lèvres comme si elle venait de dévoiler un secret.

- Euh … ce que je voulais dire c'est que … enfin … elle et Philippe avaient autre chose de prévue.

Mulan fronçait les sourcils.

- Je ne crois pas. Elle m'avait invitée à dîner pour ne pas passer la soirée seule. Philippe avait du travail, il me semble.

- Tu rigoles ?!, s'indignait la blonde. Mais il faut qu'elle vienne tout de suite !

Régina se penchait vers son amie pour lui murmurer quelques chose qui semblait faire réfléchir la jeune fée. Mais elle finissait par secouer la tête.

- Le repas n'a même pas commencé, envoie lui un message pour qu'elle nous rejoigne !

- Et bien … Elle doit garder Phil …

- Elle peut l'emmener !

- Euh … d'accord.

L'asiatique sortait son téléphone pour envoyer un message à son amie. Son large sourire ne laissait que peu de doute sur ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour la brune que je qualifiais d'un peu niaise.

- Alors, reprenait Ruby. Tu n'as toujours personne, Emma ?

Je la fusillais du regard comprenant qu'elle parlait de mon célibat. Et plusieurs paires d'yeux se posèrent sur moi, attendant la réponse. J'étais étonnée par l'intérêt que ça semblait leur susciter.

- Euh ... Pourquoi ?

Ruby et Tink affichaient de larges sourires amusés alors que Killian soupirait. Mulan, Jefferson et Regina, eux, se contentaient de fins sourires et j'avais encore cette impression qu'on me cachait quelque chose.

- Non, comme ça, répondait Ruby d'une voix presque innocente.

Je soufflais.

- Je déteste que vous fassiez ça.

- Qu'on fasse quoi, Miss Swan ?

Je lui lançais un regard noir pour ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom, comme convenu, mais je répondais tout de même.

- Parler de ma vie privée avec des sourires énigmatiques. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Elle souriait encore.

- Excuse-les. Ils veulent juste désespérément caser leur Sauveuse.

- Et bah c'est stupide. Ils feraient mieux de caser la « Méchante Reine ».

Je mimais les guillemets en prononçant son titre afin de bien lui faire comprendre que je ne la jugeais pas ainsi, puis je poursuivais.

- Au moins, amoureuse, il y aurait moins de chance qu'elle redevienne méchante.

À peine ma phrase finie, je lui lançais un coup d'œil inquiet, de peur de l'avoir vexée. Mais elle répondait par un rire éclatant.

- En effet, ce serait plus stratégique.

Tink se posait sur ses coudes et affichait un sourire taquin.

- On n'a qu'à les caser toutes les deux.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé le « ensemble » mais son regard le sous-entendait tellement que je rougissais. Était-il possible qu'elle ait compris mes doutes vis-à-vis de ma relation avec son amie ?

Régina ancrait son regard au mien. Il était intense et je la trouvais de plus en plus magnifique. Mon corps vibrait par la magie sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle me regardait ainsi, je me sentais puissante et je n'avais plus l'impression d'être cette petite orpheline qui avait raté sa vie.

Contrairement à ce que mes parents pouvaient dire, Régina n'avait pas fait de ma vie un cauchemar. Elle l'avait rendue meilleure.

Grâce à elle, j'avais rencontré Neal et fait un adorable petit garçon avec lui. Un garçon qu'elle avait su parfaitement élever. Mon passé n'était pas glorieux mais il était ce qui me permettait d'être heureuse aujourd'hui. Si j'avais été élevée dans un château où tout le monde répondait à mes désirs, j'aurais une définition bien différente du bonheur. Il serait moins précieux.

- Merci.

Elle arquait un sourire en entendant le mot que je venais de souffler. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir que mes amis semblaient aussi surpris.

Elle finissait par acquiescer et j'avais peur qu'elle le fasse sans comprendre. Mais elle ajoutait :

- Ne me remercie pas pour mes mauvaises actions, Emma.

Comment avait-elle fait pour savoir que je parlais de ça ? Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle lisait en moi tant elle semblait me comprendre.

- Euh ... J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

Regina souriait à son amie.

- Tu as loupé _beaucoup_ de choses. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu étais coincée sur Neverland.

- Non, en effet, c'est de la tienne !

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux là et ça m'intriguait beaucoup.

Killian se penchait à son tour pour voir Regina.

- De toute façon, elle est _toujours_ responsable.

Je le fusillais du regard et étais satisfaite que mes amies en fassent autant.

- En tout cas, intervenais-je. Ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que tu es si stupide. Malheureusement, tu en es le seul coupable.

Il haussait les sourcils, un sourire en coin et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Jefferson le devançait.

- Regardez ça ! La Sauveuse qui défend la Méchante Reine.

Je soupirais.

- Comme si c'était la première fois !

Régina arquait un sourcil, amusée.

- Vraiment ?

Je pointais mon doigt vers elle.

- Je te ferais dire, Régina Mills, que si je n'avais pas été là, tu n'aurais jamais repris la garde de notre fils ! Mes parents étaient vraiment contre.

Elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire là-dessus.

- On parle de Blanche-Neige et son Prince Charmant, là ! Ils ont _toujours_ leur mot à dire.

Elle acquiesçait dans un soupir. Elle savait que j'avais raison.

Le repas commençait quelques minutes plus tard et l'ambiance se détendait au fil du temps. Aurore nous avait rejoints au plus grand plaisir de Mulan.

J'étais surprise de la facilité à laquelle Ruby et moi échangions avec Jefferson et Régina. Nous bavardions tous les quatre comme si nous avions toujours été amis. Comme si Régina n'était pas la Méchante Reine qui nous avait tous ensorcelés. Comme si Jefferson n'était pas le Chapelier Fou qui nous avez retenues en otage, Mary-Margaret et moi. Comme si Ruby n'était pas un loup. Comme si je n'étais pas la Sauveuse. C'était agréable.

Même entendre le rire de Killian ne me dérangeait pas. Peut-être parce que Tink semblait heureuse et que je commençais à l'apprécier, cette petite blonde ?  
En tout cas, je restais surtout attentive à Regina dont le sourire devenait de plus en plus grand.

- … Et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Peter, finissait Ruby après de longues minutes à nous raconter ses péripéties de sa vie passée.

- Et donc, répondait Jefferson, Peter, c'est qui, désormais ?

Je grimaçais. Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de lui. Je connaissais son histoire grâce au livre d'Henry.

- Il est mort. Je l'ai bouffé.

Son ton était neutre mais tout son corps était tendu.

- C'est un peu triste, commentait la belle brune face à moi.

J'haussais les sourcils.

- Un peu ?

Elle soupirait en ancrant son regard au mien.

- Je commence tout juste à ressentir la compassion, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Je roulais des yeux.

- Ouais, c'est vrai ...

Ruby souriait.

- Je ne vous en veux pas. Je comprends.

La brune acquiesçait et je fronçais les sourcils.

- Euh ... Ça vous dit d'arrêter de parler du passé ?

- Oui ! s'écriait presque Ruby alors que les deux autres se contentaient de hocher la tête.

Je regardais Régina manger sa viande avec délicatesse et classe, comme toujours. Puis, je reposais mes yeux sur mon assiette vide. J'avais déjà tout englouti. Je rougissais légèrement honteuse.

Régina, qui semblait le remarquer, me lançait un large sourire.

- Tu manges aussi vite que tu deviens ivre, Emma.

Je lui lançais un faux regard noir.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

Ruby riait fortement.

- Oh si ! Ça l'est !

Je me tournais vers mon amie.

- Hey ! C'est quoi cette solidarité ?!

Elle souriait.

- Mary m'a demandée de te faire payer de ne pas l'avoir appelée depuis plus de deux jours.

Je roulais des yeux.

- C'est complètement ridicule.

- Je ne crois pas que ça le soit, intervenait Jefferson. J'ai souffert de l'indifférence de ma fille pendant vingt-huit ans et je peux vous assurer que c'est sans aucun doute la pire torture.

À côté de lui, Régina semblait mal à l'aise mais ne répondait pas. C'était elle qui l'avait séparé de sa fille.

- Peut-être, répondais-je négligemment.

Après de longues minutes, je répondais à sa question posée longtemps plus tôt.

- Je pense que je vais rester à Storybrooke. Pour qu'Henry ne soit séparé d'aucune de ses deux mères.

Régina souriait en coin.

- Et si moi je décide de quitter cette ville maudite ?

J'haussais les épaules.

- Alors je vous suivrais.

- Même si c'était à l'autre bout du monde ?

J'ignorais ce qu'elle cherchait à me faire dire. Suspicieuse, je répondais honnêtement.

- Oui ... Ça me parait logique. Mon seul point d'attache est Henry.

- Et si Henry restait avec vous et que moi je partais ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

- Je ne laisserais jamais ça se produire !

Elle répondait par un sourire éclatant qui faisait encore apparaître ces étranges fourmillements qui se propageaient en moi comme l'avait déjà fait ma magie, des mois plus tôt.

J'échangeais un long regard avec cette femme qui me faisait tourner la tête. J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Vraiment. Pas en étant ivre ou en colère. Juste parce que j'en avais envie.  
J'humidifiais mes lèvres en me rappelant le bref souvenir que j'avais de l'instant où les siennes s'étaient posées dessus.

Puis, je me redressais sur ma chaise.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas partir, répétais-je.

Je savais qu'elle saisissait la nuance entre ma phrase précédente et celle-ci. Il n'était pas question d'Henry cette fois. Juste moi. _Elle _et moi.

Suite à ce passage plutôt étrange, le repas avançait et je prenais plaisir à bavarder avec mes voisins. À l'heure du dessert, je n'avais toujours pas touché à l'alcool. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir voulu rien qu'une goutte. Mais Régina parvenait à me convaincre en un seul regard de ne pas boire. Elle était douée, vraiment.

Lorsque l'un des serveurs posait devant moi une assiette où une part de gâteau au chocolat accompagné de crème se trouvait, je me retenais de me lécher les lèvres.

Face à moi, Régina refusait poliment sa part. J'haussais les sourcils.

- Comment vous pouvez refuser quelque chose d'aussi bon ?

Elle riait en prenant sa fourchette et piquait un morceau dans mon assiette. Je la fusillais du regard mais elle m'ignorait, apportant sensuellement le morceau à ses lèvres qu'elle s'humidifiait en ancrant son regard au mien. Fini la rancœur pour s'être servie dans mon assiette ! Elle était trop sexy pour ça.

- Délicieux, murmurait-elle.

J'hochais vivement la tête. J'ignorais pourquoi je le faisais mais c'était ma première réaction.

- Tu devrais y goûter.

- Hein ?

Elle souriait, affichant sa dentition parfaite.

- Avant d'acquiescer, tu devrais peut-être goûter, non ?

- Ah ! Euh … Oui, bonne idée !

Elle semblait très satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Et moi, je me sentais très mal à l'aise d'agir ainsi. Je devais ressembler à une adolescente qui fantasmait sur l'un de ses profs inaccessible. Stupide.

Alors que je commençais à déguster mon dessert, je sentais quelque chose frôler ma jambe. Je cessais tout mouvement, attendant de voir si c'était le fruit de mon imagination ou non.

Et bien sûr, cette « chose » revenait, et faisait de douces caresses sur mon mollet recouvert d'une paire de collant que j'avais trouvé dans l'armoire de Belle. Lorsque je relevais les yeux, je croisais ceux de Régina qui étaient étincelants de malice. Je devinais donc qu'il s'agissait en réalité de son pied et à cet instant, je regrettais d'avoir mis des collants.

Je continuais de manger comme si de rien était et elle poursuivait ses caresses en remontant un peu plus à chaque fois. Bientôt, elle arrivait à mon genou. Ses yeux se posaient sur Tink, elle feintait de l'écouter alors que moi, je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux.

- Emma, tu es là ?

Je tournais vivement la tête vers Ruby.

- Quoi ?

- Je te demandais si tu voulais du Champagne ?

- Hum … Je vou

Je me coupais dans ma phrase lorsque le pied de Régina s'avançait entre mes cuisses. D'accord, la table n'était pas bien grande, mais comment faisait-elle pour aller si loin en gardant une position naturelle ?

- Tu quoi ? demandait Ruby, bouteille à la main et sourcils haussés.

- Et bien, j'en veux bien un p

Je sursautais lorsque son pied s'aventurait sous ma robe.

- Ça va ? Tu as pas l'air bien, Em'. Pourtant, tu n'as encore rien bu.

- Euh … Je … Merci, je vais prendre du jus de fruit.

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Régina sourire fièrement en même temps que son pied redescendait le long de ma jambe. Elle était _très _douée.

Ruby affichait une moue déçue en reposant la bouteille sur la table.

- Tant pis, j'aurais essayé.

Je plissais les yeux.

- Quoi ? Tu avais encore envie de retrouver ta cape dans le four ?

En face de nous, Jefferson se posait sur ses coudes pour s'approcher de nous.

- J'ai l'impression qu'une intéressante histoire va être racontée.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

- On va s'arrêter là.

- Non, continuez.

Je roulais des yeux et Ruby haussait les épaules.

- Tu sais, Emma fait tellement de choses drôles quand elle a bu.

Je la fusillais du regard.

-Peut-être parce que personne n'a assez de compassion pour moi pour m'arrêter ?

La jeune brune grimaçait.

_- Rien _ne peut t'arrêter.

Je soupirais.

- Ouais, c'est peut-être vrai.

Et le pied de Régina recommençait lentement ses caresses. Avec sensualité et douceur.

Je me servais un verre d'eau que je buvais d'une traite afin de calmer cette soudaine chaleur.

Cette fois, la splendide brune tournait les yeux vers moi pour les ancrer dans les miens.

- Il fait chaud ici, _Miss Swan_, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je tentais de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Un peu.

Elle riait à gorge déployée. Elle exagérait sans doute pour pouvoir pencher sa tête en arrière et relevait son buste sur lequel mes yeux se posaient aussitôt. Sa poitrine généreuse, mise en valeur, ne faisait rien pour calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

Son pied remontait délicatement et redescendait rapidement. C'était en même temps enrageant et appréciable.

Elle feintait de reprendre sa respiration en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Je suivais son geste des yeux mais relevait rapidement la tête. Il ne faudrait pas que je sois surprise en pleine contemplation des seins de Madame le Maire alias la Méchante Reine. Ça ferait mauvais genre.

Alors que je fixais la table avec intensité pour éviter de la regarder _elle_, je remarquais qu'elle plaçait sa main dessus, à quelques centimètres seulement de la mienne.

Ma magie crépitait de plus en plus. Son pied dansait autour de mon mollet telle une danseuse autour de sa barre.

- Régina … murmurais-je.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Ses lèvres rouges ressortaient d'autant plus lorsqu'elle faisait ce magnifique sourire. J'étais presque agacée de voir que sur elle cette cicatrice qui aurait dû être un défaut devenait un complément à sa beauté.

- Oui ? soufflait-elle en se penchant vers moi.

- Arrête …

C'était un supplice, si elle ne cessait pas de me faire du pied, je risquais de m'emporter. Et plus elle devenait sensuelle, plus ma magie demandait à sortir. Ça devenait difficile de calmer cette force dangereuse en moi.

- Arrêter quoi ?

Son sourire était moqueur et son pied montait d'un cran.

- S'il te plait, Régina …

Autour de nous, personne ne semblait remarquer notre échange. Ruby et Jefferson discutaient ensemble de certaines choses qui devrait sans doute me gêner, Killian et Tink riaient encore et Aurore et Mulan échangeaient des souvenirs.

- La Sauveuse serait-elle en train de supplier la Méchante Reine ?, répliquait Régina d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

Je fermais les yeux alors que son pied caressait mon genou.

- Régina …

Ma voix était plaintive et tremblante. Elle aimait ça.

- J'ai besoin d'une bonne raison pour m'arrêter là.

Je rouvrais les yeux. Ses deux iris chocolat me dévisageaient, attendant une réponse quelconque qui lui permettrait de calmer ses ardeurs.

- C'est trop tôt, soufflais-je.

J'étais plus qu'étonnée par la rapidité de sa réaction. Aussi efficace qu'un électrochoc. Elle se redressait vivement et son pied quittait ma jambe. Un froid et un soulagement s'emparaient de moi. Ses doigts se frottaient quelques secondes aux miens avant qu'elle n'éloigne sa main que je rattrapais vivement sans jamais la quitter du regard.

Nos mouvements avaient attiré l'attention et je sentais les regards indiscrets de nos amis sur nos mains liées. Je la lâchais alors lentement et affichait un sourire crispé en me tournant vers Ruby et Jefferson.

- Alors, Rub', tu lui as _tout _raconté ?

Elle affichait un large sourire.

- Non, rassures-toi, juste les parties soft.

Je roulais des yeux et le Chapelier Fou souriait en coin.

- Elle a une définition assez différente de la mienne pour ce dernier mot.

Mon amie me lançait un sourire d'excuse et je secouais la tête en soupirant. La soirée serait longue . . .

Plus tard dans la soirée, les tables avaient été rangées – plutôt disparu grâce à Régina – et nous avions plus d'espace pour danser. Etonnamment, le Petit Poucet était un bon DJ et presque tous les invités étaient sur la piste. Au moment où il lançait un slow, je commençais à m'éloigner. Etrangement, tout le monde semblait avoir un cavalier, ce soir. Pourtant, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de couples. Comme si cette soirée avait été organisée par Cupidon.

Je me stoppais net. Mon esprit revenait sur certaine conversation suspecte que j'avais surprise entre Régina et Tinkerbell.

Je tournais lentement la tête vers la blonde qui regardait ses invités flirter entre eux avec une certaine fierté dans son regard.

Je roulais des yeux. J'étais à une soirée Célibataire et je venais juste de m'en rendre compte. Maintenant que j'y pensais, Régina avait été assez entreprenante ce soir. Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait absolument se trouver quelqu'un afin d'oublier Robin ?

Ces possibilités ne me plaisaient pas du tout. J'avais eu l'impression d'être quelqu'un de spécial pour elle, pas juste un plan cul pour oublier son ex. Je commençais à m'énerver toute seule lorsque je sentais une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournais brusquement et surprenait un Jefferson au dos droit et au visage sérieux.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Sauveuse ?

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Régina rire avec une blonde qui me disait vaguement quelque chose.

- Avec plaisir.

Il souriait et j'attrapais sa main. Après plusieurs secondes à enchaîner les pas avec attention afin de ne pas lui marcher dessus, je me détendais légèrement.

- Cette soirée est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?, demandait-il, sa bouche collée à mon oreille.

J'acquiesçais d'un bref hochement de tête et il souriait.

- Tink et la Reine forment un drôle de duo.

- En effet …

- Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde.

- Vous m'avez tenue en otage.

Il riait alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'amusant à ça.

- C'était pendant la malédiction.

- Vous n'étiez pas maudit.

- Mais j'étais fou.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui a changé depuis.

Il ne répondait pas et je commençais à croire que je l'avais blessé. Mais il me faisait tourné sur moi-même avant de recoller son corps au mien en gardant une certaine distance.

- Ce qui a changé c'est que j'ai retrouvé ma fille.

- Vous allez encore me faire une remarque sur le fait que je ne porte pas assez d'attention à mes parents ?

- Non. J'allais simplement dire que si vous retiriez Henry à Régina elle deviendrait la Reine Folle.

- Je ne comptais pas le faire.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi me le dire ?

- Vous aussi, ça vous rongerait.

- Vous me recommandez de ne pas l'abandonner ?

- Entre autre.

Je restais perplexe.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un bon garçon. Il a déjà perdu son père. Ne lui prenez pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir deux mères.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une chance.

- Une Reine et une Princesse, peut-il rêver mieux ?

Le silence lui répondait et il ricanait.

- Sans doute une Reine moins froide et une Princesse plus ouverte. Mais outre vos grands défauts, vous l'aimez, c'est déjà ça.

Je m'éloignais légèrement pour le fusiller du regard.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Vous l'ignorez peut-être mais Grace et Henry sont de très bons amis. Votre fils confie à ma fille ses craintes vis-à-vis de ses deux mères. Il a peur que l'une re-sombre dans les ténèbres et que l'autre ne fuit. Je tenais simplement à vous tenir au courant.

- Je ne partirais pas.

- Vous devriez peut-être lui montrer que vous êtes attachées à plusieurs choses, pour qu'il en soit sûr …

Je ne saisissais pas le sous-entendu. Et avant que je ne le comprenne, la musique s'arrêtait et le brun s'éloignait.

Je restais sans bouger un bon moment avant de sentir deux bras se poser sur ma taille.

- Envie de danser ?

Je me tournais vers elle.

- Lâche-moi.

Elle semblait surprise par mon ton froid et je décidais de poursuivre.

- Alors, tu as trouvé ?

- Trouvé quoi ?, s'impatientait-elle, agacée que je tourne autour du pot.

- Ton prochain coup ? Tu sais ? La raison pour laquelle Tinkerbell n'a invité que des célibataires.

Elle fermait les yeux en inspirant et glissait ses mains jusqu'aux miennes.

- Allons en parler ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sur une piste de danse, vraiment ?

Je soupirais et la suivais à l'extérieur.

Le froid me mordait la peau et je serrais les bras contre moi pour me réchauffer, en vain.

Régina s'adossait à un mur en souriant en biais.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Emma.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Je ne cherche pas simplement à te mettre dans mon lit. Si c'était le cas, crois bien que j'en aurais profité le soir où tu m'as sautée dessus.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Alors tu veux quoi ?

Elle semblait hésiter. Son regard passait de mon œil droit au gauche frénétiquement.

- Et toi, tu veux quoi ?

J'étais prise au piège. C'était une excellente question. Je ne parvenais même pas à y répondre.

- Je veux savoir ce que _toi_ tu veux.

- C'est enfantin, Emma.

- Et alors ?

Elle soupirait en faisant un pas vers moi.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te le dire.

- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur que ça te fasse fuir.

J'haussais les sourcils.

- Je ne vais pas partir ! J'en ai mare que vous me croyiez tous si lâche ! Je peux prendre mes responsabilités.

Elle avançait encore vers moi et replaçait l'une de mes boucles blondes derrière mon oreille.

- C'est toi que je veux.

Mon coeur battait vite. Trop vite. Regina Mills voulait être avec moi. C'était fou.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que je le pense.

J'inspirais fortement.

- Si c'est encore un stratagème pour faire souffrir ma mère

- Emma, me coupait-elle. Ce n'est pas le cas. Sinon, j'aurais attendu que tu sois ivre.

- Mais c'est mieux pour toi si sa fille tombe dans tes bras de son plein gré.

Elle baissait la tête quelques secondes et quand elle la relevait je pouvais voir ses yeux humides et ça, je savais que ce n'était pas de la comédie.

- Elle n'est même pas là pour voir ce qui se passe. Ton raisonnement est idiot.

- Régina ... Je ... Je ne sais pas trop ... Je ne comprends pas.

Elle s'approchait de nouveau. On était presque collée l'une à l'autre et si je me fiais aux battements de mon coeur, je savais parfaitement ce que je voulais. Ma magie tentait encore de se manifester mais je la refoulais et ça faisait un mal de chien.

- Je ...

- Emma ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle posait une main sur mon bras, inquiète. C'était agréable de voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire attention à ce détail que déjà ma magie revenait, plus puissante encore.

- Laisse-la prendre possession de toi, Emma.

- Non ...

Je ne pouvais pas, la magie était dangereuse.

- Emma, fais moi confiance.

Peu de gens avaient confiance en elle. Mais moi, je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter.

- Comment ?

- Laisse tomber les barrières qui la retiennent prisonnière. Ta magie est blanche, elle n'est pas mauvaise, ais confiance en toi.

Confiance en moi ? C'était déjà plus dur.

- J'ai confiance en toi. _Henry_ a confiance en toi. _Tes parents_ ont confiance en toi.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certaine.

J'inspirais fortement et mes poings qui s'étaient serrés d'eux même se relâchaient comme chaque muscle de mon corps. Je sentais la magie se dissiper autour de mon corps pour former autour de moi une fumée de couleur blanche.

Je venais de laisser ma magie s'échapper alors que je la retenais prisonnière depuis très longtemps.

Je me laissais tomber dans les bras de Régina.

- Tu vois ... Ça n'a rien changé. Elle a juste besoin de s'exprimer, des fois.

Mais c'était faux. Quelque chose avait changé. Maintenant, je savais. Je savais que je ne désirais rien au monde de plus que Régina Mills.

* * *

_Voilà Voilà :D_

_Alors, vous m'en voulez, toujours ? :P_

_Pour l'instant, je suis à trois page sur une quinzaine environ pour le prochain chapitre alors je ne promets pas qu'il arrive de suite. Peut-être plus rapidement que celui-ci, en tout cas ;)_

_Durant les vacances qui ne vont plus tarder, je compte reprendre un peu d'avance afin que ce petit problème de retard ne soit plus :)_

_Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un Review, vous savez que ça me fait plaisir ;) D'autant plus que je m'engage à tous vous répondre, promis :D_

_Bisous :)_


	12. Une Danse Reposante

_Hello ! _

_Et oui, c'est bien qui arrive avec _seulement **trois **_jours de retard x)__  
_

_Excusez-moi encore mais si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai déjà écris un tiers du prochain chapitre ;)_

_Bon, sinon je voulais aussi vous dire un grand MERCI ! Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas pouvoir dépasser la barre des cents Review, merci beaucoup :D J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde et je comptes bien continuer à le faire désormais parce que c'est important pour moi de vous remercier, sincèrement._

_Merci aussi au Guest à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre en PM mais sachez que vos review sont toujours très touchantes :)_

_En tout cas, dans ce chapitre, on voit pas mal Tink et c'est en partie en hommage à ce personnage qui a malheureusement disparu de la série :'(_

_Bref, assez de blabla, Bonne Lecture ! ;)_

* * *

_**Une danse reposante **_pour _Régina Mills_

Emma se laissait tomber dans mes bras et je la rattrapais avec un soupir de soulagement. Extérioriser toute cette magie qui la rongeait depuis des mois ne pouvait avoir qu'un effet positif sur elle. Ça allait lui permettre d'éclaircir ses pensées.

- Rentrons, il fait froid, déclarais-je.

Elle acquiesçait en se redressant.

- Merci.

Je souriais et nous retournions dans la salle.

Au loin, Tink me lançait un clin d'œil en nous voyant ensemble et je secouais la tête. Cet échange ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux de la belle blonde à ma droite.

- Il se passe quoi, au juste ?

Je grimaçais.

- Rien de très fascinant.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, suspicieuse.

- Régina ?

Je soupirais.

- Tink et ses idées farfelues.

Elle ouvrait la bouche prête à répondre par une question, sans doute, mais en voyant Ruby Lucas s'approchait de nous, elle soufflait :

- Tu me raconteras plus tard.

J'hochais la tête et son amie nous rejoignait avec une expression d'ennuie.

- C'est la loose, ici ! Tout le monde a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer la soirée apparemment ! Pourquoi pas moi ? D'habitude je trouve toujours quelqu'un.

Emma haussait les sourcils.

- Tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec Raiponce, pourtant.

Elle grimaçait.

- J'ai déjà couché avec elle deux fois. Il ne faudrait pas que j'abuse, elle pourrait s'attacher.

Je roulais des yeux.

- Rub !, s'indignait la belle blonde.

- Quoi ?

Son amie soupirait.

- Il est trop tôt pour rentrer maintenant ?

Je la fusillais du regard.

- Ne m'abandonnez pas, toutes les deux ! Je dois rester jusqu'à la fin. J'ai organisé cette soirée.

- Pff … Tinkerbell n'a même pas soufflé ses bougies, se plaignait la serveuse du Granny's d'un air enfantin.

Je remarquais alors que si Emma n'avait pas bu un verre d'alcool, ce n'était pas le cas de son amie.

- Où est Mulan ?, demandait la blonde.

- À ton avis ? Elle est rentrée avec Aurore il y a déjà _très _longtemps. Quelle veinarde ! Et toi ?

Elle s'approchait d'elle en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche pour que je ne l'entende pas :

- Tu comptes enfin te taper Mills ?

Emma semblait plus que gênée, comprenant parfaitement que j'avais entendue.

Je décidais de me coller à la belle blonde.

- Quelle excellente idée, Miss Lucas.

Le Shérif rougissait et son amie riait aux éclats.

- Je me doute bien que c'est pas vous qu'allez refuser ! Vu comment votre cœur bat hyper vite quand vous la croisez !

Là, c'était à mon tour d'être gênée. J'avais tendance à oublier qu'elle avait le don d'avoir une ouïe très fine. Je m'écartais de la blonde qui s'était crispée en entendant ces mots.

- L'alcool vous trouble, très chère.

Elle haussait les sourcils, nous dévisageait une à une puis, levait les mains un symbole de paix.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous laisser … Je pensais que vous aviez … avancé.

Et elle s'éloignait lentement. Je soupirais en reportant mon attention sur la blonde.

- Heu …

Elle triturait ses mains.

- Je … On pourrait parler ?

- Bien sûr.

On se regardait dans le blanc des yeux mais aucune de nous n'osait prendre la parole. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'attrape par la main et me guide jusque dans les toilettes.

Je grimaçais.

- Ce n'est pas très hygiénique.

- Régina …, soupirait-elle d'un air las.

- Désolée.

Je me posais contre le mur, à côté des lavabos et elle s'asseyait sur l'un d'eux.

- Tu crois que … ça marcherait ?

Inutile de lui demander plus de précision, je savais qu'elle parlait de _nous_.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile à dire.

- Est-ce que Henry trouverait ça étrange ?

- Est-ce que _tu _trouverais ça étrange ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils pour réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Mon cœur battait rapidement, j'avais conscience que nous étions en train de vivre un moment décisif à notre relation.

- Non, finissait-elle par dire. J'apprécierais. Beaucoup.

Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu en doutais ?

Elle semblait vraiment surprise.

- Et bien … Oui.

Elle se laissait glisser du lavabo et s'avançait jusqu'à moi.

- Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas s'occuper d'Henry ou de mes parents ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Après tout, il nous reste deux semaines avant leur retour. Peut-être qu'on devrait … je ne sais pas … apprendre à _se connaître _?

Mon cœur battait frénétiquement dans ma poitrine.

- N'est-ce pas ce qu'on fait déjà depuis une semaine ?

Elle secouait la tête en s'approchant de nouveau. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

- Non, il y a quelque chose de nouveau, maintenant.

Je n'avais pas le temps de l'interroger plus longtemps que nos lèvres se rencontraient un baiser doux mais passionné.

Si je croyais lors des fois précédentes que c'était un baiser magique, je faisais une grossière erreur.

_Celui-ci _était magique. Le premier de toute ma vie. Mon cœur battait au même rythme que le sien – à une vitesse bien supérieur à la normale.

J'étais déjà tombée amoureuse. Daniel, Robin … Au final, je me demandais si c'était vraiment de l'amour. Parce que je n'avais pas ressenti pour eux le quart de ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Elle posait l'une de ses mains sur ma joue et l'autre sur ma taille alors que j'agrippais sa taille afin de la rapprocher plus encore de moi.

Elle mordillait ma lèvre inférieure et s'éloignait, à court de souffle.

Je la dévisageais longuement. Ses joues rougies et ses lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes étaient quelque chose que je voulais voir quotidiennement. Et sa poitrine qui se soulevait frénétiquement, en recherche d'oxygène, j'adorais.

- Wow, soufflait-elle, finalement.

- Wow, répétais-je.

Elle souriait en coin.

- Et dire qu'il y a quelques mois je te croyais encore frigide.

Je lui tapais l'épaule et elle riait. Mon cœur allait exploser.

Puis, elle s'éloignait encore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça. Je veux dire, tu n'en avais peut-être pas envie. Et c'était un peu

- Emma, la coupais-je.

Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas, écarquillant de plus en plus les yeux, prise de panique.

- … intime. Et en fait, je suis la fille de ta belle-fille alors c'est bizarre. Et on a un fils, en plus. Et puis,

- Emma !

- … je suis une femme. Et, ok, tu as déjà insinué que tu étais intéressée et tu m'as carrément allumée toute la soirée mais peut-être que c'était juste pour

- EMMA !, m'écriais-je pour la faire taire.

Elle s'arrêtait, me dévisageait, et alors que je pensais avoir obtenue son attention, elle recommençait.

- Oh putain ! Tu as relevé une sorte de défi, c'est ça ? Et merde ! Mais qu'elle c

J'attrapais violemment sa nuque et l'embrassais avec tout autant d'agressivité.

Puis, je m'éloignais, sourcil arqué.

- Par pitié, Emma. Tais-toi.

Elle clignait plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Euh … d'accord.

Je soupirais de soulagement et je le regrettais presque aussitôt.

- Alors, c'est un défi ? Ou juste un jeu ? Ah non, c'est

- Ne le fais pas exprès pour que je t'embrasse.

Elle continuait, toujours son sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? Tu penses que je le fais exprès, sérieusement ?

Je secouais la tête, exaspérée par cette attitude enfantine.

- Je risque plutôt de te planter là, si tu continue.

Pour le coup, le silence me répondait alors que ses yeux émeraude m'imploraient de rester.

- Ce n'est pas un défi, un jeu, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne vais pas te reprocher de t'avoir embrasser parce que c'est exactement ce que je voulais que tu fasses. Satisfaite ?

Elle hochait lentement la tête de haut en bas.

- Déso

Je posais mon index sur sa bouche.

- Chut. J'ai dis « Tais-toi ».

- Hm.

Je souriais et remplaçais rapidement mon doigt par mes lèvres en un doux baiser. Puis, je m'éloignais et la contemplais. Ses paupières restaient closes et le sourire niais qu'elle arborait faisait battre mon cœur d'autant plus fort.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, murmurais-je après quelques secondes.

Elle rouvrait les yeux et je poursuivais.

- Ne pas se préoccuper des autres, juste nous.

- Juste nous, répétait-elle.

Je souriais et elle en faisait autant.

À ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrait brusquement sur une Tink titubante.

- Hey ! Slow !

J'arquais un sourcil alors qu'elle entrait avec peine dans une cabine.

- Tink ? Tu vas bien ?

- Ouep. Toi et Shérif, allez danser. C'est cool.

- Pardon ?, intervenait le shérif en question.

- Alleeeeez.

J'échangeais un regard avec la blonde tout en répondant à mon amie.

- Enfin, Tink ! On ne va pas aller danser devant tout ces gens.

- Ici !

Emma éclatait de rire et sous mon regard interrogateur, elle s'approchait de la cabine.

- Sérieux, tu imagines Régina Mills danser dans des toilettes ?

Apparemment, la fée aussi trouver ça très marrant puisqu'elle riait à son tour.

J'attrapais la main d'Emma et la tirait jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse. Ses yeux émeraude semblaient paniqués. J'affichais alors un sourire moqueur.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se moque de Régina Mills.

- Euh ... Régina ...

Elle balayait la salle du regard, et constatait alors que tous nos condisciples étaient ivres morts.  
Sous la douce musique du DJ qui ne nous quittait pas des yeux - étant les seules sur la piste - elle joignait ses deux mains dans le bas de mes reins et je mettais les miennes autour de son cou. Alors que nos pieds commençaient à danser, nos regards ne se quittaient pas. Mon corps collé au sien, je ressentais notre puissance magique et je me demandais si elle la ressentait aussi. Si l'idée que nous soyons unies par la plus grande magie l'avait traversée ou si elle pensait juste à une relation pour l'instant non sérieuse. J'avais peur de ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir. Parce que tant qu'elle n'acceptait pas notre lien, j'étais celle qui aimait le plus. Et ça, c'était blessant. Ma mère, Robin ... J'en avais assez d'aimer pour deux.

- À quoi tu penses ?, soufflait-elle.

- Que tu sais mieux danser que je le pensais.

Elle riait.

- Ce n'est pas dur de danser un slow. Et puis ... Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais ma mère est du genre à donner des cours de danse.

À mon tour de rire.

- Surprenant, hein ?

Je secouais la tête.

- Si tu savais le nombre de cours qu'elle a dû prendre avant de faire deux pas sans tomber.

Elle grimaçait.

- J'avoue qu'apprendre ce genre de chose est drôle mais je ne suis psychologiquement pas prête.

Elle l'avait dit avec humour mais je comprenais son message. Lui rappeler que j'étais la belle-mère de sa mère était une très mauvaise idée si je voulais la garder près de moi.  
Je sentais ses doigts me caresser sensuellement le dos, me procurant quelques frissons. Je décidais alors de jouer avec quelques boucles de ses cheveux d'or. Son souffle se mélangeait au mien et il était de plus en plus dur de résister à la terrible envie de l'embrasser.

- Je suis bien, là.

Je souriais et posais ma tête sur l'une de ses épaules.

- Moi aussi, soufflais-je.

Et je me laissais lentement bercer.

Un nouveau chapitre commençait.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Je me réveillais avec un large sourire. Un sourire qui s'effaçait aussi tôt. Je me redressais, sourcils froncés.

J'étais dans ma chambre. Seule. Dans mon pyjama en soie.

- Un rêve, soufflais-je, frustrée.

Je mourrais d'envie de me frapper la tête mais ça n'aurait pas été digne d'une Mills.  
J'avais rêvé ? Impossible ! Que s'était-il passé la veille, alors ?

Je descendais les escaliers et trouvais Tink dans ma cuisine. Elle semblait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui avait pris une cuite. Alors c'était vraiment un rêve ?

- Tiens, la Reine se lève, déclarait-elle en se servant du café. Je te sers ?

J'acquiesçais distraitement.

- Nous sommes quel jour ?

Elle riait exagérément.

- C'est moi qui suis sensée me poser cette question. Toi, tu devrais être toute mielleuse. Quoi que ... Regina Mills mielleuse ? Nan, impossible.

Je soupirais en m'installant à table.

- On est dimanche ?

- Je ne pensais pas que le shérif te rendait ivre à ce point là.

- Tink ! Aide-moi !

Elle souriait en venant s'asseoir face à moi on me donnant la tasse.

- Tu devrais vérifier tes messages.

Je fronçais les sourcils en remarquant mon portable sur le comptoir.

- J'ai fais la curieuse, désolée.

Je me levais lentement jusqu'à mon téléphone et allais lire mes derniers messages reçus de « Miss Swan ».

Inconsciemment, je retenais ma respiration.

« _Juste pour t'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Emma._ »

Je relevais les yeux vers Tink qui arborait un large sourire.

- Ça s'est vraiment passé ?

- Et ouais. Selon Jeff, c'était romantique jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes dans ses bras.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je n'ai pas fais ça ?

- Pas d'inquiétude, j'en ai parlé à Archie et

- Tu as fait quoi ?!, m'écriais-je.

- Quoi ? Je l'ai croisé, je lui ai demandé. Il n'en parlera pas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il m'a dit que c'était une réaction normale dans l'hypothèse où tu aurais eu beaucoup de pression dernièrement. Il a avoué être un peu surpris que mon anniv te pose tant de problèmes. Je ne lui ai pas dit la cause réelle de tes derniers soucis.

Je soufflais tout en me rasseyant à ma place.

- Et quand as-tu vu Jefferson ?

- Ce matin au Granny's.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

Sa grimace me donnait une petite idée de la réponse. J'appuyais sur un bouton de mon téléphone et écarquillais les yeux lorsque l'écran d'accueil s'affichait.

- Onze heures quarante ?! J'ai dormi tout ce temps ?!

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Tu sais, c'est normal de faire la grasse mat' un lendemain de soirée.

Je la fusillais du regard.

- Je suis Régina Mills ! Je ne fais pas de grasse matinée. Peu importe qu'on soit dimanche.

- Et bah faut croire que ta princesse a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Je roulais des yeux tout en finissant mon café. Puis, je reposais ma tasse, toujours sourcils froncés.

- Tink ?

- Hm ?

- Comment expliques-tu que je ne me souviens absolument pas m'être couchée ?

- La princesse Charmante a ramené sa Reine. Elle t'a portée jusqu'à sa voiture,

- Je suis rentrée dans cette chose ? la coupais-je en grimaçant.

- Hm hm. Et après, elle t'a portée de la voiture à la maison. Enfin ... Je suppose, je n'étais pas là mais c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ce matin.

- Tu l'as croisée, elle aussi ?

- Ouais. C'est moi qui lui ai conseillé de t'envoyer un message.

Je roulais des yeux et elle mettait une main sur sa bouche comme si elle venait de révéler un secret.

- J'aurais peut-être dû te faire croire que c'était son idée ?

Je secouais la tête.

- Emma Swan n'est vraiment pas du genre à envoyer des messages tôt le matin. D'autant plus qu'elle doit déjà se poser tout un tas de questions sur notre relation.

Je me levais.

- Nous allons manger au Granny's, ce midi.

Elle prenait un air exaspéré.

- Sinon, tu sais, tu peux aussi aller lui rendre visite chez elle. Ce serait peut-être plus pratique.

- Il faut que je la laisse réfléchir. Elle a besoin d'y penser. Je ne dois pas être toujours sur son dos.

- Mais on va au Granny's, rajoutait-elle en me lançant un regard insistant.

- Oui. Et ?

- Et tu y vas uniquement quand tu veux voir Henry ou Emma parce que tu sais que c'est là qu'ils passent le plus clair de leur temps.

J'haussais les sourcils.

- Cette théorie est stupide. Henry est en vacances et Emma reste chez elle avec ses parents ou sa colocataire tout les dimanches.

Elle me dévisageait et je feintais de réaliser un fait essentiel.

- Mais que va-t-elle faire aujourd'hui que ses parents sont partis et son amie aussi ? Sachant que Mulan passe certainement la journée avec Aurore ... Peut-être se rendra-t-elle au seul endroit où elle peut trouver son autre amie ?

- Ok. Donc je dois en déduire qu'on va au Granny's pour voir Emma mais je dois faire comme si tu ignorais totalement qu'elle y sera ?

Je souriais.

- Tu comprends pourquoi tu es ma seule amie, maintenant ?

Elle secouait la tête mi-exaspérée mi-amusée.

- Ouais ... Je vois.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

J'ouvrais à peine la porte du Granny's que j'entendais le rire chaud d'Emma. C'était donc avec un sourire que je tentais de masquer que j'entrais dans le restaurant. La belle blonde était accoudée au comptoir et bavardait avec une Ruby Lucas plus qu'enthousiaste.

- Bon, murmurait Tink. On se prend une table où tu préfères aller commander ?

Je lui lançais un faux regard noir avant de m'avançait lentement vers Emma. J'arrivais presque à sa hauteur lorsqu'elle se tournait vers moi.

J'hésitais quelques secondes sur le comportement que je devais arborer et elle semblait s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle m'aidait en souriant timidement.

- Régina. Tu vas bien ?

Je m'approchais d'un pas et je voyais que Tink en faisait autant, me dépassant même pour venir s'installer à côté d'Emma.

- On s'incruste, déclarait-elle. Régina a la flemme de cuisiner, aujourd'hui.

Ruby souriait, amusée et la belle blonde me faisait signe de m'assoire également. Je m'exécutais avec hésitation et me plaçais de l'autre côté de la belle blonde. Tink enfouissait son visage dans ses mains.

- Quelle nuit !, grognait-elle. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir dormi !

- Et toi, Régina, tu t'en souviens ?

Je lançais un regard à Emma qui souriait en coin.

- Désolée, soufflait-elle.

Je soupirais en reposant mon regard sur la jeune serveuse.

- Et vous, Miss Lucas, comment vous sentez vous ? J'ai le souvenir que vous étiez dans un état plutôt critique, hier soir.

Elle me fusillait du regard et j'en aurais peut-être étais terrifiée si ses yeux n'étaient pas soulignés par des grosses cernes.

- Je me suis réveillée chez Raiponce. Encore !

Emma souriait, apparemment amusée.

- Est-ce que Flynn est à Storybrooke ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Qui ça ?, demandait Tink.

- Flynn. Le sauveur de Raiponce.

- Honnêtement, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, avouais-je. S'il est là, c'est depuis la malédiction de Zelena.

Elle hochait la tête.

- Vous savez que parler à la Méchante Reine, le Chaperon Rouge slash le Grand Méchant Loup et la Fée Clochette, pour moi, c'est vraiment _très _étrange.

Tink riait, amusée.

- Je suis sûre que tu ne m'imaginais pas si drôle.

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Aucun de vous n'est ce que je pensais de vous étant jeune. À l'orphelinat, ils nous mettaient souvent Peter Pan. Ils savaient qu'on s'identifiait tous en lui. Mon avis sur lui a _légèrement _changé, depuis peu.

Nous acquiescions, comprenant bien que ça devait être très étrange pour elle.

- Tu sais, la partie Ruby de moi est aussi très surprise d'être un loup.

La blonde souriait à son amie.

- J'imagine, oui.

- Et la partie Tinkerbell de moi a toujours du mal à comprendre comment fonctionnent toutes ces choses bizarres, déclarait la fée verte tout en désignant d'un coup de menton le portable d'Emma qui vibrait sur le comptoir, affichant le nom de sa mère.

Elle inspirait fortement en décrochant et je m'amusais toujours de la torture que lui procurait le simple fait de parler à ses parents.

- Hey !, s'exclamait-elle. Ça va ?

Elle se levait et s'éloignait un peu afin d'entendre son interlocutrice.

Je la regardais jouer nerveusement avec ses boucles tout en souriant timidement.

- Elle change, murmurait Ruby sans la quitter des yeux. À leur retour, ils ne vont pas la reconnaître.

J'hochais la tête.

- Elle commence à ouvrir son cœur. C'est une bonne chose.

- D'ailleurs, intervenait Tink. Henry t'a parlée du message vocal qu'elle lui a laissé ?

Je plissais les yeux.

- Il ne peut pas encore l'ouvrir. Que disait-elle ?

Elle ricanait.

- Qu'elle était fière de lui et qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une mère comme toi, qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir fait certains choix et qu'elle l'aimait. Mais que c'était un secret. Et plein d'autres choses dans le genre.

Je grimaçais.

- J'espère qu'Henry ne pourra jamais lire ce message. Où qu'il aurait au moins la sagesse de ne pas en parler à Emma.

Ruby ravalait un rire moqueur.

- On parle d'Henry là. Il est bien trop malicieux pour ne pas lui dire.

Je soupirais. Elle avait tout à fait raison.

Les minutes filaient et Tink et moi décidions de commander en voyant qu'Emma était sortie s'asseoir sur un banc, dehors. Elle ne reviendrait sans doute pas de si tôt alors nous mangions sans elle. Ruby restait cependant avec nous, bavardant des derniers potins avec Tink.

- Et Jeff ?, interrogeait la blonde tout en mâchant énergiquement sa viande. Tu crois que cette soirée lui a plu.

La brune aux mèches rouges haussait les épaules.

- Il a dansé avec Em'. _Tout le monde _aime danser avec Em'.

Je ne pouvais retenir le regard noir et son sourire s'agrandissait. Je savais qu'elle le faisait exprès pour me provoquer, pour obtenir des informations qu'elle jugeait « croustillantes » sur notre relation. La Sauveuse et la Méchante Reine : le scoop de l'année.

- Jefferson est un cas spécial, répondais-je simplement, évitant soigneusement de parler de la belle blonde.

Tink souriait.

- Il est cool ! Dommage que je n'ai pas pu beaucoup parlé avec lui. Tu crois que je pourrais aller le voir, aujourd'hui ?

Je grimaçais.

- Nous sommes dimanche.

- Et ?

- Et le dimanche, tu restes avec moi.

Ruby s'accoudait au comptoir avec un sourire moqueur.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Régina Mills qui a peur de la solitude.

Je roulais des yeux.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'être seule, Miss Lucas.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Vous en revanche, ce qui vous fait peur, c'est de voir revenir votre chère amie au bras de Rumplestilskin.

Elle me dévisageait, ébahie.

- Qu … Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que … C'est ridicule ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça ! Evidemment que Belle va revenir au bras de l'autre sorcier psychopathe ! Il est son Véritable Amour !

Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère que je voyais rarement dans son regard et je me surprenais à culpabiliser. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû aborder le sujet.

- Sans dec' ?, intervenait Tink. Régina-Emma, Mulan-Aurore et maintenant Ruby-Belle ?! Les princesses sont toutes lesbiennes, dans votre monde ou quoi ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Ne soit pas stupide, Tink. Je ne suis pas une princesse, je suis une Reine.

- Etait, corrigeait une voix grave qui arrivait à mes côtés. N'est-ce pas ce que vous m'avez dis hier, Majesté ? Que vous n'étiez malheureusement plus ma Reine ?

Tink affichait un large sourire et je me sentais légèrement mal à l'aise pour elle en constatant qu'un morceau de sa salade était coincé entre ses dents.

- Jeff ! On parlait justement de toi, à l'instant ! C'est dingue, ça. Parfois, on ne te voit pas pendant des mois et parfois, on te voit tous les jours. Tu es vraiment bizarre, comme type.

Le brun lui lançait un faible sourire avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

- Où se trouve la Princesse Charmante ?

Je soupirais en entendant ce titre.

- Je crois qu'elle préfère « Emma ».

Il souriait en biais.

- C'est justement pour cette raison que je ne l'appelle pas ainsi.

Il était véritablement étrange. Je me demandais vraiment pour quelles raisons Tink était amie avec lui. Ils étaient totalement l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

- Alors, Jefferson, intervenait la serveuse. Qu'as-tu pensé de cette soirée ?

- Elle était intéressante.

- Intéressante ?, grognait Tink. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux. Emma a dis que l'ambiance était naze. Je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien ce vocabulaire mais je crois que ça veut dire que c'était bien.

J'échangeais un regard amusé avec les deux autres. Heureusement que Tink n'était pas du genre à se vexer d'un rien, parce que lorsqu'elle aurait la vraie définition de ce mot, elle se sentirait bien ridicule.

- Je suis du même avis qu'Emma, commentait la brune, amusée.

Jefferson souriait en coin, trouvant apparemment lui aussi ça très divertissant.

- Elle trouve toujours les bons mots …

Ils souriaient tous deux moqueusement et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les suivre. La naïveté de Tinkerbell était quelque chose que j'affectionnais étrangement.

Finissant mon repas, je laissais Tinkerbell bavarder avec ses nouveaux amis tout en sortant. Au moment même où je passais la porte, Emma raccrochait avec un fin sourire.

- Hey, s'exclamait-elle, simplement. Ça va ?

Je la rejoignais sur ce banc.

- Très bien. Et toi ?

Elle souriait encore, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis un peu … pommée.

Je retenais un rire et elle m'interrogeait du regard.

- N'emploie pas ce mot devant Tink, elle penserait sûrement que tu fais allusion au fruit ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle riait et mon cœur battait d'autant plus vite.

- Elle est drôle, ton amie.

- Plus que la tienne, pour sûr.

Elle plissait les yeux.

- Encore cette histoire de haine avec Belle ?

- Ce n'est pas de la haine, très chère, nous en avons déjà parlé, il y a quelques jours.

- Oh, c'est vrai.

Elle souriait en coin.

- C'est quoi, alors ? De la jalousie ?

J'encrais mon regard au sien. Evidemment que c'était de la jalousie. Quoi d'autre ?

Cela dit, j'étais plutôt surprise qu'elle en parle naturellement.

Elle posait son coude sur le dossier du banc et s'asseyait de côté pour pouvoir mieux me voir. Elle tenait sa tête à l'aide de sa main et souriait simplement en me regardant attendant apparemment une réponse.

Je décroisais les jambes pour me tourner un peu plus vers elle.

- Peut-être.

Son sourire s'agrandissait.

- Peut-être ?, répétait-elle.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui.

- Oh.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, elle reprenait.

- Et tu es jalouse de quoi ?

- Emma …, soupirais-je.

- Quoi « Emma » ? Tu es jalouse de moi ?

Je changeais de position pour être plus à l'aise.

- Vous semblez bien taquine, aujourd'hui, Miss Swan.

Elle ne relevait pas le vouvoiement, comprenant que c'était une sorte de jeu.

- Je suis d'excellente humeur, ouais.

- Une raison particulière à cela ?

Elle acquiesçait et se rapprochait de moi.

- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, chuchotait-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne savais même pas comment expliquer les sentiments que je ressentais à cet instant. C'était fort et pourtant naturel.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Elle souriait en coin.

- Tu veux que je te raconte ?

Je prenais une air désinvolte.

- Si ça te fait plaisir.

Elle riait mais reprenait rapidement un air sérieux.

- J'ai été à un anniversaire.

- Un anniversaire ?, m'amusais-je.

- Oui, un anniversaire d'une amie.

- Une amie ?

- Tu vas répéter chaque fin de mes phrases ?

- Juste ce qui me parait suspect.

Elle souriait encore, amusée.

- En fait, tu as raison de le relever. Je crois que je me suis faite manipuler. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à un anniversaire. Mais peu importe, j'ai dîner face à une très belle femme.

Je détournais les yeux alors que le rouge me montait aux joues et elle poursuivait.

- Alors que je pensais qu'elle était froide et du genre droite dans ses pompes, elle m'a fait du pied.

- Du pied, tu dis ?

- Hm hm. Surprenant, hein ?

- En effet, quelle audace.

Elle riait encore.

- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dis. En fait, ça m'a mise un peu mal à l'aise sur le coup. Mais en y repensant, c'était plutôt agréable. Et après, une discussion et quelques baisers, je me suis retrouvée à partager une danse avec elle.

- Je suis sûre que c'était une bonne partenaire de danse.

Je me délectais de son rire.

- Une excellente, tu veux dire. Même si elle a fini par s'endormir.

Je fermais quelques secondes les yeux, honteuse.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça, murmurais-je.

Emma s'avançait un peu plus vers moi.

- J'ai trouvé ça adorable, soufflait-elle.

Je relevais les yeux vers elle et voyais qu'elle était tout à fait sérieuse.

- Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle et je l'ai même aidée à se mettre en pyjama.

J'écarquillais les yeux et elle souriait en coin.

- Mais je n'en ai pas profité. Je suis une femme digne.

Je riais à mon tour et elle approchait lentement son visage du mien.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Régina.

Mon cœur battait à ton rompre.

- J'en ai aussi envie.

Elle me souriait sincèrement. Ce sourire qui faisait briller ses yeux et lui donner un air angélique.

Puis, elle s'éloignait brusquement en se levant du banc.

- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le faire n'importe où, déclarait-elle simplement.

Ou plutôt un air diabolique, finalement.

En voyant que je la dévisageais ébahie, elle riait et me tendait sa main pour m'aider à me lever.

- Allez, viens.

- Où ça ?, demandais-je, suspicieuse.

Elle roulait des yeux.

- À mon appart', ou d'autre ?

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour me convaincre de la suivre.

J'aimais l'Emma Swan que je découvrais.

* * *

_Alors, verdict ? Ça valait le coup d'attendre ou pas ?_

_Oh, j'y pense, pour ceux qui se demanderaient combien de chapitre va faire cette Fanfiction, je pense en être environ à la moitié sachant que la FF ne se finira pas tant que les Charmants ne rentreront pas, quinze jours après (dans la fiction pas dans la vraie vie, vous m'aurez compris ;) ) _

_Enfin voilà voilà, merci à vous et à la prochaines ;)_


End file.
